My Life Is a Game
by hakan13
Summary: Naruto grandit rongé par une maladie inconnue et souhaite plus que tout au monde de découvrir ce qui l'entoure. Un jour à la suite d'un certain événement, il découvrira ses pouvoirs caché en lui. Permettant ainsi d'enfin accomplir son rêve le plus chers qu'il lui tien. Gamer, divin, multi/bloodlines/race, multi/verse/crossover.
1. Chapitre 1: Prologue

**Annonce: Je ne possède pas Naruto ou d'autres personnages dans cette univers et autres, sauf pour les OC potentiels.**

 **Cette fan-fiction aura plusieurs crossovers et multivers avec des éléments du gamer, ainsi ce n'ais pas une fiction avec le thème de la négligence. Notre personnages Naruto après ça formation serra divin bien entendue et pourra accomplir plusieurs merveille et aura pas d'égale. multibloodlines et multirace ainsi que ki, divin ki, chakra, vrai chakra shinju , mana, magie.**

 **Bonne fiction et j'espère que vous apprécier. grammaire et français terrible mais je ferrais mon possible pour faire le moins de faute merci.**

 **Style d'écriture:**

"Pensé" Jutsu, lieux, temps, monde et monde Parallèle

 **"Voix démoniaque" Voix divine.**

"Parlé" Flash-back.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Prologue**

On est dans le début de l'automne dans le village caché de Konoha, le plus puissant des 5 grandes nation élémentaire qui produisaient bon nombre de Shinobi renommé dans le monde est craint pour leur puissance et bon nombre de clan affilié au village. Dans cette nuit du 10 Octobre en dehors du village, deux clan fût rassemblait pour l'événement tenu secret pour toute autres personne en dehors de ceux-ci. La naissance des enfants du Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze-Senju est de la mort rouge Kushina Uzumaki.

Plusieurs membre de la famille Uzumaki est Senju assista à la naissance des enfants pour soutenir les deux parents, et d'évité la fuite du Kyuubi no yoko étant scellé à l'intérieure de la jeune mère prés à donné naissance. Tous le mondes voulue s'assuré qu'une catastrophe pouvaient arrivé aux enfant à causse de la bête en les contaminant ou les tuant par volonté. C'est pour cela que la naissance ce déroula bien loin du village est protégé dans une barrière Uzumaki empêchant toute fuite de celui-ci.

Bien après la naissance des deux premiers enfants, Naruto est Minako (OC). Kushina donna un dernière effort pour son troisième enfants, Narumi (OC). Les membre du clan remarqua la perte de sang de Kushina montrant une hémorragie au niveau de l'utérus. Ne voyant pas d'autres choix que d'arrêté de maintenir le sceau qui retient la bête et priant pour que Kushina puisse avoir la force de le tenir éloigné étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas recevoir dans le même temps les soins et le maintien du sceaux qui était prodigué par son marie, Tsunade est d'autres membre de son clan procédaient rapidement à arrêté la perte de sang.

Une fois que l'hémorragie à était traité, Kushina s'évanouie d'épuisement ne trouvant plus l'énergie de ce tenir éveillé. Tous les personne présentes dans la barrière senti une puissante énergie malveillant autour d'eux avant d'entendre les cries de souffrance de la jeune mère qu'elle enduré sans pouvoir retenir la bête plus longtemps qui pris l'occasion de s'échappé à la vue de l'horreurs des deux familles. Maintenant devant eux la bête, le Kyuubi no yoko entra dans ça forme physique une fois que son chakra fini de s'assemblée est prés de ce déchaîné ça puissance et ça colère.

Les femmes du clan Uzumaki activaient ensemble leur limite de lignée. Les Chaînes d'adamantine capable de tenir à la baie la puissance des 9 bijû qui existaient dans le monde et drainé son chakra ne lui permettant pas le moindre mouvement et échappatoire. Tsunade continua à donné les soins à Kushina mais remarqua que ça santé empiré de seconde en seconde est leur demande d'accélérais le processus d'étanchéité pour scellé le Kyuubi dans la jeune mère. Koto Uzumaki-Senju commença les incantation de la main pour invoqué l'essence de la mort qui selon les bon signe pouvait divisé le chakra du Kyuubi ou même le séparé de son âme à leur avis.

Scellant le Yang chakra dans Kushina pour qu'elle puisse ce soigné beaucoup plus rapidement que prévue, elle scella le ying chakra dans Minako lui donnant plus de chance d'avoir un meilleur contrôle de chakra et un esprit vive. Elle tenta de scellé l'âme du Kyuubi vraiment dur sans ce rendre compte qu'elle n'insuffla de plus en plus d'essence de mort dans le petit Naruto, lui faire ça peau pâle et rendre presque inexistant son chakra bien caché de tous. Quand le processus fût terminé tous le monde laissa échappé un souffle de soulagement avant que Tsunade annonça que Kushina serait bien. Tous le monde ce dirigea vers les enfants laissant un hoquet surpris en voyant l'état de Naruto et ce dépêcha de ce dirigé dans ça direction.

Tsunade lança un pronostique rapide pour voir l'état de Naruto. Après avoir vérifiez plusieurs fois et ne pas voir de problème sans trop les moyens nécessaire, elle dit à Minato qu'elle avait besoin d'allez à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible faire des analyse plus poussé. Craignant le pire pour son fils Minato hocha simplement la tête et les téléporta tous discrètement à l'hôpital.

* * *

Temps: Deux mois plus tard.

Lieux: Hôpital du village cachée de la feuille

Kushina Uzumaki regarda son fils laissant ses larmes tombé sûr son visage ne supportant pas la vue devant elle. Son fils Naruto couché relier à une intraveineuse pour l'alimenter ayant besoins de plus d'aliment et de vitamines pour maintenir une santé assez stable pour lui de vivre.

"Minato-koi pourquoi cela dois t'il arrivé à nous? Qu'à t'on faits pour méritais ceci pour notre enfant?" Demanda t'elle laissant encore ses larmes tombé.

Minato viens derrière ça femme et la pris dans ses bras essayant de la réconforté le plus possible à leurs situation.

"Je ne sais pas. Mais si je pouvais je changerais volontiers ma place avec la sienne." Répond t'il

Voyant que ceci ne la réconforta pas il continua espérant pouvoir la calmé ne voulant pas voir ça femme souffrir autant.

"Mais il ne faut pas perde espoir! Tsunade trouvera un moyen de le soigné un jour et à ce moment là, on pourra alors reprendre Naruto parmi nous et être une famille au complet." Assura son mari

Oui ils sont due prendre la décision de ce séparé temporairement de leur enfant pour ça sécurité et ça santé. Si leurs ennemie à prenais qu'ils détenaient un enfant malade ayant besoins d'une forte attention médicale, ils n'hésiteraient pas à vouloir lui mettre un contrat sûr la tête du petit Naruto. Depuis plus de 1 mois le village fût déjà mis au courant pour la naissance des deux filles gardant en secret le fait que l'une d'elle et un jinchûriki du Kyuubi, et qu'ils ont aussi eux un fils.

Kushina hocha lentement la tête ayant encore du mal à laissé son fils seul pour une date indéterminé. Les deux embrassa avec amour leur héritier avant de sens n'allez et laissant derrière eux qu'un médaillon pour leur enfant. Pour Naruto est dans l'état ou il ce trouve il à été décidé de le laissez grandir à l'hôpital jugent trop dangereux de le mettre dans un orphelinat. Les seul personne au courant de ça situation fût seulement les membre de la famille et personne d'autres en dehors de celui-ci ne savaient de ça filiation.

* * *

 **A suivre.**


	2. Chapitre 2: Débuts de la famine

**Chapitre 2: Début de la famine.**

Tsunade Senju regarda les notes devant elle ne comprenant pas la situation du jeune petit Naruto. Cela fessait 4 année depuis qu'elle avait annoncé l'état de l'enfant à ses deux parents. D'ais ce moment là Naruto vécue à l'hôpital au vue de ça santé faible qu'il ne lui permettait pas de vivre à l'orphelinat avec d'autres enfant de son âge, qui ont perdue leur parents sûr des mission ou par des bandits fessant des voyages de commerce. Le problème était qu'il à du avoir moi de contact avec des enfants comme lui le laissant souvent seule.

Fixant intensément la fiche médicale de Naruto, elle laissa un souffle d'agacement quitté ça bouche ne voyant pas par où commençais.

Dossiers N. 021.101

Nom de famille: Top secret.

Prénom: Naruto.

Type sanguin: O positive.

Sexe: Masculin.

Âge: 4 Ans

Taille: 78 centimètres

Date de naissance: 9 Octobre de l'année 412.

Admission au soins intensif: Depuis le 9 Octobre 412.

Maladie: Inconnue.

Symptôme présent: La couleur de la peau très pâle, maigre, extrêmement faible niveau de chakra et très peux d'endurance.

"Tsunade-sama?" Demanda son assistant.

"Oui Shizune-chan." Dit Tsunade déposant le document sûr le bureau.

"C'est Naruto-chan depuis le matin il ne fait que regardé par la fenêtre sans dire le moindre mots." Dit t'elle tristement.

Tsunade ce leva de son siège prenant la décision de rendre une petit visite à son patient préférais.

"Allons'y cela fait un moment que je ne l'ais pas rendu visite." Dit t'elle joyeusement.

Lieux: Étage privée, chambre 03.

un jeune garçon regardant par la fenêtre après avoir terminé de lire son dernier livre sûr l'histoire de Konoha qu'il avait reçus pour son anniversaire, qui remonté depuis 7 mois. Gardant ses yeux bleus lumineux ne pouvant qu'à percevoir des petits point ce déplacé tout autour du village, Naruto ce recoucha épuisé du fais de rester simplement debout depuis une vingtaine de minute à regardé par la fenêtre de l'extérieur de ça chambre. Il ce demandé pourquoi il ne pouvait pas sortir comme les autres enfants de son âge mais connaissait déjà la réponse.

La porte de ça chambre s'ouvrit attirant son attention montrant Tsunade est son assistant Shizune entré lui rendre une petit visite.

"Bonjour Naruto-chan, alors qu'elle est le problème?" Demanda Tsunade s'asseoir à ses côté.

Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de ce détourné est de regardé par la fenêtre une nouvelle fois.

"Tsunade-bâsan je m'ennuie je n'ais plus de livre à lire." Lui répondait t'il

Ça réponse surpris les deux occupant étant donné les encyclopédies d'apprentissage qu'elles lui avaient offert pour son 4 anniversaire, qui couvrait les année d'étude d'académie de la première année à la sixième. Ces livres était ceux de l'histoire, la géographie des nation élémentaire et le mathématique d'année 1 à 3. Tsunade ce demanda si il n'avait pas une mémoire photographie pour avoirs à pris aussi rapidement et un QI de combien pouvait t'il possédait.

"Déjà mais cela aurait du te prendre plus de temps!" S'exclamais Shizune.

"Tu oublie que je vais rien d'autres de toute la journée." Soupirait t'il d'ennuie.

Tsunade réfléchie alors à ce qu'elle pourrait lui donnée à faire sachant qu'il devait s'ennuyé énormément seule ici.

"Alors dis moi ce qui te ferais plaisir, hein?"

Naruto ce tourna vers elle laissant son esprit pensée à ce qu'il pourrait demandais. Ayant trouvée ce qu'il souhaitait et espérait qu'elles voudraient bien accepté.

"Pourrais-tu me donné des livre sûr le chakra et des sujets s'approchant de celui-ci?" Questionnait t'il avec espoir.

Tsunade allait refusé mais en voyant ses yeux remplie d'espoir, elle s'arrêtait deux minute et de lui demandais ça raison.

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu en apprendre sûr le chakra?"

"Hé bien je veux juste en apprendre plus sûr le sujet et vouloir aussi débloqué mon propre chakra." Dit simplement comme réponse Naruto.

"Tu sais que tu ne pourrais pas devenir un shinobi?" Questionna Shizune.

Recevant un regard noir de Tsunade lui fessant peur à la pauvre Shizune.

"Oui je sais, mais ce n'ais pas une raison pour que je ne peux pas apprendre à le maîtrisé si?" Questionna t'il en retour.

Tsunade hocha ça tête heureux d'apprendre que ce ne fût pas pour devenir un shinobi, ayant peur de lui brisé ses petit espoirs futur.

"De plus tout est fait de chakra alors en les développant peut-êtres que j'obtiendrais une meilleur santé non?"

Tsunade voulue ce giflée pour avoir oublié ce détails et maintenant approuvé pleinement l'idée d'aidé Naruto à avoir son chakra et en apprendre le plus possible.

"D'accord Naruto tu à gagné je t'apporterais tout à l'heure plusieurs livre sûr le sujet." Lui dit t'elle.

Naruto lui fait un signe avant de fermé les yeux pour s'endormir avec un sourire heureux. Shizune le couvrais avec la couverture avant de sortir avec son sensei de la chambre en ce dirigeant vers les escalier qui était protégé par plusieurs sceaux de protection et d'illusion Uzumaki fait par Kushina et Minato pour le gardé en sécurité.

"Shizune-chan je veux que tu parte à la bibliothèque et que tu prends un maximum de livres sûr le chakra, moi je vais lui donné plusieurs parchemin sûr le contrôle de chakra avec ses resserve il devrait vite en avoir le contrôle."

"Bien sensei." Répond Shizune avant de partir en direction de la bibliothèque.

Temps: Le lendemain.

Le soleil ce levait au dessus de Konoha éclairant tout sûr son chemin jusqu'à atteindre la chambre de Naruto qui remuer dérangé par ses rayons de lumière. Naruto remua de plus ne plus avant d'ouvrir ses yeux est apercevoir plusieurs nouveaux livres à ses côté ce levais rapidement d'excitation heureux de pouvoir en apprendre encore plus. Naruto sauta de son lit pour ce dirigé à la salle de bain avant de prendre son déjeuné et commencé ça lecture intensive.

Bien plus tard Naruto avait terminé ça lecture et ces mis dans une pause de méditation pour pouvoir sentir l'écoulement de son chakra et faire appelle à celui-ci. Ne sentant rien pendant un certain temps il s'arrêta sachant qu'il ne réussirais pas du premier coup mais persévérais. Après d'autres tentative il commença à ce sentir tombé dans un grand vide avant d'ouvrir à nouveau ses yeux pour ce trouvé dans un nouvelle endroit.

Lieux: Monde intérieure.

"Qui es-tu?" Lui demande une voix qu'il reconnue le fessant sursauté.

Naruto regarda d'ou la voix provient avant de voir Koto devant trois porte qui fût entouré par une grande arche.

"Koto-bâsan que vais tu ici? Et ses où ici?" Questionnait t'il.

Koto avait l'aire surpris avant de pensé à ça situation. Depuis qu'elle avait lancé l'incantation qui aurait du lui coûté son âme. Elle avait était scellé ici sans la possibilité de partir ni ouvrir l'une des porte qui ce trouvé derrière elle. Examinant l'enfant devant elle est remarqué ça ressemblance avec Minato mais avec ses cheveux coupé vraiment court et son état de santé déplorable.

"Naruto-chan C'est toi?"

"Oui Koto-bâsan c'est moi. On ce trouve où ici? j'essayé d'atteindre mon chakra en méditant et je me suis réveillé ici."

C'est là que Koto compris la situation, elle avait échoué dans la procédure est avait du scellé une partie de son âme dans Naruto avec de l'essence de la mort. Voyant que Naruto là reconnue ne pouvait pensé qu'elle était encore vivant.

"Ceci est une longue histoire Naruto-chan."

S'approchant de l'enfant et la prendre dans ses bras en s'asseyant sûr le sol et commencé à lui raconté ce qui ce passé.

"Tu vois Naruto tout à commencé quand tu es né..."

Naruto écouté l'histoire de Koto surpris pas la révélation de qui était ses parents et des raison pourquoi son corps fût si faible. Le fait aussi que cette endroit devait êtres son monde intérieure aussi lui montrant le sceau qui emprisonna et fermé les trois porte devant lui.

La première fût bleus garnie avec des dessein de fleurs et d'ange qui dégager une bonne sérénité marquée par les mots Paradis.

La seconde vus noir chrome avec un dessein squelettique effrayant et d'ange déchues qui dégager une ambiance horrible marquer par les mots Enfer.

La dernière était vierge de tous dessein ou décoration marqué simplement par les mots réincarnation.

Koto terminant son histoire était surpris de voire l'enfant pleurais pensant que ce fût à causse de ça situation présente qu'il le troublait.

"Alors mes parents son toujours vivant!" S'exclama Naruto avec beaucoup de tristesse et d'amertume dans ça voix.

Surpris par les mots de l'enfant elle ne pus pas comprendre ce qu'il entendais par là.

"Que veux tu dire par là?"

Naruto sécha ses larmes avant de quitté les bras de Koto et de lui répondre.

"Je veux dire que je fût abandonné et laissé à l'hôpital car j'était faible. C'est pour cela qu'il mon abandonné car j'étais trop faible pour eux." S'écriait 'il à la fin dans la colère.

Koto maintenant comprenais son amertume est allait lui répondre avant de remarqué le collier qu'il portait. Lui donnant un sourire de compassion, elle pointait du doigt le collier qui appartenais à l'héritier de la famille.

"Non Naruto-chan ils t'aimes tous les deux regarde. tu vois ce collier, il ne peux êtres portait que par l'héritier de la famille Uzumaki."

Naruto regarda son collier ce souvenant de toujours l'avoir portait depuis qu'il pourrait sans souvenir.

"Alors pourquoi m'on t'ils abandonnaient?"

"C'est vrais que tu à l'aire faible, mais ceci est la cause du sceau que tu porte sûr toi."

Koto pensa quelque seconde avant de continué et d'élaborais une théorie.

"Je pense qu'ils sont due ce séparais de toi pas par choix mais pour ta sécurité. Si leurs ennemis apprenaient qu'ils avaient eux un fils ayant besoins de resté à l'hôpital, alors il y'airait eu plusieurs tentative sûr ta vie."

Naruto ce calma après c'est mots ayant déjà entendu les tentatives d'assassina sûr la vie de plusieurs enfants de clan. il lui fait un petit signe de tête comprenant ce qu'elle lui disait.

"Peut-êtres que si je retire ce sceau je récupérerais ma santé?" Pensa t'il

S'approchant du sceaux et l'arraché devant une Koto surpris une fois de plus et peur de ce qu'il pourrait arrivé remarqué une traînée de lumière engloutissant tous le corps de Naruto l'aveuglant temporairement avant de s'évanouir dans l'aire. Retrouvant ça vue elle regarda avec peux de peur la nouvelle apparence de Naruto.

Celui-ci portait maintenant un kimono d'un blanc pur qui montrait son abdomen et ses cotes que l'on pouvait voir à causse de ça minceur, avec un shakus (un katana cour de 30 cm) portait à son obi (la ceinture). La peau changea d'une couleur mauve pourpre avec deux courte corne rouge sorti du dessus de ça tête, ses yeux ont aussi changé la sclérotique a totalement disparue laissant vide qui à pris une couleur noir et la pupilles d'un grisâtre avec un iris de chat. Son apparence fût vraiment effrayant pour ceux qui aurons le malheur de tombé un jour sûr ça coupe.

 **"Je me sens bien.. Très bien même... Et puissant."** Naruto ce surpris au son de ça nouvelle voix.

"Na-Naruto-chan tous va bien?" Questionnait Koto inquiet pour l'enfant.

 **"Oui Koto-bâsan je vais très bien. Je me suis jamais senti aussi bon."**

"Je vois, je peux voire aussi que tu à pris la forme du sceau consommé morte démon."

Avant de pouvoir continué une autres lumière apparue cette fois fusionnant avec Koto la déstabilisé quelque instant avant qu'elle récupère.

 **"Koto-bâsan esse que tous va bien?"** Demanda Naruto voyant son malaise.

"Oui je vais bien... Je viens juste de terminé à payé le prix pour le sceau." Répond Koto.

Naruto fût troublé par ça réponse ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle signifie par là.

 **"Que veux-tu dire par là?"**

Reprenant son souffle et regardé Naruto, elle soupira avant de lui dire sachant que ceci pouvait encore plus le bouleversait.

"Quand j'ais fais appelle au sceau j'aurais du payé une contre partie en échange pour avoir scellé le Kyuubi dans Minako-chan." Prenant une pause pour voir des images de Minako. "Le prix aurait du êtres mon âme, mais l'essence de la mort ne la pas pris." termina t'elle.

 **"A-Alors cela serait de ma faute?"** lui demandé Naruto.

"Non ce n'est pas de ta faute Naruto. Ceci est dans l'ordre naturelle des choses qui est la vie." la rassure Koto.

Naruto ne fût pas complètement rassuré mais préférât ne pas perde plus de temps ici ce sentant de plus en plus fatigué.

 **"Hé maintenant que faisons-nous? je ne peux pas rester tous le temps ici."**

Koto lui fait un signe de tête avant de lui montrait les trois porte devant eux.

"Je pense que tu dois me placé dans l'une de c'est trois portes."

Naruto regarda les portes et trouva une autre voie l'emmenant à un autre lieux mais s'occupera de savoir ou mène ce chemin plus tard. inspectant les portes, il pris son choix et ouvrit celle menant au paradis.

 **"Tu viens ou tu préfère resté là?"**

Avançant vers la porte elle s'arrêta devant elle avant de dire à Naruto quelque chose qu'elle avait découvert avec son temps ici.

"Naruto-chan ici personne à part toi ne pourra utilisé le chakra. Je tenais à te le dire pour te rassuré si tu arrivé à prendre l'âme d'un ennemie."

Naruto lui donna un sourire heureux, ce qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace qui pourrais hanté toute une vie les enfants qui l'aurons vue. Koto traversa la porte qui s'était ouvert sûr la commande de Naruto montrant une voile transparente permettant à l'âme de passé au paradis. une fois qu'elle était passé Naruto sentie une vague de puissance l'atteindre et des souvenirs lui venir en tête. Naruto fait le tris ce débarrassant de tous les souvenir à part quelque s'un est gardé les technique qu'elle maîtrisé qui pourrait lui êtres utile plus tard.

Quittant son monde intérieure il sentie une nouvelle faim l'envahir.

Lieux: Étage privée, chambre 03.

De retour dans ça chambre Naruto fixa son reflet voyant ça nouvelle apparence de Shinigami s'effrayé lui même pour un moment. Fixant son apparence il ce concentra pour essayé de revenir comme avant et pris la forme d'un enfant en plaines santé. S'arrêté pour s'examiné deux minute et apprécier la vue, il décida de revenir à ça forme habituelle ne voulant pas ce faire paraître suspect aussi rapidement.

"Je ne pense pas que cela serais une bonne idée de retrouvé ma santé d'un seule coup, et surtout avec la mort de Koto-bâsan ne m'aidera pas. Même si personne ne pourrais prouvais que ce fût belle est bien de ma faute." Pensé Naruto avant d'entendre une personne frappé à ça porte.

"Naruto-kun tous va bien?" Cria une petite fille inquiet.

"Satsuki-chan? Elle à du sentir la libération de ma forme!"

"Oui Satsuki-chan je vais bien, attends j'arrive t'ouvrir." Lui répond en retour Naruto.

Ouvrant la porte à l'une de ses rares amies, Naruto fût étouffé dans les bras de ça copine qui avait l'aire effrayé pour une raison inconnue.

"Ho naruto-kun tout va bien j'étais si inquiet, il y'avait cette énergie qui ma fait vraiment peur et.." Dit t'elle rapidement.

Naruto couvrit la bouche de son amie avec son doigt pour la faire taire sachant qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas si on la laissa continué.

"Hé bien je viens juste de libéré mon chakra et je crois que quelque trace d'une énergie qui était en faute dans mon corps à du partir."

Satsuki lui fait un signe de tête rassurais que ce ne fût pas aussi dramatique qu'elle l'aurais pensé.

"Tu vois Satsuki-chan, qu'il ne valait pas s'inquiété." Répondu une autre voix venant du couloir.

"Tais-toi Mitsuko-chan, Naruto aurai pus êtres en dangé!" S'exclama la jeune orpheline.

Mitsuko est Satsuki fût aussi deux jeune enfant laissé à l'hôpital par leurs parents pour d'autres raison que Naruto. Il ne savait pas qui était leurs parents tout comme eux, mais ce douté qu'ils devaient êtres important pour pouvoir êtres dans cette étage tenue en secret de tous le mondes.

Mitsuko fût la seule n'étant pas malade parmi nous trois, qui était caché à toute la population du village. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle devait rester avec eux ici, alors qu'elle pourrait vivre comme toute enfant normale en dehors de ses murs. Satsuki avait été empoisonné quand elle fût un bébé détruisant son système de chakra, et l'avait considérablement affaiblie par la suite. Naruto pensé qu'elle aurait pus êtres une héritière au vue de ses cheveux noir et les yeux de couleur charbon qu'elle détenait aurais pus appartenir à la famille Uchiwa ce souvenant de leurs caractéristique.

"Alors Naruto-kun comment on ce sens d'avoirs débloquer son chakra?" Lui demandait Satsuki avec une certaine envie qui pouvait êtres entendu.

Naruto ne voulait pour rien aux mondes lui mentir même si ça pourrait la blessé.

"Je me sens bien plus en forme que jamais Satsuki-chan." Lui répond simplement Naruto ne voulant pas la blessé plus.

Satsuki hocha simplement ça tête mais lui sourit heureux qui ne lui mentais pas pour ça réponse. Mitsuko regarda les deux papoté pendant un moment avant de s'incrusté aussi dans les conversation, ne voulant pas resté en dehors de leurs petit groupe. plusieurs autres heures plus tard passa tranquillement jusqu'à l'estomac de Naruto les surpris tous.

"Ma ma on dirait qu'une personne à très faim." Dit un peux moquer Mitsuko.

Naruto laissa une trace de rougeur apparaître sûr son visage fessant rire ses deux amies.

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Il est déjà tard et personne ne nous à encore apporté notre dîné." Dit Naruto.

Les deux filles remarqua l'heure et vue qu'il était déjà plus de 20 heure du soir.

"Oui tu à raison! Normalement le repas et toujours amené à 19 heure." Dit avec un peux d'inquiétude Satsuki.

"Il sait peut-êtres passé quelque chose aux village qui était important ou Tsunade-bâsan est Shizune-nêsan son dans une intervention d'urgence." Lui dit Mitsuko pour la rassuré.

Naruto préféra gardé le silence sachant pertinemment ce qui c'était passé. Shizune entra dans la pièce par surprise avec les trois plateaux repas avec elle à ce moment là. Les enfants remarqua alors les larmes séché et ses yeux injecté de sang montrant qu'elle avait pleurais. Naruto fait un pas vers Shizune ce mettant à lavant du groupe avant de lui parlé.

"Shizune-nêsan tout va bien? Et où es Tsunade-bâsan?" Lui demanda doucement Naruto.

Shizune releva la tête brusquement s'apercevoir qu'elle était arrivé dans la chambre de Naruto et remarqua les filles qui l'accompagné. Avalant la boule dans ça gorge elle devait leurs annonçaient la mauvaise nouvelle avenir.

"Tsunade-sama n'à pas sue venir car elle devait mené une autopsie d'urgence..." Regardant les enfants, elle savait qu'elle devait leurs racontez la vérité. "Ko-Koto-sama à eux un accident aujourd'hui et elle est morte sans que l'on puisse savoir ce qui lui est arrivé." Termina t'elle choqué les deux filles.

Les deux filles courue à Shizune pleurant dans ses bras aux fût de la mauvaise nouvelle que leurs avait donné leur grande-sœur. Naruto lui ce retourna face à la fenêtre laissant ses larmes coulé dans le silence, il posait ça main sûr son ventre ressentir une faim insatisfait qui grandissait mais la calma vite au vue de la situation présente.

"Quelle la douleurs que je ressent?" Ce questionna Naruto avant de s'évanouir d'épuisement.


	3. Chapitre 3: Une faim insatisfaite

**Chapitre 3: Une faim insatisfaite.**

Deux jours à passé depuis la mort de Koto Uzumaki-Senju. Naruto n'avait pas encore exploré plus loin ses capacité à part le fait de ce promené dans son monde intérieure, et d'activé son mode Shinigami pour avoir une plus grande facilité à changé de forme à tous moments. Bien entendu les deux autres occupants pouvaient ressentir le phénomène ce déroulé quand t'il fait appelle à ce pouvoir, et lui demandé ce qui lui arrive. Naruto ne voulant pas leurs faire peur, leurs avaient dit que bientôt il leur montrerais son pouvoir. Mitsuko et Satsuki resté intrigué par le pouvoir qui semblait émettre une t'elle aura. Les laissant à chaque fois paralysé de peur à ce sentiment qu'elles ressentaient.

Tsunade fût heureuse et à la fois triste en même temps. Heureuse qu'il semblait que Naruto récupéré plus vite de ce qu'elle aurait pensé, et triste par la mort de ça cousine Koto. Depuis elle ne les rendaient visite qu'une fois par jour laissant Shizune venir à ça place le matin et l'après-midi aux enfants. Naruto dans ça visite à son monde intérieure, trouva deux nouveaux lieux. Le premier fût ce qu'il appelait l'estomac du Shinigami pouvant emprisonné une âme pour l'éternité. la seconde fût un gouffre immense ne laissant place que à l'abîme, et dans le fond il apercevait un tourbillons d'une écœurante couleur vert. Ce lieux marqué par les mots dévoreurs d'âmes portait belle est bien son nom.

Naruto devait ce nourrir d'âme à ce qu'il compris. Ça situation ne lui laissant pas le choix d'êtres à moitié humains, comme il est devenu ce que le monde shinobi appelé un Jinchûriki avec les souvenirs de Koto. Naruto à déduis que comme l'essence de la mort ou le sceau de consommation d'âme dévore celui de l'utilisateur. Il avait le besoin d'essence de la vie en partie qui ce trouvé être dans l'âme des humains. Naruto soupira d'agacement à son état, bientôt ça santé chutera si il ne ce nourrissait pas à nouveau d'une âme. Il pourrait perde le peux de vitamine qu'il avait absorbé avec l'âme de Koto, et son ventre ne fessait que lui rappelé constamment. D'un autre côté la peur le submergea quand Mistuko et Satsuki resté à avec lui, il les regardait avec faim.

Ceci lui avait fait très prudent de ne pas ce laissé emporté par l'envie de mangé l'âme de ses seules amies. Prenant le temps de pensé à quoi faire, il ce demandait si le dire à Tsunade pourra l'aidé. Comme cela il pourrait accédé à la morgue et prendre le peux d'essence de vie qui resté dans les cadavre de patient décédé à l'hôpital. Mais le fait de devoir ce nourrir comme un vulgaire charognard le dégoûta en partie lui même, alors que pensera Tsunade si elle le découvrirait. La peur pris possession de lui, de ses choix, de ses envies, mais ne voulant pas qu'elles lui prenne ses seules amies aussi. N'ayant pas trop de possibilité qu'il le soit accordé, Naruto décida que ce soir Tsunade devra savoir son nouveau secret en même temps que ses deux amies et d'espéré qu'elle n'ébruite pas ceci à son père et puisse le gardé pour elle.

Les larmes envahi son visage rapidement ne supportant pas l'idée même de ce faire rejeté par les seules personnes qu'il avait connue depuis ça courte durée de vie passé. Naruto à attendue l'heure où elle devrait arrivé à porté leurs repas, et de déclenché ça transformation pour lui faire ressentir ce que Mitsuko et Satsuki avaient déjà connue. Comme les sceaux de cette étage privé toute personne de pouvoirs les détecté.

* * *

Temps: le soir même à 19 heure.

Tsunade ouvrit le sceau de sécurité de l'étage privé des 3 enfants unique pour leurs apporté le dîné du soir. Ce sentir triste pour chaqu'un d'entres eux à leurs situation si injuste.

Satsuki avait payé le prix de la gourmandise de son propre clan, et son père avait mal réagit quand t'il à apprit dans qu'elle état de santé celui-ci été. Demandant ça mort pour ne pas embarrassé son si prestigieux clan. Mikoto à pris la décision d'allé la voir et la supplié de la gardé caché pour ça sécurité ne voulant pas qu'elle meure si jeune sans connaître la vie, même comme un civil normale loin du dangé du monde Shinobi.

Mitsuko à déjà perdue ça mère à la ça naissance et ne lui resté donc plus que son père. Orochimaru à du s'absenté pour une longue mission de 8 ans après la naissance de ça fille, et donc ne pouvant pas prendre soins d'elle. Alors il est allé voire les seule personne de confiance qu'il pouvait avoir. C'est à dire le Sandaime Hiruzen et son ancienne équipière Tsunade pour leur demandé de gardé son enfant loin des anciens ou du conseille civile qui voudraient profité de la situation en son absence. Elle avait tous accepté et ne regretté aucunement son choix de les avoirs placé au côté de Naruto ne le laissant plus le seule à demeuré dans ce lieu.

Etant l'une des rares personne à pouvoir rendre visite aux enfants qui gardé le stricte minimum de contacte avec eux, Ne pouvait que pas sans péchai de ce plaindre pour leurs sorts si injuste envers ce monde qui n'avait aucune pitié même à l'égard des enfants. Entré dans la pièce sécurisé de l'étage et réactivé le joint de sécurité, une aura oppressant surgie de la direction de la chambre de Naruto la laissant sûr le sols morte d'inquiétude et en sueur à ce qu'elle ressentit. Après 5 bonne minute elle ce repris et ce releva pour avancé vers la chambre de Naruto.

"Na-Narut-chan" Pensait t'elle inquiet pour le fils de son neveu, avant de courir à pleine vitesse pour vérifié son état. "Non non non non pas un autre je vous en supplie." Priant pour que rien ne lui est arrivé ne souhaitant pas perde une autre personne précieuse pour elle en si peux de temps.

Ouvrant la porte de la chambre au moment ou l'aura s'en n'alla sans lui laissé la moindre trace d'où pourrait t'elle provenir. Elle remarqua rien d'inhabituel dans la pièce jusqu'à elle aperçue l'enfant assis sûr le sols en larmes pleurai dans le silence.

"Naruto-chan ça va? Tu n'à rien?" Questionna Tsunade.

"Bâ-Bâsan aide moi j'ai peur." Lui dit Naruto tous bas.

Tsunade la pris rapidement dans ses bras pour le réconforté, et s'assuré que rien ne lui est arrivé. Après vérification et ne trouvant rien d'anormale, elle laissa un souffle de soulagement sortir.

"Naruto-chan c'es-tu d'où proviens cette aura malveillante?" Demandait t'elle doucement. "C'est comme il y'à 4 ans mais beaucoup plus présent et terrifiant!" Repensa t'elle essayant de ce souvenir où elle avait déjà ressenti cela.

Naruto lui fait un petit signe de tête pour confirmé la question qu'elle lui avait posé.

"pourrais-tu me le dire?" continua t'elle à le lui demandé.

Naruto lui fait un signe de la main pour pointé dans ça propre direction laissant la confusion prendre le visage de Tsunade, qui était devenue désorienté par ça réponse.

"Que veux tu dire par toi Naruto-chan? Comment pourrais-tu avoir une t'elle aura de mort?" Demandé Tsunade voulant à tous pris tiré ça au claire.

Naruto bougea rapidement ça tête d'un côté à l'autre lui montrant qu'il ne voulait pas le lui expliqué la situation étant encore un peux un décis de son choix à faire. Tsunade fût surpris qu'il ne voulait pas lui répondre comme il était toujours près à lui dire ses pensé qui le traversa; et ne pus s'inquiété davantage à cette situation.

"Naru-chan tu sais que tu peux tout me dire? Allé je t'en supplie dis le mois." plaidait t'elle.

"Non je ne veux pas que tu pense que je suis un monstre bâsan." lui répond t'il laissant encore plus de larme venir.

"Jamais je ne te considérerais comme un monstre Naru-chan!" Choqué par les mots de l'enfant.

'Naru-chan tu peux me faire confiance non?" Lui dit t'elle doucement.

Naruto hocha une fois de plus la tête avant de lui dire les prochains mots qui la laissera sans voix pendant un court moment.

"J-J'ai réussi à débloqué et atteint mon monde intérieure pour pouvoir le libérais complètement mes niveau de chakra. Mais une fois arrivé j'ai fût ce qui semblait êtres Koto-bâsan enfin une partie d'elle." Lui dit Naruto ne sachant pas comment elle allé réagir à la situation.

Tsunade resté silencieux au nouvelle que lui dit Naruto ne pouvant pas croire qu'il avait tous seule réussie à débloqué son propre chakra, et même entré dans son monde intérieure. Le pire était ce qu'elle pensait à ses mots d'avoir aussi rencontré en partie Koto ça cousine la laissant dans un sentiment de malaise. Ce reprendre et de regardé le visage de Naruto qui montré une grande crainte à la façon d'on elle pourrait réagir, c'est vite résolue à ne pas le laissé tombé quoiqu'il arrive.

"Naru-chan tu peux me le dire. Je peux le voir que cela te fait peur, mais ne pense pas que je vais t'abandonné de sitôt." L'assura Tsunade le posant sûr le lit pour qu'il puise lui expliqué la suite.

Naruto tria ses pensé rapidement pour savoir comment devait t'il l'annoncé ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui raconté. Ayant terminé de les triés de la manière à procédé, il prit une grande inspiration avant de débuté.

"Koto-bâsan ma dit qu'elle avait échoué au niveau du sceau il y'à de cela 4 ans à ma naissance me donnant cette état de faiblesse constant." Commencé à lui dire Naruto.

Tsunade blanchi un peux à cette information sachant de quoi parlé Naruto et ne pouvait que le laissé continué.

"Elle pensé que le sceau aurait du agir autrement à ce qu'elle préparais mais n'aurais jamais du s'attendre à un t'elle résultat." Dit t'il de plus en plus bas.

"Quelle résultat Naru-chan?" Intrigué par ce que Koto avait pensé à faire à ce moment là.

Naruto remua un peux sûr place avant de prendre d'autre bouffé d'aire pour ce calmé petit à petit.

"Crée..Crée une autre sorte." dit t'il baissant les yeux ne voulant pas la regardé de face.

Tsunade ne pouvait plus tenir à toute ses intrigue mais devait gardé son calme voyant à qu'elle point cela mettait mal à l'aise l'enfant.

"Dis le moi Naru-chan, qu'à t'elle crée qui pourrais te faire peur autant?" Dit Tsunade en plaidant à ce qu'il lui fasse confiance.

"Un..Un Jin-Jinchûriki." termina t'il laissant une cascade de larmes tombé.

La bouche de Tsunade s'ouvrit et ce referma à plusieurs reprises ne trouvant pas les mots juste à dire à ça révélation.

"Bâsan je..je suis un monstre!" S'exclamait t'il.

"Non tu n'est pas un monstre!" S'exclamé t'elle avant de continué à lui parlé. "Naru-chan si tu était un Jinchûriki alors j'aurais trouvé un sceau de scellement sûr toi, et êtres un Jinchûriki ne fait pas de toi un monstre." Lui dit t'elle pour le convaincre qu'il avait tort.

Naruto secoua ça tête frénétiquement dans le désaccord des paroles de Tsunade.

"Non tu ne comprends pas! Je ne porte pas de sceau." Lui dit Naruto.

Tsunade ne pouvait pas comprendre où allé Naruto. Il lui dit qu'il était un Jinchûriki mais ne portait pas de sceau.

"Naru-chan alors comment pourrait tu êtres un Jinchûriki si tu ne possède pas de sceau?" Demanda t'elle.

"Bâ-Bâsan je n'ais pas de sceau car je suis le sceau." Fini de lui dire Naruto.

Tsunade allé lui demandé d'élaboré ne comprenant plus rien à la situation, mais Naruto ce transforma dans ça forme d'origine lui faire paraître comme un enfant normale devant les yeux choqué de tsunade.

"Pas possible ça voudrai dire que nous nous sommes trompé depuis le début!" Les pensé de Tsunade allé dans tous les sens cherchant une explication raisonnable à l'état de Naruto. "Mais alors il disait bien la vérité! Mais qu'elle genre de Jinchûriki placerais son hôte dans un t'elle état de faiblesse, et quelle genre de sceau peux s'appliqué de cette manière? Plusieurs autres question ce bouscula dans la tête de Tsunade lui donné une légère migraine au événement avenir. "Koto-san qu'à tu fais à Naruto-chan?" Était ça pensé finale avant de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras pour le calmé de ça crise.

"Calme toi Naru-chan ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'avais aucun contrôle sûr ce qui c'est passé à ce moment là." Ne voulant pas lui faire déprimé d'avantage à ça situation.

Naruto resserra l'étreinte qu'il tenait sûr Tsunade pour pleurais à chaude larmes en enfonçant ça tête sûr ça grande poitrine. Tsunade le caressa doucement dans le bas du dos et passé ça main droite dans les court cheveux de Naruto lui chuchoté de petit mots pour le calmé. Quelque temps plus tard après que Naruto c'est calmé, Tsunade s'assit à c'est côté avant de le prendre sûr ses genoux pour reprendre leur conversation.

"Naru-chan c'est tu quelle genre de Jinchûriki tu es devenu?" La questionna t'elle ne pas savoir quoi faire par la suite.

"Je ne suis pas très sûr... Koto-bâsan avait parlé de devoir payé le prix de son erreur et à utilisé un autre sceau pour scellé le Kyuubi."

Tsunade l'arrêta ce demandant si Naruto était au courant des événement qui c'était déroulé il y'à 4 ans de cela.

"Naru-chan et ce qu'elle ta dit autre chose, et comment à tu pus lui parlé? Je me rappelle pas qu'elle était venue ici depuis quelque temps." Lui demande Tsunade.

Naruto resta silencieux pendant quelque instant avant de hoché la tête doucement.

"Oui elle ma raconté ce qui c'était passé... Et quand j'ai vue Koto-bâsan c'est au moment où je suis entré dans mon monde intérieure. Elle m'avait parlé de payé le dus de l'invocation et de c'êtres placé une partie de son âme en moi avec tous l'essence de la mort qu'elle avait recueillie ce soir là... Cela c'est passé il y'à deux jour exactement." Fini de raconté en partie Naruto pour la laissé ce faire une idée de qu'elle genre de Jinchûriki il était devenu.

Tsunade resté là sans dire le moindre mots à cette révélation comprenant pourquoi Naruto ce considérait comme un monstre. L'essence de la mort ce nourrir de la vie et comme Jinchûriki il devait avoir du s'en nourrir il y'à de cela pas si longtemps, et la seule possibilité avait du êtres Koto comme elle devait finir d'accomplir le rituel laissant le petit garçons seule face au conséquence. Ce morde la lèvre inférieure dans la frustration à la situation, elle ne savait maintenant vraiment plus quoi faire. Devrait t'elle en parlé à Minato et au reste du clan ou le gardé pour le moment en secret. Une chose était sûr de ne pas le révélé à son ancien sensei qui avait parlé de l'état de Minako aux autres ancien laissant la rumeur ce répandre dans tous le village à leurs grands mécontentement.

"Naru-chan je comprends pourquoi maintenant tu à peur.. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je serais toujours là pour toi." L'assura t'elle avec toute la conviction qu'elle pouvait rassemblé.

"Je t'en prie bâsan ne le dit à personne je n'ais pas envie que les autres l'apprenne surtout depuis quelque temps... Je.." Les mots avaient du mal à sortir de ça bouge ne sachant pas comment lui expliqué la suite.

"Je.. Je dois me nourrir d'essence de vie." Fini t'il en murmurant le plus bas qu'il le pouvait.

Tsunade haleté sous le choque de la révélation mais compris en partie que comme il fût le Jinchûriki de la mort, il devait avoir une autre alimentation. Comme elle connaissait les effets du sceau de consommation d'âme.

"Cela voudrais expliqué qu'il doit ce nourrir d'âme de vivant pour vivre." Mordant plus fort sûr ça lèvre jusqu'à prélevé du sang à la force de la pression mise dessus. "Koto-chan tu à maudit ton propre petit-fils à une vie pire que la mort." Laissant qu'une pensé d'envie d'étranglé ça cousine pour son erreur.

Tsunade réfléchie à un moyen de venir en aide à ça situation et trouva très rapidement un compromis.

"Alors tous ce que l'on dois faire et de te trouvé quelque animaux sûr qui tu pourra mangé l'âme." Lui dit t'elle joyeusement pour essayé de l'égayé.

Les yeux de Naruto s'alluma pleins d'espoir n'ayant pas pensé à la cette possibilité et embrassa Tsunade le plus fort qu'il pouvait pour la remercié avec des mot et des bisous. Tsunade lui sourit heureux de le voir récupéré.

"Allé maintenant mange ton repas et demain nous allons trouvé de quoi remplir t'es envie ok." Termina t'elle.

Naruto secoua ça tête positive heureux d'avoir pus trouvé un autre moyen de satisfaire ses nouvelles exigences.

"A oui et demain je te verrais d'autres test d'accords?" Lui demanda t'elle prudemment.

"Ok bâsan mais pourquoi?" Questionna en retour Naruto.

"Hé bien au fût de ta véritable apparence de nouveau test dois êtres mené pour savoir si tu à exactement tout récupéré."

Naruto fût d'accords comprenant cette partie là et commença à dîné.

"A autre chose, Naru-chan?" Attirant son attention. "Tu devrais comme même le dire à t'es deux amies, fait leurs confiance je suis sûr qu'elle ne te rejetteraient pas?" Tsunade savait que Naruto devra l'annoncé à ses amies après tout si il ne pouvait même pas leurs dire à eux à qui d'autres pourrait t'il en vers pars.

Oui Tsunade-bâsan je leurs dirais quand je me sentirais près à leurs racontaient à ce sujet plus tard." Répondu Naruto

Un moment de silence tomba entre les deux pendant tous le dîné jusqu'à ce que Naruto commença à tombé fatigué et parti au lit ce couché. Tsunade l'embrassa sûr la joue et le borda jusqu'au moment où Naruto s'endormie avec un léger sourire.

Temps: 2 mois plus tard.

Le temps avait passé depuis la révélation du secret de Naruto à Tsunade qui par chance n'en à parlé à personne d'autre, et réussis à gardé le secret sûr son état de santé. Elle ne voulait pas voir arrivé des rumeurs aux seins du village racontant comme quoi ils posséderaient un Jinchûriki de la mort avec eux. Connaissant certaines personnes qui voudront profité de son pouvoir et l'utilisé comme arme du village dans les temps à venir. Elle à aussi donné des parchemin des techniques sur les clan Uzumaki et Senju à Naruto ceux appartenant à Koto ça cousine, ayant bien sûr fait des copie pour que personne ne le remarque et offert aussi certains de ça propre bibliothèque de jutsu médical.

Naruto lui ce remémorais la première fois qu'il c'était nourrie d'âme des animaux qu'ils avaient chassé avec Tsunade, et l'incident survenue dans le même temps juste après.

* * *

FLASH-BACK. Temps: Retour en arrière de 1 mois et 4 semaines.

Tsunade pris Naruto discrètement de l'étage secret s'assurant que personne ne pourrai les remarqué, alors qu'elle tentait de nourrir correctement Naruto et satisfaire ça faim qui ne semblait jamais comblé. Sortant enfin de l'hôpital avec Naruto, Tsunade la pris sûr son dos avant de décollé en direction de la forêt de la mort pour commencé la chasse.

Lieux: Zone d'entrainement 44, forêt de la mort.

Naruto avait apprécié la ballade jusqu'à son arrivé dans la forêt de la mort. Étrangement il ne sait pas sentie effrayé par l'aura quelle émettait et l'apprécia beaucoup plus que celui émise par celle de l'hôpital.

"Alors Naruto cette endroit est très dangereux je veux que tu reste à mes côté à chaque instant compris?" Exigea et lui demandé Tsunade.

"Oui bâsan mais dis mois on est où ici? Je ne savais pas que Konoha possédais un t'elle lieux génial!" demanda excité Naruto par l'endroit d'ou il ce trouvait.

Tsunade eu une baisse de sueur voyant le jeune enfant débordant d'enthousiasme à cette infiltré dans la forêt qui est crains par beaucoup de shinobi juste à ressentir cette terrible énergie, mais ce rappela vite que Naruto en possédé une beaucoup plus terrifiante.

"Cette endroit Naruto où vive de puissant prédateur parfois aussi utilisé comme lieux d'examen Chûnin pour les gênin voulant êtres promus." Lui expliqua Tsunade s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt. "Si ce lieux à aussi cette atmosphère c'est à la suite du combat des deux énergie qui on eux lieux, celui de mon grand-père Hashirama et du Kyuubi créant ce que l'on appelle la forêt de la mort maintenant." Termina t'elle repérant une proie facile.

Sautant d'un seul coup pour mettre K.O l'ours, Naruto ce plaça derrière Tsunade qui inspecta l'animale avant d'hoché la tête de satisfait de son travaille accomplie.

Naruto avait aimé la petit histoire de Tsunade et était un sous le choque de ça force qu'elle avait, maintenant qu'il pouvait voire pourquoi elle fût nommé l'un des Sannin légendaire de Konoha.

"Bon Naruto alors comment va tu possédé maintenant que je pense à cela pour dévoré l'âme de l'ours?" Demanda t'elle.

Tsunade ce trouvé vraiment bête puisse qu'elle ne savait pas comment Naruto si prendrait pour prendre l'âme de l'animale ou même si lui connaissait le moyen. Naruto réfléchie un petit moment avant de concentré son énergie pour prendre ça forme pleins Shinigami devant les yeux de ça bâsan qui pris la forme de soucoupe avant de celui de la peur. Voyant l'image effrayant qui la rapporta 4 ans en arrière n'oubliant jamais le moment ou Koto à invoqué la créature qui fût semblable à ce que Naruto est à présent devenu.

Naruto laissa son instinct prendre le relaie comme celui d'un animale guidé par ça nature. Prendre ça main pour traversé la poitrine de l'ours, Naruto restât sans voix pendant toute àa première expérience. Arrachant l'âme de l'ours, il la dégusta avec un plaisir malsain avant de reprendre ça forme normale et de tapoté son ventre pour la première fois heureux d'un si bon repas. Pour lui ce fût comme son premier vrai dîné étant pour la première fois rassasié par ce qu'il avait pus mangé.

Tsunade resta en retraite pendant toute la procédure regardant avec fascination le déroulement des événement. En fait c'était comme assisté à la convocation de l'essence de la mort et d'arraché l'âme de l'utilisateur mais cette fois ce fût simplement pour le dîné de son petit protégé.

Lieux: Zone d'entrainement 44, forêt de la mort. Tour de garde.

Anko ce reposa après avoir terminé une autre mission soufflant d'ennuie comme son ami fût en mission et que son sensei ne reviendrais pas avant 3 année, peut-êtres qu'elle devrait bientôt rendre visite à la fille d'Orochimaru étant mis au courant il y'à pas si longtemps de cela. Elle ce dirigeait vers ça chambre avant de ressentir une aura tellement oppressant et noir qu'elle tomba sûr le sols à genoux la peur au visage à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, et comme si rien n'était arrivé quelque minute plus tard l'énergie disparaissais mystérieusement dans l'aire comme-ci elle n'était jamais apparue.

"Qu'elle était cette aura? Je dois prévenir l'Hokage au plus vite!" Pensa t'elle avant de quitté la forêt en pour rejoindre la tour Hokage.

Lieux: En dehors de la zone d'entrainement 44.

Avec l'aide de Tsunade, Naruto sortie de la forêt de la mort de retour en direction de l'hôpital. Ce reposé étant déjà tard dans la nuit et devait ce faufilé dans la plus grande discrétion pour échappé à la vigilance des anbus qui patrouillé la zone. Tsunade stoppa ça course remarquant que quelque chose n'allais pas du tout vue l'absence même de la moindre personne dans les alentours, hors que d'habitude elle devrait sentir au moins quelque garde posté dans les coins stratégique. Analysant la zone autour d'elle est remarqué un groupe de shinobi ce dirigeant à grande vitesse dans leur direction. elle cacha rapidement Naruto derrière un arbre sentant le dangé ce rapproché d'eux.

"Naruto écoute moi je veux que tu reste ici, et que tu ne bouge pas quoi qu'il arrive. C'est compris?" Lui exigea Tsunade.

Naruto hocha ça tête ne comprenant pas ce qu'il ce passait mais hue l'impression qu'il allait vite le découvrir. Une minutes plus tard un groupe de 5 shinobis sortie des bois ce trouvant devant t'eux. L'une de c'est personne portait un grand sacs brun à son épaule tandis que le reste s'apprêtaient à combattre Tsunade à tous moments.

"Merde capitaine que fessons-nous?" Demanda l'un des inconnues.

"4 d'entre vous vont s'occupé de la retenir au maximum pendant que moi je quitterais les lieu avec le colis. N'oubliez pas la mission dois absolument réussir!" Ordonna t'il à ses subordonné.

Les 4 shinobis obéis aux ordre de leur capitaine pour encerclé Tsunade pendant que leur capitaine essaya de prendre la fuite. Tsunade sauta d'un seul bond vers le meneur du groupe et l'envoya un puissant coup de poing à son bras le brisant avec quelque cotes, et attérisais pas loin de là où ce trouvé Naruto.

"Merde j'espère que aucun d'entre eux ne remarquera Naruto-chan." Pensé Tsunade dans la panique d'avoir mal calculé son coup.

"Sale chienne tu va le payé très cher!" Cria l'un des shinobi que le reste du groupe suivi.

Naruto s'était couché sûr le sols après l'impacte du capitaine shinobi qui est tombé à ses côté avec le sac ouvert montrant une petit fille qui avait les cheveux bleus, et avait l'aire inconsciente. Prenant la fille pour la caché derrière les buisson; Naruto regarda le combat de ça bâsan voyant que l'un deux était déjà mort sûr le sols et sans tête attaché à son corps. Naruto regarda le corps paralysé non par la peur ou le choque mais par une chose qu'il reconnaissait que trop bien depuis peu, la faim.

Ça faim l'appela de plus en plus à dévoré les âme qui l'entouré, du au désir de mort qu'il pouvait ressentir ici. Celui qui fût émis par ses ennemies qui cherchas à ce vengé du décès de leur ami tombé au combat contre la Slug Sannin de Konoha.

"Prend ça Foudre sorti: Obscurités factices." Ouvrant ça bouche lançant un éclair dans la direction de Tsunade. "Terre sortie: Mur de terre." Tsunade Plaça ses main sûr le sols pour utilisé ça technique convoquant un murs la protégeant de l'attaque adverse. les deux techniques entra en collision l'une avec l'autre levant un nuage de poussière dans les deux coté de Tsunade l'aveuglant momentané. Les deux autre shinobis profita du camouflage pour l'atteindre mais ne la trouva nul par en vue. Deux clone de terre sorti de leur cachette et tua les deux ennemis sûr l'effet de surprise.

"Bien plus que un et ceci sera terminé." Pensait t'elle rapidement.

"Je te tiens enfin." Cria son adversaire qui apparue derrière elle près à la poignardé avec son Katana. "Merde Naruto-chan désolé." Fût ça dernière pensé avant que toute la zone ce remplissais d'une puissante aura de mort stoppant l'agression du shinobi dans son élan.

"Que ce passe t'il ici?" Ce demanda t'il avant de ce retourné et de voir une chose qui ne s'attendrais jamais à voir dans toute ça vie. Devant lui ce trouvé un êtres horrifiant au dessus des cadavre de ses compagnon, et regardant avec peur la scène macabre ce déroulé devant ses yeux. La personne mystérieusement apparue de nul part enfonça ça main dans les cadavres des trois shinobis mort un par un et leur arracha ce qui ressemblait à une petite boule de flamme bleu translucide avant de les mangé tranquillement. Le shinobi tomba à ses genoux du au fait que le nouveau arrivant ce concentra maintenant sûr lui et laissa pesait tout son aura sûr ça personne.

Le voyant s'avançait est faire son chemin dans ça direction, les larmes commencé à lui venir. "Pi-Pitié...é..épargné moi." Pria t'il. Naruto regarda la personne devant lui le suppliant de le laissé vivre, mais ne savait pas si cela serait une bonne idée. Voyant que Tsunade allait en finir avec lui, il enfonça ça main dans la poitrine du Shinobi prendre par surprise Tsunade et dévora l'âme qu'il l'arrachait de son ennemie. Reprendre forme normale après en avoir terminé, Tsunade s'avança doucement dans ça direction pour lui posé ça main sûr son l'épaule.

Lieux: Monde intérieure de Naruto.

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux et ce retrouva dans son monde intérieure accompagné des 4 personnes à qui il avait dévoré leurs âmes. Ne pas perde du temps avec eux, il jetait en Enfer trois d'entre eux et le dernier au Paradis remarquant leurs couleurs d'âmes indiquant dans quelle endroit les envoyé. Une fois terminé il fût agressé par plusieurs mémoires et arrêta vite leurs venus choisissant de gardé seulement leur technique de foudre et jeté tous le reste sachant que cela ne lui serais pas utile. Ayant terminé son travaille est voir que ses niveau de chakra ont atteint de nouveau sommet de puissance, il quittait son monde avec un grand sourire plâtré sûr son visage heureux d'avoirs découvert une nouvelle chose dans ça malédiction qui lui sera utile plus tard.

Lieux: Retour au coté de Tsunade.

Naruto ce sentie secoué et regarda ça bâsan qui le regardé avec un visage inquiet sûr elle.

"Naru-chan ça va?" lui demande Tsunade un peux secoué par les action de l'enfant.

"O-Oui bâsan je viens juste de finir de jugé ses personnes." Lui répond t'il.

"Jugé?" Levant un sourcil à la déclaration de l'enfant.

"Oui bâsan. je ne fait pas que mangé l'âme, je l'envoie sois en Enfer ou aux Paradis selon ça couleur pour terminé le rituel." Fini t'il de lui répondre.

Tsunade soupira de soulagement heureuse de voir qu'il semblait redevenir l'enfant normale qu'elle aime ou presque. L'information qui vient de lui donné fût surprenante pour elle, décidé de le vérifié plus tard et de lui parlé de ses action.

"Naru-chan tu es sûr que tous va bien? Tu viens de tué un homme encore en vie là?"

"Oui je sais Tsunade-bâsan." Lui dit en murmurant Naruto. "Mais si je ne l'aurais pas fait tu serais morte et..." Tsunade l'attrapa dans ses bras pour stoppé ce qu'il allait pus dire le voyant tremblant de remords à présent.

"Chut Naru-chan ne t'inquiet pas tous et terminé." Lui donnant une bisous sûr le front. "Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie Naru-chan. Allons nous devons rentré avant que... MERDE!" S'arrêta t'elle brusquement avant de criée la dernière partie.

"Quoi bâsan qu'il y'a t'il de mal?" Lui demanda Naruto.

"Bon Naruto reprend ta forme de sceau, les renforts arrive déjà et ne parle surtout pas ok." Lui demanda t'elle en urgence.

Naruto obéis et repris ça forme scellé avant que 6 personne arrivé sûr les lieux.

Lieux: Tour Hokage.

Minato ne fût pas heureux de comment les événement ce sont succédé. D'abords ça mère meure de circonstance étrange après le chef du clan Hyûga la informé de l'enlèvement de ça fille, et ensuite Anko arriva pour lui annoncé qu'une aura terrifiante c'était réveillé dans la forêt de la mort. Lui ainsi que Hiruzen, Danzo, Hiashi, Anko et Yûgi suivaient les traces des Shinobis de Kumo et pourra s'inquiétait ensuite de la forêt de la mort après. Trouvant des pistes par où son partit leur groupe, traqué leurs chemins en direction du sud. Quelque minutes plus tard le groupe s'écroula sûr le poids d'une aura méconnaissable sentant la mort à la fin du chemin.

"Bon dieux qu'ais cesse ce que cela était?" Ce demanda le groupe n'ayant jamais eu à faire face à une t'elle puissante tueur intention.

"Prenez-tous garde l'IA me signale que le dangé et passé en classe triple S." Leur préviens Yûgi d'un ton sérieux.

Le groupe semblait faiblir au parole de Yûgi sachant que l'IA ne c'était jamais trompé.

"Hokage-sama ceci est la même source de pouvoir que j'ai ressentis dans la forêt de la mort." Lui dit Anko encore sous le choque du niveau de danger.

Minato prenait cela en compte ce demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien ce passé. le groupe parla entre eux pendant plusieurs minutes pour savoir quoi faire à présent. Yûgi reçus une mise à niveau du danger leur permettent de continué la traque aux shinobis de Kumo.

"A votre avis ce fût quoi ce pouvoir?" Minato demandait au groupe qui le suivait.

"Je ne sais pas. Mais quoi que ça aurait pus êtres, nous devrions resté sûr nos garde." Leur préviens Hiruzen.

Le groupe continua d'accords avec la déclaration du Sandaime et était prés à ce battre si nécessaire. Une fois arrivé il remarqua tous Tsunade qui tenait dans ses bras un petit enfant pâle avec de très court cheveux blond qui semblait dormir. Regardant tous autour pour apercevoir les cadavre des shinobis de Kumo, Minato avança rapidement jusqu'à Tsunade pour lui demandé ce qu'il sait passé avant de gelé reconnaissant son fils qui fût à pressant si proche de lui. Tsunade voyant son regard pris d'abords la parole dans un ton faussement urgent devant tous le monde.

"Vous voila enfin arrivé, bon la petit Hinata-san ce trouve derrière c'est arbre inconsciente avec le capitaine de Kumo." Pointait t'elle du doigt la direction à Hiashi. "Moi je dois apporté au plus vite cette enfant à l'hôpital je vous rejoindrez plus tard." Fini t'elle disparaissant dans un scintillement du corps.

FIN DE FLASH-BACK. Temps: Retour au temps présent.

* * *

Naruto fût heureux que Tsunade avait réussi à crée un mensonge sûr le pourquoi il ce trouvait là. Elle avait annoncé à son retour à la tour que l'enfant n'avait pas survécus prévenant discrètement Minato que ce fût un leurre à son grand soulagement. Bien entendu des recherche ont étaient mené sûr l'étrange énergie apparue dans la forêt de la mort comme présenté impérative au fût du danger qu'elle pouvait représenté au village. Naruto à du s'expliquait à ses amies qui remarqué c'est disparition aux beau milieux de la nuit sans que Tsunade le sache. Les filles l'avaient soutenu quand, il expliquait son problème et leur demanda de ne rien dire aux autres visiteur.

Mitsuko commença elle aussi à sortir comme son identité fût révélé par Anko qui demanda à la voir étant ça tante, au grand choque de Hiruzen et Jiraiya qui ensemble n'étaient pas mis au courant que Orochimaru à eu une fille. Les deux personne désapprouvé son comportement, disant qu'ils avaient tous les deux le droit d'avoirs était mis au courant comme Anko. Anko avait demandé la garde jusqu'au retour de son Sensei, mais Mitsuko refusa prétendant qu'elle préférais resté avec ses meilleur ami(e)s à ça grande déception. Anko bien entendu essayait de savoir qui fût ses ami(e)s mais refusa toujours de lui dire prétextant que ceci était confidentiel, et la seule personne habilité à lui dire sois Tsunade ou l'Hokage.

Naruto lui resta plus souvent avec Satsuki et de s'entraîné à la calligraphie pour amélioré son écriture et de pouvoir finir son jutsu d'espace/temps qu'il avait en mémoire par celle de Koto voulant l'amélioré au plus vite. Il s'entraînait aussi dans son contrôle de chakra pour le peux qu'il pouvait accomplir étant restreint, et celui de l'élémentaire de la foudre possédant maintenant une grande infinité avec elle. Mais ça faim l'appela toujours le soir ne semblent jamais satisfait pour une raison inconnue de lui.


	4. Chapitre 4: un autre chemin

**Chapitre 4: Une prophétie et un chemin improbable.**

Temps: 1 année plus tard

Naruto âgé de 5 ans et 9 mois.

Lieux: Bureau d'Hokage.

Minato assis sûr son siège d'Hokage, relisait les rapports de ses shinobis rentré de mission et signant la paperasse qui déborda de son bureau. Depuis peux de temps avec l'affaire de la tentative d'enlèvement de l'héritière Hyûga, le village de Kumo à tentait plusieurs fois de demandé réparation mais n'obtenue rien en retour. Les preuve fournie par l'ambassadeur qui à était capturé par eux sûr les lieux du fait, et du rapport reçus après l'interrogatoire avais mis toutes la lumière sûr les coupable. Le daimyô du feu et de la foudre c'étaient ensemble mis d'accords dans un arrangement pour remboursé la supercherie pour la tentative anfractueuse du kage de la foudre à sans paré du Dôjutsu de la famille Hyûga.

Minato avait demandé aussi à Tsunade les raison pour les quelle Naruto ne fût pas dans la pièce spéciale que lui et ça femme à crée pour le gardé en sécurité et de pouvoir le caché en secret de tous le monde. La raison qu'elle lui avait donné, lui fessait mal au cœur d'apprendre qu'il souhaitait juste prendre l'air étant tous le temps enfermé à l'intérieure. Comprendre les raison mais le prévient que la prochaine fois qu'il veux sortir, elle devra lui dire en avance pour préparé ça sortie.

Maintenant il devait repensé à cette énergie qu'il avait tous ressentie depuis peux. Étrangement elle lui à rappelé la même que celui sentie il y'a 4 ans et le fait que Naruto fût présent le maintenais dans un malaise. Il à commencé à donné des ordres à tous les shinobis, leur donnant ordonnant de ne pas approché la forêt de la mort jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre ce qui émettait une t'elle aura sinistre. Anko devait ce plaindre de cette ordre injuste mais Minato la convaincue que cela fût trop dangereux pour elle ou quiconque de si risqué.

La famille lui fessait des préparatif pour l'enterrement de Koto, ça mère mourut de circonstance étrange lords du dîné. Les derniers mots qu'elle prononça lui penné encore sûr son cœur. Ça dernière phrase qu'elle prononçât avant de mourir, fût des excuses pour avoir maudit Naruto à une vie qu'elle lui avait donné. Qui leva les sourcils de plusieurs membre de la famille, avant qu'elle ne ferme définitivement les yeux et mourut d'un seul coup au grand choque de la tous ceux au dîné.

Pensant à son fils lui fessait encore mal, il voulait lui rendre visite lui dire qui l'aimé. Mais le fait qu'il était déjà peux présent étant Hokage à ça famille ne lui ferait que plus de peine à lui et à son fils. Le laissant dans cette situation qui le frustra énormément. Parlé avec ça femme pour la convaincre de lui rendre visite na pas fonctionné aussi. Disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporté le fait que de voir son fils ainsi comme son amie Mikoto ne lui ferait que plus de peine, sans la soulagé du fardeau qu'elles devaient tous les deux gardé caché de tous le monde. Fardeau voila ce que était devenu leur enfant, non Minato savait que ce fût leurs fardeau et pas celui de Naruto. De leurs Faute de ne pas avoir sues évité la catastrophe qui était survenu ce jour là.

Kushina ne sait jamais pardonné de ça faiblesse portant toute cette affaire sûr ses épaules, affirmant qu'elle fût la seule responsable à la situation de son garçons. Le fait même qu'elle aurait préférait mourir à la place d'avoir leurs fils enfermé comme cela, et si la possibilité ce présentait elle n'hésiterait pas à lui donné ça vie en échange d'une meilleur pour son enfant. Minato aussi n'hésiterait pas à faire l'échange si elle ce présenta tout comme n'importe quelles parents.

* * *

FLASH-BACK 2 MOIS APRES LES ÉVÉNEMENT AVEC LES SHINOBIS DE KUMO.

Retour dans le temps d'une année.

Naruto âgé de 4 ans et 9 mois

Lieux: Demeure de la famille Uzumaki.

Kushina regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine ses deux filles joué avec leurs cousin(e)s dans le jardin au ninja. Derrière elle ce trouva ça demi-sœur Kuina et ça tante Akiko qui prenaient le thé.

"Kushina-chan viens t'asseoir avec nous prendre un peux de thé." lui demanda Akiko.

Kushina ce retourna pour prendre place tranquillement au côté de Kuina qui lui servie une tasse en la souriant doucement. Prenant une gorgé du verre pour ensuite soupirai, sentant ses nerf ce calmer en appréciant l'arôme de son thé.

"Alors tu te sens mieux?" La questionna Kuina inquiet depuis quelque temps.

"Oui mais je ne peux toujours pas arrêter de penser à mon petit garçons." Répondait Kushina vérifiant dans le même temps que les enfants n'était pas assez près pour l'entendre.

Les deux autres personnes dans la pièce compris de quoi elle parlait. Juste après la mort de Koto, Kushina ne pouvait plus penser cas son fils qu'elle à du abandonner pour ça sécurité. Au début cela lui fessait très mal de le laissé grandir sans pouvoir être à ses côté, mais plus le temps passé avec les filles plus les menace ce sont fait connaître pour lui faire comprendre que ceci avait bien été la meilleur des décisions à prendre. Mais à présent comme toute les tentatives ce sont arrêtés depuis un long moment, elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de ce posé des questions sûr lui.

"Kushina-chan ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que Tsunade trouvera un moyen de guérir ça maladie et comme cela il reviendra à la maison." Encouragé Akiko.

"O-Oui je..je l'espère moi aus..aussi." Dit Kushina commençant à pleurait.

Ça tante la pris dans ses bras pour la calmer de ça triste en espérant que ça crise de remord lui disparaîtra bientôt. Kuina la sœur de Minato quitta la pièce pour préparait le dîné du soir donnant un dernier regard compatissant à la femme de son grand frère.

Temps: Le soir même.

Le soir même après avoir couché les petit nous retrouvons Tsunade qui fût inviter pour le dîné accompagné de son frère Nawaki étant donné que Dan fût en mission de longue duré avec son sensei Orochimaru. Kushina et son marie Minato c'étaient assis devant eux buvant un peu thé servie par Akiko qui ce plaça entre Kuina et Yûgi, le marie de la sœur de Minato.

Minato regarda incertain Tsunade ne sachant pas par ou commencé la conversation sachant qu'il allait mettre ça femme mal à l'aise. Depuis quelque temps les demande de sortie de Naruto ce fessait de plus en plus fréquent lui donnant l'espoir qu'il fût en state de guérir petit à petit. En repensant à cela peut-être que abordé le sujet pourraient les fixés vite préférant savoir maintenant si ils restaient de l'espoir au lieux de patientait indéfiniment pour finir à en souffrir éternellement.

"Tsunade-san je me demandé comment cela ce passé avec les sortie?" Demandé Minato restant vague dans ses propos ne voulant pas être explicite devant ça femme après avoir réfléchie à la manière d'abordé son nouveau intérêt.

Tsunade savait que Minato allait lui posé bientôt des question sûr son fils maintenant qu'il fût mis au courant de ses sortie devenant fréquent. Fessant le point dans ça tête à savoir quoi dire et ne pas dire, elle lui sourit pour lui montré ça bonne humeur dans le rétablissement de Naruto. Les autres ce demanda de quoi pouvait bien parlé les deux concernaient et laissa alors Tsunade les éclairé sûr la conversation.

"Bien, Très bien même d'ici 1 ou 2 ans Naruto-chan pourra quitté l'hôpital." Dit t'elle à la plus grande joies des deux parents.

Kushina ne revenait pas de ce que annonçait Tsunade. Elle fût heureuse de l'entendre dire que son fils pourrait bien revenir d'ici 1 année ou 2 pour elle, mais le fait que son enfant sortait de la cachette spéciale qu'elle et son mari avait conçus au départ rien que pour lui commencé à sortir sans avoir était prévenue fût scandaleux.

"Minato-koi pourquoi ne ma tu rien dit sûr les sortie de Naruto-chan? Et ça vaux la même chose pour toi Tsunade-san." Dit t'elle pointant un doigt accusateur au deux personnes.

"Je suis désolé Kushina-chan mais comprend moi je ne voulait pas te donné de faux espoir." Lui plaidais son marie.

Kushina laissa ça colère retombé ayant entendu les raison de son amour. Maintenant elle voulait en savoir plus, apprenant que bientôt elle pourrait récupéré son fils et héritier à la maison.

"Alors comment fait t'il?" Questionna Kushina.

"Cela ce passe très bien, il récupère rapidement et ses niveau de chakra son monté en flèche." Répond t'elle pensant à comment elle pourrait leur parlé de son état spéciale aussi, mais savait que ce fût à Naruto de leur dire et non elle.

Tous le monde dans la pièce fût heureux de l'entendre mais souleva un sourcil à ça monté de chakra.

"Onêsan que veux tu dire par son augmentation de chakra?" lui demanda son frère Nawaki.

Tsunade commença à être tendu au fût de ce qu'elle allait bientôt devoir leurs dire.

"Hé bien...Heu vous voyez... Hum par où commencé?" Essayant de lui faire gagné du temps. "Ha oui cela c'est passé il y'a déjà un moment, Naruto avait terminé de lire tous les livres d'apprentissage que l'on lui avait offert comme cadeaux d'anniversaire.." Les deux parents sentie une douleur à leur cœur de ne pas lui avoir offert de cadeau comme à ses deux jeunes sœur. "Alors il ma demandait si j'avais des livres sûr le chakra et comment pouvait t'il le débloqué." A la surprise générale. "Donc le lendemain moi et Shizune, Nous lui avons laissé quelque parchemin sûr le sujet après qu'il à réussie à nous convaincre de le lui donné." Fini t'elle avant de prendre une gorgé.

Kushina en profita pour lui posé une question, comme le reste qui était présent écoutaient en silence laissant les parents de Naruto en apprendre davantage sûr leur enfant.

"Comment à t'il réussie à te convaincre Tsunade-san?" Minato fût aussi intéressé à savoir comment son fils à réussi à lui faire entendre raison, en sachant comment elle déteste ce faire contredire par l'un de sait patient.

"Il ma répondue que si il débloqué son chakra et bien que peut-êtres qu'avec le temps en augmentant ses réserve, il pourrait allez de mieux en mieux et je fût du même avis sûr cette question. Naruto-chan et si intelligent pour avoir pensait à cela aussi jeune je suis si fière de lui."Tous le monde écoutaient les louange que donna Tsunade à l'idée du jeune garçons.

Kushina et Minato fût ravis d'apprendre que leur fils pouvait prendre de bon choix, et espéraient qu'il pourrait devenir un bon chef de clan si il acceptait de revenir à la maison.

"Alors à t'il déjà commencé à pratiqué ça maîtrise de chakra?" Minato ce questionna et en avait encore beaucoup à demandé pour rattrapé le retard de comment ce déroulé la vie de son fils.

"Oui il à déjà commencé la pratique de la feuille qui à pus achever vite, mais ne peux pas encore pratiqué l'accrobranche sans êtres accompagné... Il à aussi pratiqué ça maîtrise d'élément de la foudre." Surprendre la salle que Naruto passé des étape de contrôle du chakra.

"Comment?" Attirant le regard de Tsunade comme Kushina demandé. "Comment sait t'il déjà faire le contrôle élémentaire? Tsunade tu ne l'aurais pas montré comment le faire?" Dit t'elle inquiète, comme ce fût un grand risque pour un enfant même de clan de pratiquer un contrôle si avancé.

"Non bien sûr que non je ne l'aurais même pas permis!" S'exclama t'elle, Comme elle s'occupa elle même de Naruto. Jamais elle autoriserait un enfant de pratiqué ce genre d'exercices. "Il la à prit de ses propres moyen par accident, j'ai moi même fût sidéré de le voir en action jouer avec la foudre au bout de ses doigt comme un serpent." Dit t'elle.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce suite à son annonce. Tous ceux présents ne savaient pas comment réagir au propos de Tsunade qui leurs donna une toute autres lumière sûr l'enfant, montrant comment puissant il pourrait devenir si il fût pris en main par un sensei qui pourrait lui apprendre.

"Je ne comprend pas si il est déjà si avancé alors pourquoi doit t'il attendre 1 année ou deux pour revenir vivre parmi nous?" Lui demander Akiko ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils devraient patienter plus longtemps.

Tous le monde qui fût présent étaient du même avis que Akiko, mais Tsunade secoua la tête négativement sachant qu'ils allaient lui demander les raisons de son séjour prolonger à l'hôpital.

"Oui c'est vrai que normalement il devrait être apte à rentré, mais Naruto-chan n'abandonnera pas Satsuki-chan." Dit Tsunade montrant un sourire doux à ceux présent. "Satsuki-chan est sûr la vois de la guérison de ses bobines de chakra, et Naru-chan lui à promis de rester à ses côté jusqu'à la fin pour qu'ils puissent ensemble quitter l'hôpital." Fini de leur expliqué Tsunade au parents qui semblaient étonné par le choix de leur fils.

"Je vois...Peut-tu me dire en plus sûr Naru-chan j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce qu'il aime, de ses goûts et de ses rêves?" Questionna Minato à la Slug Sannin.

Kushina ainsi que le reste fût intéressé par les envies de Naruto.

"Bien sûr. Alors par où commencé... Hum Naruto aime lire, apprendre le maximum de chose sûr le monde qui l'entoure aussi il aime beaucoup joué avec ses deux amies Mitsuko-chan et Satsuki-chan. Il aime à peux prés tous les plat qu'il mange comme un glouton." Dit t'elle avec un gloussement qui lui échappa. Les parents écoutaient attentivement ce que Tsunade leurs donna comme information heureux de pouvoir en apprendre plus sûr ses goûts. "Ses rêves..Je ne pourrais pas vous le dire car je ne sais pas encore de quoi il désirait...Mais je pense qu'il souhaiterait juste avoir une grande famille."expliqua t'elle au parents qui baissa légèrement leurs tête à ses mots là.

Minato et Kushina remercia Tsunade de l'avoir parlé de leurs fils et maintenant connaissait un peux mieux leur enfant même si ce ne fût pas que très peux d'information qu'elle leur dit. Nawaki et Akiko eux semblaient troublé par les compétence de Naruto, et de ça grande maîtrise à l'élément de ma foudre.

"Onêsan tu ne saurais pas la raison pour laquelle Naruto à une aussi grande affinité à la foudre? Posséderait t'il un Kekkai Genkai élémentaire?" Demanda Nawaki avec qui Akiko hoché ça tête en accord à la question.

Minato et Kushina regardaient à leur tour la réaction de Tsunade pour savoir si il y'avait une possibilité qu'il posséderait bien une limite de lignée. En ce demandant comment il aurait pus l'obtenir, comme tous les deux n'avait pas une forte affinité avec cette élément. Tsunade ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question comme elle ne connaissait pas la réponse, la mettre de côté ne sachant pas tous sûr ses capacité de l'enfant qu'elle prenait grand soins pour enfin leurs répondre.

"Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas vous le dire. Je ne sais pas beaucoup plus sûr ses capacité et ses compétence de ce qu'il pratique ou étudie maintenant qu'il sort plus souvent." Répond t'elle tristement ne sachant pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulue.

Minato allait parlé juste avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée, surprendre tous les invité et son épouse.

Lieux: Mont Myôboku.

Minato apparue au Mont Myôboku le territoire des crapauds avec qui il avait signé un contrat lui permettant de les convoqué pendant ses batailles en cas de besoins. Agitant ça main pour dissipé la fumé devant lui, il fessait face à mâ et pâ les aîné des crapauds. Ouvrant la bouche pour parlé de son mécontentement de ce faire appelé à l'improviste une voix à coté de lui pris les devant.

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué je fessait d'importante recherche pour mon prochain livre?" Ce plaint Jiraiya accroupie en tenant un petit carnet dans ça main.

"Ce n'ais pas le temps de ce plaindre Jiraiya-chan, l'ancien à une nouvelle prophétie à annoncé à chaque un de vous deux." La prévient Mâ.

Jiraiya cligna des yeux avant de repérait son élève le regardant avec un petit sourire rempli de malice. Commençant à sentir le danger venir il ce positionna vite debout et salua son élève.

"Ha Minato-san comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois que l'on c'est vue hein?" Lui demande t'il en suant un peux voyant sont sourire s'approfondir.

"Ho sensei je vais bien.. Mais ne devrais-tu pas plutôt chercher des information sûr un certain groupe au lieu de faire... Ta sois disant recherche hein? répondu et questionnait t'il en retour.

"Héhé oui.. Hé bien tu vois..." Commençant à transpiré un peux sûr le regard de son élève; Jiraiya détourna le regard pour faire face aux aîné qui semblaient prendre du plaisirs en le voyant gigoté à ça place."Ce n'ais pas pourquoi nous sommes là pas vrai? Mâ, Pâ conduisait nous à l'ancien que l'on entends cette nouvelle prophétie." Déclara t'il trouvant une échappatoire à ça situation.

Les aînés leurs fait signe de les suivre pour les conduire au près de l'ancien crapauds sage pour qu'il puisse leurs dire la grande nouvelle au sujet de la prophétie qui vient d'apparaître.

Lieux: Demeure Uzumaki.

Kushina et Tsunade parla encore un peu de Naruto pendant l'absence de Minato. Akiko étant partie ce couché et Nawaki rentré aussi à la maison pour ce reposé leur discussion ce passé tranquillement avant le retour de Minato qui portait un visage troublé.

"Minato-koi qu'elle est le problème?" demanda inquiet ça femme.

"Je viens d'avoir une réunion avec les anciens du Mont Myôboku à propos de la prophétie." Dit Minato avant de s'installé au côté de Kushina.

Les deux femmes ce regardait avant de retourné une nouvelle fois leur intention vers Minato voulant en savoir plus de détails sûr ce qui à été dit.

"Alors que dit cette prophétie cette fois-ci?" Demandait Tsunade étant mis au courant par Katsuyu de la véracité des prédiction des crapaud donné par le grand sage lui même.

Kushina ne savait pas quoi pensé de ses histoires de prophétie mais resta attentive au fût de quoi celui-ci pourrait retourné. Minato pris un verre de saké avant de commencé à dire les mots qu'avait utilisait le grand toad sage

 _Un enfant maudit avec une faim insatiable caché dans les feuilles_

 _Possédant une puissance jamais connue dans ce monde_

 _défiant ça destiner pour unifier son monde_

 _Ou ça faim le détruira dévorant tous ce qui ce trouvera sûr son passage_

 _Le quelle de sait deux chemins lui viendra de ses proches_

 _Avant que sont devoir s'accomplie._

Minato bue ça dernière gorgé de saké ne remarquant pas le visage blanc de Tsunade qui montrais son choque à ce qu'elle là entendu et Kushina semblait imperturbable à ce qu'avait dit son marie.

"Bon je pense que je vais rentrer me couché. Il commence à ce faire tard là." Dit avec empressement Tsunade.

"Tsunade-san attends j'aimerais si c'est possible que tu remette cela à Naruto-chan pour moi." Demanda Minato avec un peu d'hésitation. Remettant un kunai de Tobirama de son célèbre Hiraishin.

"Oui et moi j'aimerais que tu lui remette ceci." Kushina remis à Tsunade un parchemin contenant des fournitures de Fûinjutsu ainsi qu'une feuille pour savoir ses infinité élémentaire.

"Je lui remettrait demain... Voulez-vous que je lui dit que cela viens de votre part?" Tsunade regarda le visage des deux parents qui ne semblaient pas savoir si il devrait lui dire qui ils sont, pensant qu'il pourrait les détesté. "Ne vous inquiétez pas il sait déjà à propos de vous par Koto-san, et ne vous en veux pas comprenant votre choix." à l'étonnement de Minato et Kushina qui versa des larmes et pouvait lâché un petit sourire aimable.

"Si alors il est déjà au courant j'aimerais allé lui rendre visite pour le lui donné en personne." Répondu plutôt la mère.

"Je suis désolè Kushina-chan mais Naruto-chan est encore dans ça face de guérison, et m'avais explicitement demandé de ne vous rien vous dire. Pour que vous ne le voyez pas dans cette état avant d'être pleinement soigné." Tsunade leur dit à la grande déception des parents mais qui souriaient comme même à la connaissance que Naruto pourrait bientôt revenir et les accepté comme père et mère.

"Merci Tsunade-san bientôt j'annoncerais la nouvelle aux filles et au reste des enfants du clan pour qu'ils ne soient pas choqué quand il reviendrait." Tsunade hocha ça tête au parole de Minato.

* * *

FIN DE FLASH-BACK

Retour au présent.

Continuant à remplir les rapports devant lui, il pensa à l'anniversaire de ses enfant qui serais là dans 3 mois, et ne pus s'empêchai de ce demandé quelle genre de cadeaux Naruto aimerais recevoir. Bien décidé de lui offrir un présent, il appellerait Tsunade plus tard pour savoir ce qu'il lui ferait plaisir comme elle le connaissait beaucoup mieux que lui. Sentir à nouveau une nouvelle pointe de culpabilité lui retombé dessus à cette pensé là montré comment d'un mauvais père était t'il. Même si son fils fût malade et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui rendre visite, le fait de ne presque rien savoir sûr lui le dégoutta, ce demandant si il avait même le droit de s'appelais son père étant aussi ignorant sûr son aîné.

Laissez une larmes tombé sûr ça paperasse, et ce promettre de très vite changé la tendance pour découvrir un maximum sûr son fils qui un jour rentrera à la maison au près de lui et de ça mère. Imaginant ça famille au complet lui apporta un sourire triste et rêveur au coins des lèvres. "Bientôt Naruto tu reviendras ceci et ma promesse de vie, mon fils." Pensa t'il déterminé à rentré dans la vie de son garçon.

* * *

Lieux: Hôpital de Konoha, chambre de Naruto.

Pour ça première année de formation pour Naruto qui son entraînement portait ses fruit, dans ça calligraphie et son contrôle sûr l'élément de foudre grâce à la technique du clone d'ombre ayant lus le parchemin sûr celui-ci dans ceux reçus par ça grand-tante Tsunade. Le nombres de clone qu'il pouvait réalisé fût impressionnant si d'autres personnes le regardé ayant l'âme de ça grand-mère et des 4 autres shinobis de Kumo avait agrandi ses réserve à d'énorme pas de géant. Convoquant une 100 de clone qui lui laissa 20% de ses réserve de chakra, lui permettait d'apprendre beaucoup plus vite les domaines qui souhaita étudié comme les jutsus médical et les Fûinjutsus qu'il avait en mémoire et ceux dans les parchemins pour mieux les comprendre l'aida assez bien.

Pour l'instant ses progrès dans la partie médical était petit mais pour son âge rendrait certaines personnes jalouse de ses progrès. Il pouvait soigné les plaies, des membre brisés et détenait la connaissance du corps humain. Lui laissant encore beaucoup à apprendre, ne pouvant pas commencé les Iryo jutsu et ne possédant pas un contrôle suffisant sûr son propre chakra et de cobaye à utilisé, et étudia alors les poisons et antidote.

Dans les Fûinjutsus il à atteint le niveau 4. Le premier niveau fût le scellement d'objet de 0 à 1,5 Kilos et le descellement de celui-ci . Le second crée ses Parchemin explosive niveau 1 à 2, de petit explosion de fumigène à une petite explosion de feu. le troisième niveau son ceux qu'il lui permettait de lié un petit sceau de malus sûr une personne, donnant un état négative entravant leur mouvement. Son niveau ne pouvait pour l'instant que s'appliqué au civil ou gênin. Le dernier lui permit de scellé du chakra de faible attaque de rang D et F.

Bientôt il pourra passé au niveau intermédiaire mais avant ça, il devra commencé d'abords à pratiqué la marche de l'arbre comme l'exercice de la feuille ne lui pouvait pas le laissé pratiqué à un plus grand niveau sans avoir le contrôle de chakra nécessaire.

Grâce aux clones d'ombres, Naruto ainsi pouvait resté avec Satsuki plus longtemps au fût que ça santé c'était rétablie. Mitsuko à du rester avec Anko ça tante pour ne pas attiré l'attention en restant trop de temps dans l'hôpital. Naruto pouvait la voir en secret 2 fois par semaine pour son grand plaisir à tous les deux. Satsuki apprécia l'attention que lui porta son ami Naruto comme Mitsuko ne pouvant plus êtres présent ici. Les deux filles au début de la découverte de quoi était atteint Naruto, les avaient laissez sans voix mis vite repris le dessus et lui avait demandé de quoi il était capable avec ses capacité de Jinchûriki.

Tsunade aidé Naruto à surmonté le traumatisme d'avoir provoqué la mort du shinobi de Kumo. Cela lui à pris 3 semaines avant de s'en remettre du au fait de son jeune âge, ils sont du la chance qu'il à compris que celui-ci à du être nécessaire pour la protéger d'une mort certaine qu'elle aurait pas sue éviter sans son aide. Elle voulait aussi lui demander ce qu'il pensait de ses deux parents maintenant qu'il fût mis au courant de leurs identité, et fût heureux d'apprendre qu'il comprenait leurs geste et la motivation derrière celui-ci.

Naruto fouilla plus loin dans ce qu'il gardait de la mémoire de ça grand-mère et commença à étudier une autre branche qui fût attacher au Fûinjutsu, l'espace et le temps. C'est deux nouvelle catégorie l'intéressa énormément au vue de quoi il pourrait inventé si il maîtrisait le sujet assez bien. Retourné dans son étude il commença à prendre des notes aussi sûr la personne qu'il avait vue dans ça première sortie, et de ça capacité spéciale Fûinjutsu du jeu. Ne voyant que des bon point dans cette technique qui l'intriguait beaucoup, Naruto écrivait ses premières notes sûr le jeu et l'Hiraishin de son arrière arrière grand-père Tobirama qu'il reçus de la part de son père qui l'avait rendu heureux.

Il ce demanda si bientôt il rencontrerait ses parents mais préféra encore attendre, comme il apprit qu'une autre tentative d'assassina avait eu lieux il y'a quelque jours. Naruto réfléchie à ses prochain mouvement comme depuis peu la matriarche du clan Uchiwa rendait visite à Satsuki au fût de ça santé qui ce stabilisa et pus débloqué son chakra en obtenant directement son Dôjutsu Izanagan qui fût étonné de ses nouveau yeux. Bientôt elle devra rentré et Naruto avait expressément demandait à ses deux amies de gardé le secret sûr son existence. A la grande confusion de Satsuki qui respecta comme même la demande de son ami.

Naruto apprit de la part de Satsuki que le ce fût à causse de son clan qu'elle avait était blessé, et que Tsunade les avaient avertie que peut-être elle ne pourrait pas utilisé son chakra comme ce fût un poisson dangereux pour les enfant dans laquelle un autre enfant du nom de Lee fût atteint du même poison. Naruto n'aimait déjà pas le chef du clan Uchiwa qui au débuts voulue la mort de ça fille étant dans l'incapacité au début d'avoir ça chance d'utilisé son chakra et avais alors tentait de la tuer. Mais maintenant qu'elle pouvait sans servir et pouvez déjà activé leur ligné, il fut heureux de l'accueillir comme une autre prodige comme son aîné. L'hypocrisie fût le mot parfait pour ce personnage dégouttant de l'avis de Naruto, La mère par contre avais tout pour êtres aimé comme c'est grâce à elle que Satsuki à pus être mis en sécurité en la conviant à Tsunade pour les soins et eux la chance de la guérir.

Naruto écrivait ses prochaine sortie à pratiqué la marche de l'arbre puis plus tard ajoutera l'exercice de la feuille en plus pour augmenté son contrôle rapidement. Bien entendu il ne laissait pas ses pouvoirs de Jinchûriki en reste fessant d'innombrable expérience pouvant transformé certaine partie de son état parfait comme ses cornes la couleur de ses cheveux ou même les pupilles de ses yeux. Ça faim d'âme ne s'arrêtais pas de sitôt ayant besoin chaque semaine d'allé dans la forêt de la mort pour qu'il puisse nourrie son appétit insatisfait des repas qu'il reçoit.

* * *

Temps: 2 mois et 4 semaine plus tard.

Naruto de ça chambre à l'hôpital de Konoha regarda par ça fenêtre étant maintenant le dernier qui est resté dans cette étage depuis les 7 dernière semaines. Soupirant et relire l'enveloppe que ça grande-tante Tsunade lui avait remis pour l'invitation de son anniversaire à la demeure Uzumaki, qui ce passerais uniquement cette fois-ci en privé à 18 heure. Naruto ne fût pas certain que le bon moment était arrivé comme ça faim n'arrêtais pas de croître avec le temps qu'il passait, et avait parlé de ses doutes et peur à Tsunade qui l'encouragea à essayé de vouloir assisté à la fête.

Naruto décida de sortir prendre un peu l'air et de continué à pratiqué ça marche de l'eau. En sortant de ça chambre il plaça un sceau d'Hiraishin pour ce téléportait pensant que celui-ci fût terminer e ne sait pas aperçus de l'avoir plaçait sûr le sceau de la barrière qui protéger l'étage.

Arrivant dans un terrain d'entrainement, il créa plusieurs clones d'ombres qui pratiqua l'exercice pendant que lui et quelque un des clones l'aidé à peaufiné les scellé sûr la capacité du Gamer.

"Bien maintenant il me reste plus à connecter les sceaux avant d'activé le processus de démarrage." Pensait Naruto assis dans un grand cercle qui à était peint par ses clones qui vérifiait encore les écriture pour êtres sûr de ne pas avoir manqué la moindre erreur possible.

Quatre clones d'ombres entoura Naruto commençant le processus par plusieurs joint à la mains, un autre clone plaça une étiquette marqué du mot SCEAU sûr le torse nue de Naruto qui restait accroupie pendant tous le procédure. Les autres clone finit les joint requis avant de crier le nom de la technique. "Fûinjustsu: L'art du jeu." Chaque clone claquais leurs mots sûr une partie du sceau qui commençais à rampait vers la forme immobile de Naruto.

Naruto ressentie très vite une grande douleur dans tous son corps, les clones paniquait très vite voyant que quelque chose était faut. Très vite les 5 clones remarquait que les écriture ne ce dirigeait pas dans la direction du sceau qui avait était plaçait là plutôt mais plongeait dans le second qui vient d'apparaître. Celui qui le montrait comme le Jinchûriki de la mort. Apparaissant très vite aux coté de l'original qui ce tordait dans la douleur, 4 clones ce dissipait pour permettre au dernier de pouvoir rester plus longtemps pour aidé l'original. Plaçant une main sûr l'épaule de Naruto et activer le sceau d'Hiraishin pour pouvoir ce téléportait vite à l'hôpital.

Une fois arrivé, les murs du couloir brillé vifs avant qu'une barrière apparue autour du clone et de Naruto les enferment dans une sphère et de disparaître.

* * *

Monde: Inconnue.

Localisation terre: montagne enneigé

Naruto ressenti son corps se torde de douleur il perdait de plus en plus de force que le voyage dimensionnelle le fessait souffrir. Après quelque instant, il sentie son corps touché la terre ferme. Regardant dans son environnement il s'aperçoit qu'il se trouve au fond d'un cratère enneigé. Remarquant une autre personne presque enterrer dans la neige est blessée décidé de savoir si les souvenirs de l'inconnue pourrait l'aidé à s'orienté. S'approchant de l'inconnue inconscient, il apporta sa main et plongea dans la vie de l'homme. Naruto donna un regard de dégoût pure et de terreur à ce que ce monstre nommé Broly avait commis.

Tuant des milliards de personnes et détruisant des planètes comme si c'était un jeux le dégoutta, mais il devrait concéder que ce démon dégage une puissance monstrueux pour capable de faire ce genre de choses Il était aussi intriguer par l'énergie qu'il utilise se ne fus pas chakra mais quelque chose appelé ki. Prendre la décision de lui dévoré l'âme est l'envoyer en Enfer, il lui arracha son âme et la dévora. Attendre quelque seconde que l'âme descend à l'estomac, s'évanouie de la nouvelle sensation qu'il ressenti.

Monde-intérieur.

Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, il s'attendait à apparaître devant les portes Paradis et Enfer comme à son habitude mais maintenant se trouver devant le précipice dévoreur d'âme en regardant en bas, il admira l'eau verdâtre qui ce déplacé dans le sens de l'aiguille d'une montre comme un siphon tourbillonnant. Sentent que la choses pouvait êtres dangereux si quelqu'un tomber la dedans regarda les alentours pour ne voir q'une brumes cachait le reste de l'endroit, Voyant sa cible Broly se réveillé, Naruto activa ses chaînes pour le capturer.

Broly se sentait en pleine forme après son repos de sa défaite de Kakarot. Grognant amèrement d'avoir perdue à cette insecte, il ouvrit ses yeux pour êtres entourer d'une brumes tout autour de lui, mais avant de pouvoir faire une action il fut épingler et capturer par des chaînes. Voulant se libérer il utilisa toute sa force mais remarqua qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, suivant l'endroit d'ou les chaîne provienne ne voyant qu'un être humanoïde à l'aspect terrifiant.

 **"Bonjour Broly je dois dire que ta courte vie fût... intéressant, mais elle s'achève ici. T'on règne de terreur et maintenant terminé adieux."** Naruto commença à déplacé le corps de Broly au dessus du dévoreur d'âme et s'arrêta avant de ressentir une grande douleur lâchant brusquement ça proie dans le tourbillon infernale qui s'agita follement.

Monde réelle.

Retour dans le monde réelle Naruto tomba sûr ses genoux prenant appuie sûr ses mains et commençais à transpirait abondamment avant que son corps change en prenant plus de masse et de volume. La moitié de ça vision tourna aveugle momentanément avant de sombrer dans le noir complet ne lui laissant plus que un œil. ce remettre sûr ses pied il convoqua plusieurs clones d'ombres et leur ordonne d'allé repérais leur environs. Les clone hocha leurs tête avant de ce dispersait et commença les recherche.

Naruto méditait pour savoir qu'elle était le problème avec son sceau sachant que quelque chose et allait mal. Regardant la paume de ça main droite marqué par le sceau d'Hiraishin collé à celui de la barrière de l'hôpital lui donna une migraine fessant l'hypothèse d'être dans un autre mon de ou une autre dimension. Les larmes lui viens très vite ne sachant pas si il pourrait revenir dans son monde et surtout dans combien de temps ça lui prendrait pour réalisé cette exploit. Il avait peur, Il était seule et ne savait pas ou il pouvait ce trouvé. Désorienté par le sceau qui lui donna encore de la douleur, Naruto devait vite faire un plan pour son prochain mouvement et étudier la question plus tard une fois qu'il ce serait rétablie de ses blessure et entrave.

Une trentaine de minute plus tard ses clone lui revient avec de la nourriture, un clone avec une orbe orange avec 5 étoile incrusté à l'intérieure et un autre avec ce qui ressemblait à un sacs de sport. Les clone déposa toutes les affaires à coté de l'original avant de ce dissipé pour permettre à Naruto de gagné leurs mémoire. Une fois le processus terminé et les souvenirs bien arrangé, Naruto gagna vite une lueur d'espoirs avec les souvenir de ses deux derniers clone.

Les Dragon Ball, c'est boule de dragon lui permettrait de faire plusieurs souhaits en invoquant le dragon sacré Sheron selon les souvenirs des deux enfants Goten et Trunk. Prenant le sacs et l'ouvrir remarquant le dragon radar avec 6 boule du dragon plus celui à coté il pourrait réalisé ses vœux et rentrait à la maison. Enfin décidé de ne pas manqué ça chance Naruto mis la dernière boule du dragon parmi les autres et s'éloigna le plus loin possible de la montagne et de la ville qui abritait les deux enfants puissant.

Terre: dessert du diable, Château en ruine abandonné.

Naruto ce prépara a faire appelle au dragon Sheron une fois arrivé dans un endroit ou il jugeait bon de faire son souhait et plaça sûr le sols les 7 boule du dragon qui commença à clignoté intensément en émettant une lumière vifs.

"DRAGON SACRÉE ENTENDS MON APPELLE ET EXHAUSSE MES SOUHAIT" Cria avec espoir Naruto.

Le ciel s'assombrit plus qui ne l'était au par avant, l'orage ce fessait de plus en plus fort et grondait à chaque coup de tonnerre qui sabbat sur la terre ferme. Les 7 boules du dragon commença à lévité avant qu'un flash de lumière aveugle momentanément la vue de Naruto, après une petit quantité de temps la lumière ce fessait moins fort, les yeux de Naruto sa grandit sur le choc. Devant lui ce trouva une dragon d'une taille titanesque qui prenais la forme d'un dragon chinois de couleur vert dons le corps pour-êtres aperçu entre les nuages.

 **"** **Toi qui à réunie les sept boules du dragon, tu à droit à trois souhait."** Demanda sheron.

Naruto fût en effervescence qu'il puisse accomplir 3 vœux aux lieux d'un seule. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait demandé, il trouva très vite son premier vœux.

"Dragon Sheron peut-tu arrangé mon problème de fûinjutsu pour qu'il s'adapte à mon corps." Souhaité en premier lieux Naruto voulant à tout pris reprendre le contrôle sûr son corps.

 **"Ce souhait est compliquait mais je vais essayé."** Répondue en retour Sheron. Après quelque instant ses yeux clignotait d'une couleur rouge. **"Ton souhait à était exhaussé. Maintenant qu'elle est ton second vœux?"**

Naruto sentie son corps ce torde avant de ce réajusté et clignota plusieurs fois des yeux repérant une fenêtres avec un message qui est apparue devant lui.

 **Bienvenue dans Naruto le jeux.**

 **chargement du jeux: 0%**

 **Temps de chargement: 11H59.**

Voyant le message d'accueil Naruto soupira de soulagement voyant que le vœux fût complet. Regardant la paume de ça main droite et le sceau inscris maintenant sûr lui comme un tatouage une idée lui venu à l'esprit.

"Dragon Sheron je souhaite pour mon second vœux que tu me transmis la totalité du contrôle de ce sceau et de ses pouvoirs à moi." Lui demande t'il.

Les yeux du dragon Sheron brillé une nouvelle fois annonçant que son second vœux fût accomplit. Naruto sentie la connaissance lui venir à la tête de ce qu'il pourrait accomplir avec ses nouveau pouvoirs lui donnant un grand sourire fous au visage de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire avec.

 **"Ton second souhait à était accomplit. Maintenant demande moi ton dernier vœux?"** Exigea Sheron.

"Qu'elle veux je pourrais bien demandé maintenant hein?" Ce demandait Naruto. Voyant qu'il avait déjà tous ce qu'il avait besoin sûr la main, remarquant une grande augmentation de ses pouvoirs qui pourrait prévenir les autres habitant de ce monde paniquait vite avant d'avoirs une idée. "Sheron je souhaiterait que tu me donne le plein contrôle de mon énergie, chakra." Demandait t'il à la hâte.

Les yeux du dragon scintillé une dernière fois avant de lui dire que son vœux fût exhaussé. Naruto baissa vite son niveau de puissance pour le caché de tous le monde avant d'entendre les dernière parole du dragon.

 **"Maintenant que j'ai fini d'exhaussé tes souhait je pars, adieux."** Dit Sheron avant de disparaître. Naruto regardait les boules du dragon monté en hauteur et conclue qu'elle devait ce dispersait dans des direction aléatoire pour ce reposé. appelant 7 clones d'ombres et les envoyer attrapé chaque un des dragon ball. Les clone atterrie juste en face de l'original remarquant maintenant que les boules du dragon son devenue des pierre, mettant en hypothèse qu'elle devait récupéré ses pouvoirs à partir d'un certain temps.

Sentir la fatigue lui venir, il décidait de rentrait j'ai lui avant qu'une sphère dimensionnelle le couvre et disparue sans laissé de trace. Quelque minute plus tard un groupe de personne approcher les lieux maintenant tenue stérile.

"Dites moi sentaient vous la moindre trace de Ki?" Demandait inquiet un jeune garçon dans une tenue de combat en orange et bleu.

"Non pas la moindre ses comme si elle avait tout à coup disparue!" s'exclama à ce qui pourrait êtres décrit comme un moine dans une tenue violette avec une cape blanche et un turban enroulé au dessus de ça tête.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe mais ceci ne présage rien de bon." Répondu un grand homme vert dans la même tenue que le moine.

"Piccolo-sensei pensait vous que ceci pourrait êtres un nouvelle ennemie?" Demanda le jeune homme. Celui qui ce fait appelé Piccolo ce tourna vers son ancien élève avant de parlé de ça pensé "Je ne peux pas te le dire avec certitude.. Mais celui qui à fait les vœux à garder en ça possession les boules du dragon et cela est très mauvais."

Les deux autres présent avalé aux mots de l'ancien Namek sachant que cette personne pourrait faire d'énorme dégâts avec les dragon ball.

"Une dernière chose aussi." Dit t'il ce retournant face au deux autres.

"Quoi il y a quelque chose d'autre." Dit Le moine un peux en panique à la situation. "Que va t'on faire Gohan-san, Piccolo-san?"

"Calme toi Kuririn-san (Krilin en français) Je suis sûrque l'on trouvera une solution, pas vrai Piccolo-sensei?" Demanda Gohan à son ancien professeurs qui hocha ça tête en réponse.

"Oui on pourrait demandé à dendé lui peux savoirs oû ce trouve les dragon ball même désactiver." Ce tournant vers Kuririn qui lâcha un soupire soulagé mais remarqua un sourire étrange sûr le visage de Piccolo qui lui fessait maintenant complètement face.

"Alors dis moi Kuririn-san pourquoi porte tu ma tenue hein? Tu veux peut-êtres que je te forme ou alors..." Demandait Piccolo élargi son sourire voyant maintenant le moine qui commençait à transpirait sous le regard de l'ancien tyran.

"N-Non. héhé... tu vois... je pensais que...pour la fête ..Halloween que.." Kuririn s'éloigna de plus en plus de ça position voyant Piccolo chargeait plusieurs boule de Ki de ses mains et prés à les fustigiez en un instant.

Ce qui suivie fût une course poursuite avec plusieurs explosion avec un moine priant pour un ancien démon et un jeune prince riant de cette situation tout à fait normale.

* * *

Monde: Pays-élémentaire.

Lieux: Hôpital du village de Konoha, chambre de Naruto.

Une fois que Naruto arriva il supprima le sceau Hiraishin mis sûr la barrière et remarqua qu'il n'était partie que depuis quelque seconde voyant qu'il n'était encore que 11H50. Ressentir encore un peut de fatigue il décida d'allait ce reposé et de voir ce qui pourrait bien arrivé plus-tard.


	5. Chapitre 5: Gain et perte

**Chapitre 5: Bonus ou Malus?**

Lieux: Hôpital de Konoha, chambre de Naruto.

Naruto âgé de 5 ans et 11 mois.

Naruto regarda le nouveau message qui le réveilla de son sommeille ce demandant pourquoi Tsunade ou Shizune ne sont pas venu le réveillé, étant donné qu'il avait dormit depuis plus de 12H sans interruption. Ce levé délicatement de son lit, Naruto aperçue un message signalant que la partie était prêt à être lancé. Ne sachant pas comment cela pourrai fonctionné il essaya d'appuyé sûr le mot devant lui, mais ça main passa à travers l'édite fenêtre et est devenue moins lisible. Pensant pendant quelque seconde comment commencer la partie, un changement ce produit comme si elle reconnaissait la commande mentale. Alors le jeux reconnait les commande mental intéressant."

 **Chargement des statistique en cours...**

Attendre plusieurs minutes que les statistique ce montre, Naruto ce leva pour faire face à la fenêtres de ça chambre regardant le village de Konoha dans la nuit animé mais toujours silencieux. Un bip retenti dans ça tête lui fessant comprendre que le chargement fût terminé.

 **Présentation du joueur.**

 **Personnage:** Uzumaki Naruto.

Nom du protagoniste principale du jeu.

 **Race:**?

Détermine votre race ou vos origine. (?)

 **Clan:** Uzumaki (Héritier) - Senju.

Vos origine vienne de la famille Uzumaki et Senju deux grand clan de Konoha.

 **Etat:** Instable.

Montre l'état du joueur et de ça santé physique ou mentale. (?)

 **Source de pouvoir:** Déséquilibré.

Ceci est la source de votre pouvoir. (?)

 **Titre permanent:** Héritier du clan Uzumaki.

Titre permanent inchangeable pour l'instant

 **Titre:** Aucun

Permet de prendre un titre gagner qui donne certain bonus.

 **Classe:** Civil.

Permet de choisir la classe du combattant. (Guerrier,Ninja,Prêtre,...etc.)

 **Niveau:** 97.

Permet de voir le niveau actuel.

 **Expérience:** 7.430.000/15.500.000.

Permet de voir l'expérience avant de passé au niveau supérieure.

Lisant les information Naruto eux presque une crise cardiaque voyant certain des statues présent lors de la mise en page.

"Q-Qu'est ce que cela signifie race inconnue ou que mon état soit instable? Et qu'elle est mon problème sûr ma source d'énergie?" Paniqué Naruto en interne, Mais avant qu'il puisse s'inquiéter davantage une lueur verte l'englobe totalement avant de disparaître. Naruto ce sentie étrangement calme tout d'un coup le laissant assez stable pour trouvé ce qui pourrait arrangé son état est de découvrir ce qu'il est devenue. Lancé une commande mentale sûr la race de nouvelle information apparue mais resté cacher alors n'ayant pas d'autres choix ce concentrât sûr son statut d'état.

 **Statut d'état:** Instable.

 **Information:** Vos origine raciale provoquant une grande faim insatiable dans votre régime corporelle et mentale.

"D'accord maintenant c'est juste devenue plus étrange qu'avant!" Pensait Naruto dérouté par l'information reçus. "Je ne devrais pas trop pensait à cela pour l'instant et me concentré sûr mon deuxième problème." Ce dit t'il volant regroupé toute les information avant d'agir dans le précipice, ne voulant pas terminé par un accident comme tout à l'heure en finissant dans une autre dimension.

 **Source de pouvoir:** Déséquilibré.

 **Information:** Vos s'énergie de Chakra Yang et Ki ce mêle parfaitement ensemble mais ce déséquilibre aux niveau de votre Chakra Yin sans avoir l'énergie spirituelle requis pour rééquilibré.

"Ok cela et assez dangereux! ...Je dois trouvé un moyen d'avoir accès à une autre alimentation comme je l'ais fait pour Broly." Réfléchie Naruto comprenant le risque qu'il en cours si il reste dans cette état trop longtemps sans savoir si cela pourrais entraîné d'autres complication. "Si je me déplace dans une autre dimension qui comporte l'énergie d'on j'ai besoins, je pourrais alors tous réarrangé." Conclut Naruto heureux d'avoir trouvé une solution et ce surpris d'avoirs aussi vite trouvé une solution.

"Le seul problème est ma faim... peut-être que dans l'autre monde je pourrais l'assouvir?" Bavait t'il en pensant à toute les âme qu'il pourrait dévoré."Bizarre avant rien que le fait de mangé des âme me déconcertais mais là... Je pense que physiquement et mentalement, j'ai cesse d'être humain." Naruto laissa lâché un soupire de défaite, mais pris l'information plutôt bien sans en être trop infecté par ça propre analyse.

Naruto passa plusieurs heure à décidé de quoi faire pour son prochain mouvement il ne pouvait pas allé plus loin dans ça capacité de joueur comme une erreur sais produit lui disant que certain fichier était endommagé. Sachant maintenant qu'il devait s'occuper de ses problème d'état de personnage, il à commencé à faire plusieurs allé retour entre son monde et d'autre dimension pour trouvé celui qui pourrais réglée son problème. Ayant trouvé une dimension d'on les pouvoirs venez des fruits appelé fruit du démon comme il à vue un enfant de son âge appelé luffy en consommé un et être prévenue de ses effets positive ou négative fût intéressant et le mis sûr le côté pour un moment ultérieure où il reviendrais plus tard.

Après plusieurs autre monde sans trop d'importance, Naruto tomba sûr une scène plutôt horrible d'un homme transformant toute une ville en particule bleu pour crée une espèce de clés bizarre. Intéressé par les événement qui ce produit dans ce monde, il choisit d'observez ce monde pour un moment pour savoir qu'elle genre d'énergie il utilisé.

* * *

Monde: inconnue.

Localisation: Ville déserte.

Naruto regarda depuis le portail à la recherche d'une forme de vie ne trouvant aucune dans les parage, il agrandit son sens pour ressentir deux personne dans la direction des montagne. Une fois le zoom placé sûr les deux être vivant, Naruto remarqua que l'un deux était blessé et que l'autre ce qui semblait être une fille avec des cheveux d'une couleur rousse était entrain de le guérir. Décidé de patienté et de voir ce qui pourrais ce passé il approché le portail le plus proche des deux personne pour avoir un meilleur point de vue et d'écouté leurs conversation.

Avec les deux personne.

C'était finie pour eux leur dernier espoir d'arrêté Sôsuke Aizen avait échoué. Même quand Ichigo avait utilisé son Final Getsuga Tensho, Aizen avait survécut et faute des mots il est repartie vers la ville de Karakura en laissant derrière lui le jeune suppliant shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki dans le désespoir complet à la situation présente. Ichigo et Orihime avait regardé depuis les gravas toute les personne dans la ville ce faire tuer sans pouvoirs rien y faire.

Orihime fessait de son mieux pour guérir son ami qui était venu à son secours dans le Hueco Mundo est avait combattue de nombreux adversaire puissant pour venir la sauvé. Elle qui na rien pus faire depuis le début et maintenant ils étaient les dernière personne de Karakura encore en vie, mais pour combien de temps avant que Aizen revient les achevé.

"Orihime-chan tu peux t'arrêté, je vais perdre tous mes pouvoir spirituelle quoi qu'il arrive." Lui demande Ichigo d'un de défaite.

Les larmes sont vite apparue sûr le visage d'ange de la jeune fille en entendant celui qui n'avait jamais baisser les bras même quand ils ont du faire face à la Soul Society ou d'envahir le Hueco Mundo, perde espoir signifier rien d'autres que d'admettre la défaite qui semblait inévitable.

"Je refuse de t'abandonné.. Il ne faut pas abandonné Kurosaki-kun..Il faut...Il faut." Orihime ne pouvait pas trouvé les mots juste elle avait perdue tous ses ami(e)s, ne laissant qu'elle est l'homme d'on elle était tombé amoureux comme les dernier survivant. Ichigo ce sentait mal de l'avoir dans cette état et ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour la consolé, alors il la tout simplement pris dans ses bras en essayant de lui apportait le plus de confort et de chaleur qui pourrait l'aidé.

"Allons à Karakura... Rester ici ne nous aidera pas." Lui dit doucement Ichigo. Orihime ne répondait pas et juste hoché ça tête.

Les deux fessaient leur chemin jusqu'à la ville avant que celle-ci sois transporté dans le monde des vivant. Tous de suite ils remarquaient une nette différence dans le paysage. Haut dans le ciel Orihime et Ichigo remarqua une immense déchirure laissant le Hueco Mundo ouvert au monde des vivant qui ce remplissait très vite de Hollow de toute sorte de classe. De l'autre côté à l'opposé ce trouvé la Soul Society, mais ce qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas fût les portes de l'enfer grande ouverte laissant s'échappé plusieurs millier de personne dans des tenues de prisonnier suivie par les gardiens qui essayé à tout pris de récupéré ceux qui tentaient de s'échappé.

"Le monde est vraiment foutue maintenant." Dit Ichigo voyant le carnage commencé tout autour d'eux.

Orihime regarda la lute qui ce joué devant eux avec horreur. Jamais elle n'aurais imaginé un t'elle résultat après la victoire de Aizen contre la Soul Society, et de tous les problèmes que cela engendrerais.

"Que vessons-nous Ichigo-kun?" Lui demanda Orihime tenant ses mains prés de ça poitrine en regardant la ville desserte de tous ses habitant qui là peuplé il n'y pas si longtemps de cela.

Ichigo remarqua qu'elle lui avait pas appelé par son nom et lui avait même mis le suffixe Kun. Mettant cela de côté pour l'instant pour répondre à ça question, Ichigo ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire et ce qu'il pourrait êtres fait.

"Si seulement Geta-Bôshi (Urahara Kisuke) était ici, il serait sûrement quoi faire." Pensait Ichigo frustré par les déroulement de la situation. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire Orihime-chan tous ce que l'on peut faire et d'attendre et espérait que quelque chose ce produit."

* * *

Retour avec Naruto.

Naruto regardait dans la tristesse le couple d'ami(e)s perdre leur espoir à la vue que leur monde s'écroulé sûr lui même sans êtres capable de pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Regardant les environs de ce monde Naruto remarqua les gardiens de l'enfer et fût intéressé par leurs sujets. Les voyant ce battre contre ses monstres qui étrangement avait tous des masques et un trou dans leur poitrine. Décidé de savoir comment fonctionne ce monde, il traversa la barrière dimensionnelle pour rejoindre le jeune couple qui ne ce douté pas de ça visite surprise.

* * *

Retour avec Ichigo et Orihime.

Ichigo continua de ça marche au côté de Orihime qui chercha de gauche à droite désespérément un signe quelconque de vie dans la ville stérile.

"Orihime je ne pense pas que quelqu'un aurait pus survivre à la création de l'Ôken (Clé du roi)." Lui prévient Ichigo.

"Je sais..On devrait partir à la recherche des autres shinigami. Aizen avait épargné les capitaine et les Vizard avant son départ à Karakura non?" Lui demanda Orihime. Ichigo s'arrêta avant de hoché ça tête mais ne savait pas comment les rejoindre.

"Oui c'est vrai mais nous sommes coincé ici et Urahara à était absorbé par l'Hôgyoku de Aizen après notre combat." Lui dit Ichigo avec ça voix plein de remord. Avant que Orihime puisse lui dire que ce ne fût pas de ça faute les deux entendu des trace de pas venir d'une coin d'une ruelle tous prés d'eux mettant en garde tous de suite Ichigo ne sachant pas si ce fût un ennemie ou un allié. Orihime ne voulant pas êtres laisser de côté ce préparé à activé son bouclier pour protéger son dernier camarde de classe encore en vie.

Naruto était apparue plus loin pour ne pas attiré là suspicion des deux personne sachant que les gens n'apparaissent pas par magie de l'air mince, et fessait son chemin tranquillement vers le couple essayant de gardé ça faim sûr son contrôle. Depuis qu'il avait traversé le portail ça faim était monté en flèche et avait impérativement besoins de dévoré des âme sinon il pourrait finir par devenir bersek à tout instant et rien contrôlé.

Ichigo et Orihime ne s'attendais pas à voir un enfant sortir de la ruelle tenant son ventre comme si il mourrait de faim. Naruto les repéra avant de ce dirigé calmement vers eux avant d'apercevoir la forme de l'une de sais créature masqué ce dirigé vers le couple qui avait baissé leur garde trop vite. Tenant ça main inconsciemment par instinct vers la créature, une boule de ki ce forma rapidement avant de ce projeté sûr le monstre et de le désintégré ne laissant aucune trace de ça présence.

Naruto regardé choqué ça main ce demandant ce qui vient de ce produire ayant déjà vue cette attaque mais ne savait plus très bien où. Puis une fenêtre de ça capacité de joueur et apparue le félicité de son exploit.

 **Félicitation vous venez d'utilisé votre première attaque Ki.**

"Ki? Attends cela est le pouvoir que ce monstre Broly utilisé! Cela veux dire que je suis capable de m'en servir!" Pensait Naruto heureux de la situation avant que une autre fenêtre apparue devant lui.

 **A la découverte du Ki**

 **Information:** Le Ki représente le potentiel de destruction du personnage.

La ou le Ki à une notion plus spirituelle, plus vous détenez une grande maîtrise spirituelle vous s'aurez plus apte à possédé une grande puissance.

Plus votre corps ce renforcera plus vos capacité augmentera.

\- Force.

\- Résistance.

\- Endurance.

\- Vitesse.

\- Adresse.

 **Utilité:** Le Ki à plusieurs Utilité

Comme le vol niveau: 1 besoins d'un maître.

\- Les Ki blast niveau: 1.

\- De la détection niveau: 1.

\- La faculté de lire les pensé niveau: 15?

\- De la transformation niveau: 30 ou dans un certain événement?

\- Psychokinésie niveau: ? besoins d'un maître.

\- De la guérison niveau: ? besoins d'un maître.

\- Vision lointaine ou extralucide niveau: ? besoins d'un maître.

 **Fin du tutoriel du Ki.**

Naruto ne fessant pas attention à son entourage n'avait pas remarqué la multitude croisant d'Hollow apparaissant derrière lui. Ichigo et Orihime ont d'abord était choqué de la capacité de l'enfant avant de s'apercevoir qu'il les avaient protégé d'un Hollow, mais l'enfant semblait êtres trop distrait pour remarqué le nombre d'Hollow ce dirigeant vers lui.

"ATTENTION PETIT!" S'exclamé Ichigo disparaître dans un flash étape pour apparaître derrière l'enfant prenant le coup que le Hollow avait donné. Naruto regarda avec horreur la blessure mortelle qu'avait reçus le roux, mais à son plus grand choque il ne fût pas le seul. Orihime c'était aussi interposé dans son précipice, elle avait oublié d'utilisé ses pouvoirs et avait reçus de lourd dommages sûr son corps. Ichigo semblait aussi remarqué l'état de son amie avant de s'effondrait sûr le sols.

"O-Orihime-chan.. non.." Dit Ichigo avec horreur ne pouvant pas croire ce qui allait bientôt leur arrivé. Sentent ses paupières devenir lourde une dernière pensait lui traversa l'esprit. "A la fin je n'ais pus protégé personne? ...Quelle genre de protecteur que je suis."

"Ichi-Ichigo-kun.. jje voudrais te ...te dire." Orihime n'arrivait pas à terminé ça phrase et sentie une grande douleur l'accablait n'ayant pas réussie même à la fin à lui exprimé ses sentiment. "J'aimerais tellement que ceci ne fût que un horrible cauchemar et que Tatsuki-chan vient me réveillé." Fût ses dernière pensait avant de perdre connaissance.

Naruto envoya plusieurs Ki blast ce débarrassant de tous les Hollow et regarda les deux corps sûr le sols devant. Naruto ce sentait mal ce fût à cause de ça distraction que ses deux personne allait bientôt mourir. Très vite ça faim le rappela à l'ordre et regarda les deux personne avec faim. Ce dirigeant vers les corps et tendu ses deux mains pour chaqu'un d'eux, Naruto avala très vite leur âme avant de ce dirigé dans un endroit sécuritaire pour allé visité les deux nouveau occupant de son monde intérieure.

* * *

Monde-intérieure.

Orihime et Ichigo regardait leur entourage avant de ce retrouvé devant un êtres démoniaque ressemblant à un Hollow, mais celui-ci ne portait pas de masque ou avait le trou que chaqu'un d'eux arborait sûr leur torse. Ne voulant pas prendre de risque supplémentaire Ichigo ce plaça devant Orihime en protection en cas où l'être devant eux déciderait de les attaqué.

"Merde je ne peux pas sentir mon réatsu et je n'ais rien pour nous protégé." Pensait Ichigo frustré une nouvelle fois dans une situation désespéré. "Orihime-chan mais toi bien derrière moi et ne bouge pas ok." Lui dit t'il réfléchissant à un moyen de s'échappé de ce lieux. Orihime hocha ça tête dans la confirmation, mais à pus voir que le visage de l'êtres avait une étrange ressemblance de celui de l'enfant qu'ils avaient croisé avant leur mort prématuré.

 **"Ne vous inquiété pas, je ne vous verrez aucun mal."** Leur prévient Naruto. Les deux adolescent ne savait pas si oui ou non ils pouvaient accordé leur confiance à la personne devant eux. **"Je dois plusieurs question à vous posez et aussi j'ai peut-êtres un moyen de vous aidé à empêché tous cela."** Naruto ne leur mentit pas. Si il le souhaité il pouvait remonté le temps et belle est bien empêché ce massacre de s'accomplir, mais avant il avait besoin de connaître l'histoire et les pouvoir de ce monde.

Ichigo avait beaucoup de mal à croire à la parole de l'êtres devant lui mais il semblerait que Orihime était de toute autre avis à ce sujet là. "Que voulez-vous savoir?" Demanda t'elle doucement surprendre Ichigo qu'elle l'avait abattue en premier la question.

 **"J'aimerais en connaître d'avantage sûr la ville, vos pouvoirs, vos ennemis et la situation actuelle."** Répondu Naruto à la jeune fille.

Ichigo ne voyer pas trop de mal à parlé de ses pouvoirs comme de toute façons il était destiné à les perdre bientôt. "Hé bien je suis un shinigami suppléant pour commencé." Surprendre Naruto avec cette information.

 **"Un shinigami suppléant?"** Demandait t'il surpris d'apprendre qu'il y aurait bien d'autre personne avec le même pouvoir.

"Oui j'aide les esprit des personne mort à traversé le monde des vivant jusqu'à l'au-delà, la Soul Society." Répond Ichigo ce demandant qu'elle sorte de créature n'avait pas entendu parlé des shinigami jusqu'ici.

Naruto compris et hocha ça tête comme signe pour lui de continué.

"Et aussi j'était posté à la ville de Karakura celle ou je me trouvé avec mon amie. J'était chargé de les protégé des Hollow qui l'envahissez et dévoré les plus, les esprit des défunt ou des shinigami trop faible pour faire face à ceux de au niveau."

 **"Je vois donc c'est créature avec les masque blanc s'appelle des Hollow et ce nourris d'âme, hein?"** Dit Naruto.  "Il ne sont pas trop différent de moi sauve que je les fait passé aussi dans l'au-delà. On dirait bien que les différence sois assez majeure comparé à ses shinigami et moi. " Pensait t'il.

 **"Alors qu'elle sont vos pouvoir en tant que Shinigami?"** Dit t'il intrigué par les pouvoirs que ceux-ci pourrait avoir.

"Hé bien les shinigami ont ce que l'on appelle un Zanpakuto, Une épée sensible lier à notre âme créant un esprit dans le quelle nous devons trouvé son nom pour débloqué ses pouvoirs qui sont divisé en trois partie." Dit Ichigo avant de continué voyant qu'il suivait toujours ce qu'il dit. "La première et la forme scellé de l'épée ou plutôt la forme de base, la second et appelé Shikai en fessant appelle au nom de notre partenaire et pour finir le Bankai qui est la forme ultime du Zanpakuto qui peut augmentait notre pouvoir spirituelle de 5X à 10X notre force." Fini t'il d'expliqué.

"Waouh c'est génial ce truc. Je me demande si moi aussi je pourrais avoir un Zanpakuto?" Ce demandait Naruto. **"Je vois cela est vraiment impressionnant."** Loué Naruto. Ichigo hocha ça tête avec un petit sourire sincère à ses mots là.

"Oui cela est vrai." Ichigo perdu son sourire en ce souvenant qu'il ne pourrais plus jamais revoir Zangetsu maintenant qu'il avait utilisé la technique et tous cela pour rien, Aizen avait survécut et détruit ça ville sans qu'il puisse faire une chose. "Mais j'ai perdu cette capacité du à mon dernier combat." Lui dit Ichigo. Naruto hocha ça tête et ce demandais si il ne pourrait pas l'aidé comme cela concerné l'âme lui même qui était en cause.

 **"Pour qu'elle raison à tu perdue t'es pouvoir?"** Lui demanda Naruto vraiment intéressé par la manière d'on il sans n'ait pris.

"Il y avait un ennemie à battre à tout prix et il fût trop puissant pour que même ma meilleur technique fonctionne." Lui dit t'il tristement. Ichigo ne savait pas pourquoi il lui raconté tous ça aussi facilement est trouva ça frustrant.

 **"Je vois une technique sacrificielle hein?"** Expira Naruto avec pleins d'émerveillement à l'héros devant lui. Oui pour Naruto une personne près à sacrifier ses pouvoir où ça vie pour ceux des autres était de véritable héros qui méritait la reconnaissance. **"Tu a tous mon respect, j'admire ceux qui protège leur précieuse personne de tout leur êtres plus que tout."** Ichigo était surpris de la déclaration de l'êtres devant lui mais lui donna un autre sourire mais celui-ci semblait plus triste que l'autre.

"Oui j'était prés à tout donné mais à la fin je n'ais pas sues protégé ceux qui était cher à moi." Répondu ichigo.

 **"Non cela est faut."** En pointant Orihime du doigt. **"tu oublie ta petit amie ici."** Orihime rougissait beaucoup aux mots de Naruto et Ichigo aussi rougit à ses mots là, et n'arrivait pas à prononcé une phrase correctement.

Naruto semblait beaucoup s'amusait à ce moment là, et Naruto fût heureux que les deux on pus perdre cette mauvaise aura de dépression qui coulé sûr eux pendant un petit moment. Décidé de savoir qui était l'ennemie, il passa directement à la question principale est à la situation qu'il en découlé maintenant.

 **"Bon je pense maintenant que l'on peux passé au sujets principal."** Leur dit Naruto prenant toute l'attention des deux adolescent. L'air est devenue plus épais après un moment de silence, laissant le temps à ses deux invité de trier leur dernier souvenir.

"Hé bien voila l'histoire.." Ichigo commençais à lui raconté le début de la guerre d'hiver contre Aizen et les deux traîtres, de l'enlèvement de son amie Orihime puis de son invasion dans le Hueco Mundo pour venir la secourir. Naruto l'arrêta de temps en temps pour lui posé certaines question sûr les trois traîtres et le royaume du Hueco Mundo à la quelle Ichigo répondu, mais ne caché pas son dégoût quand il prononça le nom de Aizen et de ses acolytes. Ichigo repris son histoire de son retour dans le monde des vivants, là où la Soul Society avait crée une réplique de ça ville pour piégé Aizen et ses Arrancar pour la confrontation, mettant en sécurité la vie des humains.

Naruto lui demanda ce qui était un Arrancar d'on Ichigo à dus lui expliqué les différent niveau d'évolution des Hollow.

Les Menos: Sont des plus (esprit des défunt) qui n'ont pas réussie à passé dans la Soul Society avant que leur chaîne ce corrode formant un trou dans leur poitrine qui est suivie par la transformation complète en Hollow par la suite.

Les Gillians ou Menos Grande: Ont l'apparence de grandes silhouettes en robes noires hautes comme un immeuble. Ils se forment lorsque plusieurs Hollows sont réunis au même endroit et ce dévore les un les autres. Si l'un d'entre eux détient une personnalité forte il pourra prendre le contrôle du Menos et commencé ça quêtes de nourriture pour évolué d'avantage.

Les Adjuchas son des Gillians évolués: Qui possède une individualité, et peuvent contrôlé les Gillians. S'ils ne dévorent pas d'autres Hollows, toujours plus puissants, ils régressent en Gillians sans possibilité de retrouver le stade d'Adjuchas.

Les Vasto Lordes sont les plus puissants des Menos, l'évolution issus de l'Adjuchas: Ils sont de taille humaine et très rares dans la même occasion, mais extrêmement puissant comme un capitaine shinigami.

Les Arrancar: Eux sont des Hollow qui ont décidé d'enlever leur masque pour gagné des pouvoir de shinigami prenant forme humaine, et garde un morceau de leur masque en permanence sûr eux.

 **"Je vois alors Menos, Gillians, Adjuchas et les Arrancar. Cela et très surprenant je n'aurais jamais imaginé c'est forme de vie."** Dit Naruto surpris par cette espèce de vie qui apparaît dans ce monde après la mort.

Ichigo hocha la tête, lui aussi avait était surpris la première fois que l'on avait expliqué ce que fût un Hollow. Continuant sont histoire de la bataille qui avait suivie et de leur défaite au main de Aizen, qui après c'êtres transformé à attaqué ses propres allié pour tester son pouvoir, puis ça fuite par le Dangai et la destruction du Kototsu (Nettoyeur). Puis de son entraînement intensive dans le Dangai, d'on 1 heure était égale à 3 mois à l'extérieure. Ceci apporta un petit flash-back à Naruto ce rappelant les souvenir que l'un de ses clone avait amassé, celui sûr Goten et de ça famille, la salle du temps.

* * *

"Courte scène de Flash-Back de Goten"

"Dit Nii-san c'était comment de s'entraîne avec tôsan dans la salle du temps?" Demanda un petit garçons de 6 ans. Son grand frère qui vient de lui raconté l'histoire de la saga des androïde, et avait commencé à lui parlé de l'arrivé de cell et de l'entraînement qu'il avait dus suivre avec son leur père dans la salle du temps.

"Mhm c'était vraiment difficile, là-bas la gravité et beaucoup plus forte que ici et l'aire et étouffant, ce qui rends très dur à respiré normalement." Lui dit Gohan ce rappelant de ça première visite dans cette salle. "Le temps dans cette salle est très différent de celui à l'extérieure, Une année dedans est égale à une journée à l'extérieure." Ce rappelant de tous les bon moment qu'il avait passé avec son père. "Et l'espace était très différant, en dehors des chambre, l'endroit fût complètement désert remplie de blanc à perte de vue. Si on s'éloigné trop, on pouvait ce perde et ne plus jamais revenir...

A la suite Gohan lui expliqua ses méthode de formation que lui et son père avait passé et comment il avait atteint ça transformation en super sayan, ainsi de suite.

* * *

"Retour au temps présent"

Naruto fût surpris de cette nouvelle information, avant qu'une nouvelle fenêtre apparue devant lui.

 **Félicitation** **vous venez de découvrir un nouveau fait.**

 **A la découverte du Ki**

 **Technique:** La transformation en super sayan.

(Niveau 30 requis ou un état de colère intense.)

 **Information:** Certaines espèce peuvent utilisé le Ki pour ce transformé parmi les quelle, les Sayan font partie de ses rare personne.

Ichigo et Orihime remarqua son espacement avant qu'un sourire apparue au bout de ses lèvres, laissant les deux ami(e)s dans le noir totale au pensé de Naruto.

Naruto retourna son attention aux deux et s'excusa, mais leur dit qu'après il va leur expliqué la situation quand ils orront fini la discussion. les deux fût intéressé par ce qui pourrait bien leur dire et Ichigo décida de jugé après avoir terminé son explication et de voir l'idée de l'étranger par la suite.

Ce qui à suivie fût le reste ça défaite contre Aizen à causse de l'Hôgyoku qui fût expliqué à Naruto pour qu'il comprend la raison de ce résultat, la perte de ses pouvoirs de shinigami, la ville de Karakura utilisé pour crée le Ôken qui était le but de Aizen pour détrôné le roi des esprit, ensuite le monde qui s'écroulé autour d'eux à causse de la mort du roi, et la rencontre avec l'enfant avant de ce jeté dans la gueule du Hollow pour le protégé.

 **"Je comprends à lors tous ça et l'oeuvre d'un mégalomane qui souhaite devenir un dieux."** Les deux autres hocher leur tête en accords avec les mots de Naruto qui dérivé parfaitement l'état de santé de Aizen et de ses ambition.

'Je devrais aussi voir pourquoi il ne peux plus utilisé ses pouvoir à cause de ça technique." Naruto regarda pendant une minute Ichigo avant de hoché la tête dans ça direction. **"Ichigo-san pourrais-je voir ton âme de plus près avant de vous expliqué la situation?"** Lui demanda Naruto.

Ichigo fût confus pas une t'elle demande mais accepta comme il n'avait plus rien à perde. Naruto voyant son signe d'approbation, s'approcha et tendu ça main qui traversa la poitrine d'Ichigo. Cette action paralysé Ichigo qui sentie un étrange sentiment traversé son corps, mais ceci ne fût pas désagréable. Orihime s'inquiéta pour son ami mais voyant que Ichigo ne souffrait pas regardait tous simplement la scène devant elle ce demandant ce que l'étranger essayé de faire.

Naruto remarqua une étrangeté dans l'âme devant lui et trouva rapidement le problème à cela. "Je vois c'est comme si une partie de son âme fût coupé dans la moitié. Oui ceci est une technique vraiment dangereux, voyons voir si je peux l'arrangé et tiré ça à mon avantage." Pensait t'il ce sentant désolé de devoir piégé cette personne qui avait tout perdu mais ce promis de lui venir en aide en échange.

 **"Bon voilà j'ai une idée mais je ne veux pas que l'un de vous deux m'interrompre compris?"** Leur demande Naruto. Ne voyant aucune réponse venir il prenait ça pour oui et continua. **"Je vais détruire Aizen pour vous."** Ceci à provoqué les deux adolescent à agrandir leurs yeux en état de choque au mots de Naruto. **"Mais avant de pouvoir le faire je vais devoir prendre vos pouvoir Pour pouvoir le battre"** Les deux pendant l'explication était resté sans voix mais gardé le silence voyant qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

 **"Vous êtes mort est ici est la fin du voyage pour vous deux car la seule façons de partir et que vos deux âme ce face dévoré dans le typhon juste derrière vous."** Naruto expliqua avant de reprendre son souffle. Les deux adolescent semblaient terrifier à l'idée de ce faire dévoré, mais la perspective que Aizen paye retiré la peur dans les deux amis  "A cette situation et tellement frustrant si seulement je pouvait le souhaité de me débarrassé de mes pro..." Naruto ce frappa mentalement ce rappelant des Dragon Ball qu'il avait gardé dans un parchemin qui resta sûr lui en tout temps si en cas ou quelqu'un mettait les mains dessus.

 **"Alors accepté vous le marché?"** Naruto regarda surpris le regard intense des deux personne devant lui qui montré toute leur détermination à pouvoir recommencé là ou ils s'avaient échoué.

"Oui je l'accepte... Mais pense tu réellement pouvoir faire payé à Aizen?" Lui demanda Ichigo.

 **"Oui je suis convaincu de pouvoir lui détroussé de tout ses pouvoir et de lui donné ce qu'il mérite."** répondu crûment Naruto.

"Bon alors oui je l'accepte" Lui dit t'il avec l'espoir que Aizen recevra le retour de Flamme.

 **"Je suis heureux que tu le comprends."** Lui dit Naruto avant de s'approché et d'arrangé le problème qui avait était causer par l'ultime getsuga tensho. Ce qui à suivie fût une énorme poussé de réatsu prenant la forme d'un pilier immense d'énergie avant de retombé laissant Naruto et Orihime voir la nouvelle forme qui avait pris Ichigo devant leur yeux ébahis.

Fini l'adolescent au cheveux Roux à moitié nus devant eux, maintenant ce tenait Ichigo munis d'une couche de bandage d'une couleur gris sûr tous le torse, les bras, les mains et le jambe en cachant une partie de son visage suivie d'une longue croissance crinière sombre qui atteint le bas de son dos avec une fuite majeur d'énergie tous autour de lui.

"Qu'es ce que!" S'exclamé Ichigo ne croyant pas pouvoir reprendre cette forme de sitôt après la réactivation de ses pouvoir shinigami. Orihime rougissait beaucoup à la nouvelle forme de son ami et Naruto avait des étoiles pleins les yeux à la nouvelle image d'Ichigo.

 **"Je dois dire que tu regarde.. Vraiment badass sous cette forme."** Lui dit Naruto avec la quelle Orihime hoché rapidement la tête en accords. Si on pouvais le voir, Ichigo attrapa une petit rougeur au compliment et ce demander bien à quoi pouvait t'il ce ressembler.

"Je ne peux pas le croire mais comment cela ce fait t'il que j'ai pus récupéré mes pouvoir?" Lui demanda Ichigo, sûr que ses pouvoir serait partie après l'utilisation de la technique.

 **"Ton âme avait était coupé dans la moitié suite à l'utilisation de cette technique je n'ais fait que les fusionner à nouveau ensemble mais ce résultat je mis attendais pas."** Répondu Naruto.

Ichigo compris l'explication avant d'éteindre ça forme et attendre les prochain commande que l'inconnue allait prendre.

"Tu sais je ne connais toujours pas t'on nom?" Lui dit bêtement Ichigo.

 **"Hahaha c'est vrai j'ai oublié de me présenté. Je m'appelle Naruto enchanté de faire votre connaissance."** Ce présenta Naruto en s'inclinant un peux devant ses invité.

"Enchanté aussi de faire ta connaissance, je m'appelle Ichigo." Le salua en retour Ichigo. "Est ceci et mon amie Orihime." en pointant fessant un signe de la main à son amie, qui s'inclina aussi légèrement à Naruto.

 **"Bien maintenant je vais devoir vous prendre vos pouvoir, mais avant je vais vous laissez dire vos dernier mots à l'un est l'autres."** Dit Naruto avant de s'éloigner et de laisser seule et de pensé à ses prochain mouvement.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attende, Naruto fessait face au deux adolescent qui ce tenais maintenant la main étroitement et ne semblait pas ce laissé aller l'un sans l'autre. Cette scène toucha le coeur de Naruto qui ce sentait de plus en plus désolé pour le deux personnes devant lui et ne fessait qu'attiser la flamme de la vengeance contre Aizen.

 **"Je verrais en sorte que Aizen paye le prix, vous pouvez conté sûr moi."** Leur dit Naruto recevant deux sourire triste en retour.

Naruto tendu ses deux bras au corps de Ichigo et de Orihime prenant leur pouvoir spirituelle et ne pus que jugé qu'il avait une énorme différence entre ceux de Ichigo et de la jeune fille. Ce dirigeant vers le dévoreur des âme et lâcher les deux orbes de pouvoir dans le tourbillon Naruto reçus une mise à jour qui la prévenue d'un changement Plutôt agréable à ses état spirituelle.

 **Nouvelle source de pouvoir:** Reiryoku (énergie spirituelle)

 **% avant l'équilibrage:** 40%.

"Autant avec que ça hein! Cela montre à qu'elle point Broly n'avait aucun contrôle sûr le siens." Repensant au peux de souvenir qu'il avait gardé de Broly et de la folie complète qu'il avait démontrait en détruisant plusieurs planètes . "Ouais vraiment aucun contrôle." Ce dit t'il, avant de réfléchir à son prochain mouvement.

* * *

Retour au monde réelle.

Peux de chose avait changer dans le monde comme le temps ce stoppa une vois que Naruto entra dans son monde intérieure. Naruto regarda son environnement pour voir si il pouvait trouvé une autre source de pouvoir avant de rentré. "Je devrais prendre le Hôgyoku de Aizen peut-êtres que cela réglerais mon problème." Naruto repensa au Dragon Ball et ce demandé jusqu'où pouvait t'il exhaussé les vœux avant que un autre flash-back lui vient et le prévient de ça limitation au pouvoir du kami de la terre. "Hé bien il me reste plus qu'à trouvé un moyen de dépassé cette limite... Si le Hôgyoku peut accordé ce genre de demande cela sera certainement intéressent." pensait t'il follement à l'idée de faire évoluer le dragon Sheron.

Naruto Chassa quelque un des gardien de l'enfer pour dévoré leur âme mais ses rendu compte que cela prenait plus de temps à absorbé au vue de leurs tailles imposantes. "Peut-êtres qu'il est temps que je face appelle au dragon."

Ce déplacé de la ville maintenant détruire commis par les combat incessant des Hollow et des Kushanâda (les gardien des enfer). Naruto ouvrit un petit espace ou le temps était beaucoup plus rapide cas l'extérieure avant de récupéré les Dragon Ball prés à l'emploie. Trouvé une place déserts à l'abri de toute interférence, Naruto fait appelle au Dragon Sheron une nouvelle fois.

"DRAGON SACRÉE ENTENDS MON APPELLE ET EXHAUSSE MES SOUHAITS" Cria Naruto.

Le ciel s'assombrit une nouvelle fois comme avant, l'orage ce fessait de plus en plus fort et grondait à chaque coup de tonnerre qui sabbat sur la terre ferme. Les 7 boules du dragon commença à lévité avant qu'un flash de lumière aveugle momentanément la vue de Naruto, après une petit quantité de temps la lumière ce fessait moins fort, et Naruto pus revoir le Dragon qui avait déjà exhaussé trois de ses vœux.

 **"** **Toi qui à réunie les sept boules du dragon, tu à droit à trois souhait."** Demanda Sheron.

"Sheron j'aimerais avoir la possibilité de maîtrisé les technique de ceux qui sont tombé dans mon dévoreur d'âme." Souhaité en premier Naruto sachant qu'il devait au moi connaître certaines technique si il devait une chance contre Aizen.

Après quelque instant, les yeux de Sheron clignotait d'une couleur rouge montrant que le vœux fût réalisé. **"Ton souhait à était exhaussé. Maintenant qu'elle est ton second vœux?"** Demanda Sheron pour la suite.

Et comme le dragon l'avait dit une série de technique traversa l'esprit de Naruto avec une fenêtres lui montrait les résultat.

 **Technique de Broly acquis.**

 **Tec. utilisant le Ki:**

 **1: Vol.**

 **Information:** La capacité de voler en utilisant le Ki.

 **2: Ki blast.**

 **Information:** La forme élémentaire d'une vague de Ki.

 **3: Bouclier d'énergie.**

 **Information:** Entoure votre corps dans une aura de Ki pouvant supportait à une supernova.

 **4: Météore blaster.**

 **Information:** Un enchaînement de vague de Ki en direction de votre ennemie.

 **5: Oméga blaster.**

 **Information:** Qui commence comme une petite sphère verte et se dilate lorsqu'il est en contact avec un objet solide, il détient le pouvoir d'endommager sérieusement les planètes ou les détruire purement.

 **6: Super sayan.**

 **Information:** Vous transforme en super sayan augmentant considérablement votre puissance. (X50)

 **7: Super sayan légendaire.**

 **Information:** Vous transforme en athlète de puissance à l'état pur. (X120)

 **Tec. physique:**

 **1: Combo sanglant.**

 **Information:** Utilise le corps de votre adversaire comme trampoline en piétinant sûr lui avant de le jeter dans les air.

 **2: Combo dévastateur.**

 **Information:** Envoie une série de coups puissant dans l'abdomen de votre adversaire avant de lui donné un uppercut l'envoyant dans les air, et termine l'attaque par un coup de pied derrière la tête.

 **Tec. Passive:**

 **1: Régénération rapide.**

 **Information:** Régénération de la santé accrue.

 **2: Pouvoir latent.**

 **Information:** Survivre à une blessure mortelle vous donnera une augmentation de votre puissance. (30%)

Ensuite ce fût au technique de combat de Ichigo.

 **Technique de Ichigo acquis.**

 **Tec. utilisant le réatsu:**

 **1: Gestuga tensho.**

 **Information:** Lance une lame d'énergie bleuté projeter avec une arme, elle occasionne autant tranchant qu'explosifs.

 **2: Kuroi gestuga tensho.**

 **Information:** Un Gestuga amplifier de couleur noir.

 **3: Flash-étape.**

 **Information:** Le Flash-étape est une technique de déplacement rapide, qui permet à l'utilisateur de bouger si vite que l'œil ne peux plus suivre le mouvement.

 **4: Hirenkyaku.**

 **Information:** Technique de déplacement supérieure au Flash-étape des shinigamis.

 **5: Blutt veine.**

 **Information:** Accumule du reishi dans les veines et augmente la défense.

 **Tec. Utilisant le réatsu dans l'état transformé:**

 **1: Cero.**

 **Information:** Le Cero consiste à accumuler de l'énergie négative que ce soit au bout des doigt, du poing ou de la bouche, puis de projeter le rayon d'énergie de puissance et de provoquer une explosion.

 **2: Bala.**

 **Information:** Crée une série de petit Cero au bout du poing moins destructeur mais 20X plus rapide.

 **3: Sonido.**

 **Information:** Technique de déplacement égaux à celui du Flash-étape.

 **4: Descorer.**

 **Information:** Technique qui permet d'ouvrir un Garganta pour aller du Hueco Mundo aux autres mondes et inversement.

 **Tech. physique:**

 **1: Zanjutsu.**

 **Information:** Maîtrise du combat à l'épée, du Zanbato au Nodachi.

 **2: Hakuda.**

 **Information:** Styles de combat de rue mélangé avec un peu d'art martial et de karaté.

Puis ce fût au tour du kushanâda.

 **Technique de Kushanâda acquis.**

 **1: Parure des crânes.**

 **Information:** Recouvre votre corps par une armure osseuse d'or, augmentant considérablement votre puissance spirituelle.

 **2: Chaîne des enfers.**

 **Information:** Vous permet d'invoqué et de contrôlé les chaînes de l'enfer, capturant votre cible qui ne pourra pas s'enfuir de vous une fois pris au piège.

 **3:** **Immatériel**

 **Information:** Vous permet de traverser la matière solide.

Orihime fût une grande surprise, en voyant comment grand ses pouvoirs de guérison était, mais ce demandait ce que fût une fée.

 **Technique de Orihime acquis.**

 **1: Bouclier des 3 cieux**

 **Information:** Technique de défense qui crée une barrière de triangle orange. Plus votre volonté et forte plus grande est la défense.

 **2: Bouclier des 2 cieux.**

 **Information:** Technique de soin formant une barrière sûr la cible. Tous ce qui est négatif tel que les blessures est annulé.

 **3: Bouclier du ciel unique.**

 **Information:** Lance votre Fée en direction de votre ennemie en forme de flèche.

Heureux de ses nouvelle capacité Naruto crée plusieurs clones pour s'exercée avant de retourné son attention à Sheron.

"Que pourrais-je souhait d'autres..." Après un petit moment Naruto pris ça décision pas sûr du résultat mais essayait comme même. "Sheron peut tu me donné la maîtrise de l'âge, j'aimerais me rajeunir ou me vieillir quand je le veux?" Lui demanda Naruto sachant qu'il avait besoins d'un plus grand corps pour combattre ses ennemis.

 **"C'est comme si c'était fait."** Naruto sentie une étrange sensation le parcourir avant qu'elle ne disparaisse montrant qu'un changement à bien eux lieux. **"** **Ton second souhait à était accomplit. Maintenant demande moi ton dernier vœux?"** Lui dit Sheron

Naruto sentie l'arrivé d'une personne puissante qui vessait son chemin dans ça direction et eux une idée brillante.

"Sheron je souhaite que tu me donne le Hôgyoku en coupant le lien que possède la personne nommé Aizen avec l'édite objet." lui dit Naruto ce préparant pour le combat à venir.

 **"Ce souhait est compliquait mais je vais essayé."** Répondue en retour Sheron. Après quelque instant ses yeux clignotait d'une couleur rouge. **"Ton souhait à était exhaussé."** Naruto regarda l'orbe qui était apparue dans ça main avant de dévoré toute l'énergie que contenais le Hôgyoku et de l'envoyé directement dans le dévoreur d'âme gagnant une nouvelle capacité.

 **Technique donné par le Hôgyoku:**

 **1: Brisé les barrière.**

 **Information:** Permet de brisé les barrière d'une personne et de libéré son potentielle.

 **2: Téléportez.**

 **Information:** Disperse votre corps en particule de réatsu pour apparaître à l'endroit souhaité d'une distance de 100M.

 **3: Corps pur.**

 **Information:** Vous pouvez changer votre constitution en pur énergie lors de votre transformation.

celui de brisé les barrière du potentielle d'une personne et de le transcendait, et celui de la téléportation qui fessait le sourire de Naruto plus grand qu'avant.

 **"Maintenant que j'ai fini d'exhaussé tes souhait je pars, adieux."** Dit Sheron avant de disparaître. Naruto regardait les boules du dragon monté en hauteur à nouveau et appela 7 clones d'ombres et les envoyer attrapé chaque un des Dragon Ball puis de les scellé dans le parchemin qui l'avait emporté. Il remarqua que son ennemie c'était arrêté et ne bougé plus depuis un moment.

"Il doit ce demande ce qui vient de lui arrivé. Bon il temps d'envoyé un certain malade faire un tour en enfer." Naruto essayé de faire appelle à la parure des crânes (armure des Kushanâda) Mais remarquait que un message était le prévenait d'un changement.

 **Fusion des capacité.**

 **Information:** Vous devez choisir entre les deux formes spirituelle de Ichigo pour savoir qu'elle transformation fusionnera avec la parure des crânes.

Parure des crânes + Hôgyoku + **Hollowfication 100%** ou **Ultime Getsuga Tensho** =

 **Explication:** Vous ne pouvez possédé qu'une transformation spirituelle comme une transformation physique (Super sayan).

"C'est..C'est..C'est totalement génial." Naruto sauta de choix à plusieurs reprise sachant que cette fusion sera encore mieux que la forme badass de Ichigo, et ne pouvait pas attendre de l'essayé. Mais ne connaissant pas la transformation de l'Hôgyoku Naruto ce demanda qu'elle forme finale il prendrait. Haussant les épaule il choisi l'ultime getsuga tensho et reçus une nouvelle fenêtres lui indiquant que la fusion était complète est près à l'emploie.

 **Fusion des capacité.**

 **Fusion terminé:** La chrysalide des crânes lunaire.

"C'est un nom étrange mais plutôt pas mal." Ce dit t'il avant de vérifier le niveau d'équilibrage.

 **% avant l'équilibrage:** 65%.

"Aie ce la va prendre plus de temps que j'aurais penser." Naruto fessait doucement son chemin vers Aizen avant de vieillir à l'âge de 17 ans est d'activer ça transformation. A ce moment plusieurs chaînes quitta son dos avant de ce désintégré en poussière d'or et recouvert toute ça forme. Une fois la transformation achevé, Naruto ce demanda qu'elle forme il à pu bien bien prendre et convoqua un clones qui tomba sûr ses fesses avec une expression choqué. Naruto regarda son clones ce demandant qu'elle était son problème.

 **"Dis moi alors t'on avis?"** Lui demanda confusément l'originale. "E-Effrayant." avait était le seul mots qu'il dit avant de pouffer hors de l'existence envoyant des frisson dans les autres clones encore présent qui pouffer à leur tour renvoyant plusieurs avis au véritable Naruto.  "O-Ok cela est vraiment trop terrifiant!" S'exclama choquer Naruto de ça nouvelle forme.

Naruto fût complètement recouvert dans une armure d'or noir avec un crâne squelettique sûr chaque épaule, et une sûr son pectoraux gauche à ses côté une fissure pouvait être vue émettant une couleur mauve indigo inquiétant, ça bouge fût recouvert pas un masque d'on celui-ci avait un aspect démoniaque avec de grande dent pointue près à déchiqueté tous ce qui rentré, ses cheveux n'avait pas trop grandit mais avait pris la couleur blanc.

Sûr son dos on pouvait voir une colonne vertébrale descendre tout le bas du dos de plus suivie par une paire de 6 ailes qui détenaient chaqu'une une tête sans les yeux qui fût placé sûr les ailes elles même, mais le plus terrifiant resta son regard plaqué d'une couleur mauve avec ses iris complètement rouge qui vessait ressortir ses veines qui pulsé vives.

Le bas de son corps était recouvert aussi par l'armure jusqu'au pied, portant le bas d'un shihakusho (Kimono de shinigami) qui semblait enflammé est ce déplacé dans des petit mouvement de vague, cachant ses jambe à la vue de tous. Naruto l'admettait que son aspect le terrifier.

"Bon calmons-nous et essayons déjà de retiré cette paire d'ailes." Naruto sentie les ailes ce rétracter et soupira de soulagement mais quand il à voulue changé un autre détaille, ceux-ci ne fonctionnait pas. "Bon je n'ais pas le choix de faire avec, alors autant y'aller est vite en finir avec lui."

* * *

Avec Aizen pendant ce temps.

Aizen fût comblait, il venait de tuer le roi des esprit ainsi que ça garde royale et maintenant regardé tous les monde commençant à envahir celui des vivant. Regardant le chaos ce répandre tout autour du monde, Aizen s'installa sûr son nouveau trône paisiblement savouré ça victoire sûr tous ses ennemies. Mais une perturbation ce produit, attirant son regard pour voir le monde des humains plongé dans l'obscurité complet.

"Étrange qu'est ce qui pourrait produire un t'elle résultat drastique?" Ce demandait t'il regardait par les quatre coins du monde avant de repéré ce qui ressemblait bien à l'un des dragon chinois des temps féodal.

"Tien tien je me demande qui aurait pu faire appelle à une t'elle créature?" Ce dit t'il avec plus de question qui lui venait à l'esprit. "Je n'ais jamais entendu parlé d'une t'elle chose même dans les archives de la Soul Society?" Ce questionna Aizen de plus en plus curieux par les événement. décidé d'enquêter il choisie d'abord de vérifiez les archive personnelle de l'ancien roi et trouva un livre sûr les différente créature mais rien sûr le dragon chinois.

"Le mieux serais d'aller sûr place et de vérifier ça par moi même." Aizen commença à ce déplacé à toute vitesse vers le dragon chinois, mais s'arrêta dans ça course quand il sentie le Hôgyoku ce faire extraire de lui coupant son lien avec son précieux orbe et lui rendre son apparence d'origine. "Quoi! Que vient t'il de ce passé!" S'exclamait Aizen choqué de la tournure que les événement ce passé. "Serais-ce la faute à ce dragon?"

Aizen orienta son regard une nouvelle fois vers le dragon mais ne pouvait plus l'apercevoir de puis ça place.

"Où est t'il passé je ne peux plus le voir!" Commençait t'il à paniqué au vue de ses dernier événement. Ensuite un pilier d'énergie encore plus imposant qu'avait convoqué Ichigo pour ça dernière attaque apparue fessant d'Aizen de plus en plus troublé. "Ce qui ce passe ici?" Aizen sentie un frisson traversait son êtres et regarda ça main qui tremblait comme si sont corps ce souvenaient de la douleur que la dernière attaque Ichigo lui avait donné, ce fût la plus grande douleur qu'il n'avait jamais connue de puis toute son existence et la ce trouverais quelqu'un ou quelque chose capable de lui faire ressentir la même peur.

"Non c'est un possible je n'ais peur de rien! Je ne peux pas avoir peur je suis devenu un dieux!" Cria t'il de colère.

 **"Un dieux,"** Lui dit une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

Aizen ce retourna rapidement sûr le choque pour ne pas avoir sentie l'arrivé de l'inconnue. Quand il aperçus celui qui avait osez ce moqué de lui, il gelée dans la terreur à l'intention de tueur que lui mettait la personnes avant même que son regard donné un coup d'œil au nouveau venue. Ensuite l'intention est partie comme-ci elle n'était jamais venu à son grand soulagement, mettre ça main sûr la poignée de son épée Aizen mettait un sourire accueillant avant de regardé la personne.

Une fois que ses yeux rencontré ceux de l'inconnue, ça main qui tenait son zanpakuto la lâcha immédiatement, sont sourire tomba aussi vite et les perle de sueurs apparaissez rapidement sûr le côté de son visage et une peur croissante grandissait de plus en plus en lui. "Non ceci n'est pas comme Kurosaki.. Cela est bien pire!" Pensait t'il fessant face à face à l'êtres devant lui.

"Alors c'est lui Aizen? que dois-je faire avec lui je pourrait l'envoyé en enfer mais cela serai un gaspillage étant donné que bientôt je retournerais dans mon monde." Naruto donna un deuxième regard sûr Aizen avant de faire son choix. "Bon je pense que lui dévoré son âme pourra êtres utile étant donné qu'il avait était capable d'un t'elle coup. De plus il doit possédé beaucoup de technique puissante pour en êtres arrivé ici." Finie de pensé Naruto.

 **"Hé bien cela est... Vraiment regrettable... Oui vraiment regrettable."** Lui dit Naruto d'une voix emplie de malice. Aizen ce demandait bien ce qui fût regrettable. Prenant le peux de courage qui lui reste, il décidait d'engager la conversation avec l'intrus. "Ce qui est regre.." Aizen ne pouvait plus continué comme l'étranger ce trouver maintenant devant lui avec ça main dans ça poitrine.

 **"Que ta vie s'achève comme cela bien entendu."** Naruto avait compris ça question mais voulue tous simplement passé à autre chose en voulant vite en finir il dévora rapidement l'âme de Aizen, après quoi il lâcha le corps du traître qui tomba rapidement sûr le sols. En regardant de plus près le corps de Aizen, on pouvait voir son visage exprimé son choque complet à la situation, qui à la fin c'est retourné contre lui.

 **% avant l'équilibrage:** 80%.

 **Technique de Aizen acquis.**

 **Tech. utilisant le réatsu:**

 **1: Bibliothèque d'incantation du kidô.**

 **Information:** Vous détenez maintenant les sort Kidô du type offensifs.

 **2: Bibliothèque d'incantation du Bakudô.**

 **Information:** Vous détenez maintenant les sort Bakudô de type barrières et sceau.

 **Tech. physique:**

 **1: Combat à l'épée.**

 **Information:** Vous maîtrisez maintenant l'art de l'escrime au katana comme un maître.

 **2: Close-combat.**

 **Information:** vous pouvez neutraliser, éviter, et bloquer de nombreuse combinaison d'attaques selon le schéma d'attaque de votre adversaire et de ça puissance.

Naruto commença à reprendre ça forme initial après avoir terminer de lire les nouvelles information sûr les gains de compétence qu'il venais de recevoir. "Hé bien une fois que j'aurais totalement le plein contrôle du réatsu, je ne devrais avoir aucun problème à me servir de c'est nouvelle compétence." Pensait Naruto qui devait maintenant trouver les 20% restant du réatsu nécessaire à son jeux.

* * *

Lieux: Hôpital de Konoha, chambre de Naruto.

De retour dans ça chambre, Il ne lui rester maintenant qu'une dernière tache à accomplir.

"J'éspère que ce plan fonctionnera même si je ne sais pas qu'elle conséquence cella pourrait avoir." pensait t'il inquiet de son plan.

L'idée que Naruto pensait depuis peu fût d'appeler une dernière fois le dragon Sheron dans l'état transcendé en libérant le potentiel des dragon ball sans savoir si ceci fonctionnera.

"Je verrais mieux de prendre une dimension différente pour invoquer le dragon." Pensait t'il avant de disparaître dans un portail.

* * *

Monde: Inconnue.

Lieux: plaines sauvages.

Une fois arriver Naruto pris les dragon ball avant de commencé à ce concentré sûr ça tache à accomplir.

"Art Hôgyoku: Brisé les barrière." La boule du dragon à une étoile commencé à ce fissuré avant de grossir devant les yeux ébahis de Naruto qui regardait que la taille de la dragon ball ce tenais à plus de 1 mètre de haut et avait pris une couleur mauve éclatante. Après le processus les fissure disparue laissant la dragon ball intacte de tout dommage subis au grand soulagement du garçon.

"Hé bien il ne me reste plus à procédé au même rituelle pour les 6 dernières autres dragon ball." Ce dit joyeusement Naruto prendre plusieurs étape pour séparé les dragon ball dans un cercle avant de répété le processus encore et encore. Une fois terminer Naruto recula pour invoqué le dragon ce demandant bien à quoi pourrais maintenant ressembler le dragon et qu'elle sorte de souhait pourrait t'il demandé.

"DRAGON SACRÉE ENTENDS MON APPELLE ET EXHAUSSE MES SOUHAITS" Cria Naruto.

Le ciel s'assombrit cette fois-ci avec une lueur inquiétante avant que les orages ce fessait de plus en plus fort et grondait à chaque coup de tonnerre qui sabbat sur la terre ferme et dévastait le paysage tout autour. Naruto à du commencé à éviter les coup de tonnerre pouvant essayé de le blesser, ce demandant quant ce là aller finir. Les 7 boules du dragon lévité avant qu'un flash de lumière aveugle momentanément la vue de Naruto et tous les horizon autour de lui, après une petit quantité de temps la lumière ce fessait moins fort, et Naruto pus revoir le Dragon mais dans une nouvelle forme. Le dragon était à présent plus grand et imposant qu'à son origine et ça couleur d'écailles blanche sûr le dessus et mauve sûr ça peau. La lueur dans ses yeux fût constamment d'une couleur rouge foncé clignotant à chaque instant sans interruption.

"Ouais effrayant bien que je m'attendais pas à un t'elle changement drastique." Une goute de sueur coulé le long du dos de son cou lui donnant plusieurs frisson à l'entité mystique qui ce trouver devant lui.

 **"** **Toi qui à réunie les sept boules du dragon, exhausses t'es souhaits et je les accomplirait."** Grondé Sheron d'une voix puissante et exigeante.

La terre tout autour tremblé dans les paroles du puissant dragon qui fessait face à Naruto qui ne semblait pas vouloir sans soucier d'une t'elle affichage de pouvoir.

"Je souhaiterais pouvoir contrôlé tous les élément pas simplement la foudre, le vent, le feux, l'eau et la terre. Je veux aussi posséder le contrôle du Mokuton, du crystal, de la glace, du fer, du sable, de l'orage." Dit Naruto ne voulant pas simplement maîtrisé le pouvoir de l'éclairage et préférais avoir une grande quantité de technique qui pourrais le rendre imprévisible au combat.

 **"Ton souhait à était exhaussé. Maintenant qu'elle son t'es autres vœux?"** Demanda Sheron pour la suite.

Devant Naruto plusieurs page s'ouvrais, montrant touts les nouveau élément qui fût à ça porter et même de certain qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parlé à son plus grand bonheur, fixant le dragon dans le doute pour ses deux dernier vœux en espérant que celui-ci fonctionnera sans problème.

"Je souhaiterais que tu égalise mes énergie Yin et Yang." Voulant en finir avec ce problème là.

 **"Ton souhait à était exhaussé. Maintenant qu'elle son t'es autres vœux?"** Demanda Sheron pour la suite des événements.

Naruto reçus un message confirmant que son état avait changer mais qui lui rester encore un dernier problème avant de pouvoir commençais la partie. Soupirant d'exaspération il espère que son dernier vœux pourrait êtres accomplie.

"Dragon Je souhaite que tu deviens mon Zanpakuto est que tu me sers, et de me soigner de tous les état qui pourrait êtres néfaste pour moi à l'avenir." Naruto regardait le dragon devant lui dans la crainte ne sachant pas si le vœux pourrait bien fonctionné.

Dans un grondement puissant venant du dragon Sheron, une lumière intense ce manifestait avant de ce dispersait sans la moindre trace du dragon qui fût présent à la confusion de Naruto.

 **"Votre souhait à était exhaussé Naruto-sama."** Parla une voix calme à ses côté montrant un katana d'une grande beauté.

Naruto regarda la lame qui partagé deux couleurs le dessus non tranchant qui fût remplacé par des échelle qui pointait en direction du poignée fût d'un blanc pure rappelant à Naruto les écaille du dragon, tandis que l'autre moitié fût mauve dans dessin de flamme avec de légère vague lui rappelant ça peaux. La poignée lui représentait l'orage de ça couleur noir avec des motifs de nuage gris tout au long, et la garde fût incruster des 7 dragon ball incruster à l'intérieur. Souriant à son nouveau compagnon, Naruto pris le fourreaux qui ce trouver au côté de son nouveau Zanpakuto qui était d'une couleur jaune aussi éclatant que la couleur de ses cheveux.

"Bien mais maintenant je dois pouvoir trouver un moyen de cacher le katana de la vue de tous le monde." Ce dit Naruto. Et comme cela le katana disparue aussi tôt.

"Dragon où es-tu?" Demanda Naruto dans la confusion.

 **"Je suis dans votre Monde intérieure Naruto-sama. Vous pouvez maintenant m'appeler quand cela vous chante."** Lui répond Sheron.

"Ho ok ça me soulage... Alors dis moi heu.. Quelle son les changement procédé par mon dernier vœux Dragon?" Lui demandé Naruto intéressé par les changement survenue grâce à son vœux.

 **"Vous pouvez m'appelé Sheron, Naruto-sama."** Naruto hocha la tête ne sachant pas que le dragon avait un nom aussi. **"et je me suis débarrassé de votre premier pouvoir qui aurais pus vous tuer dans les long terme."** Ceci choqua Naruto. Il savait que son pouvoir était puissant mais de là à ce qu'il devient un danger pour lui même fût un cadeaux empoisonner.

"Qu'elles sont les changement et les perte de pouvoir pour cette action?" Questionna Naruto intrigué des autres changement potentiel.

 **"Les changements effectuer sont la perte de tous vos pouvoir de Jinchûriki, qui amène des réparations dans votre régime alimentaire que vous n'auriez plus à vous** **soucier."** Un souffle de soulagement fût entendu par Sheron montrant la satisfaction de son maître à cette situation. **"Bien sûr cela inclus que vous ne pourriez plus faire de manipulation d'âme ou tout autre action apporter par vos ancienne puissance, comme la transformation spectral en essence de la mort."** Naruto hocha la tête pas trop triste de la perte de ce pouvoir là fût qu'il détenait deux autres transformation à présent. **"Les autres changement occasionné par votre dernier vœux de me posséder, et que quand vous verriez appelle à mon pouvoir... Je verrais vos désir ce réalisé et vous donnera des conseils tout au bout de votre existence."** Termina Sheron de lui expliquer.

"Bon je suis heureux d'entendre ses bonnes nouvelles, mais comment je vais expliquer à Bâsan le fait que je ne suis plus un Jinchûriki?" Ce questionna Naruto.

 **"Pourquoi ne pas effacer la mémoire des personne qui connaissait votre état? Après tout si je vois vos souvenir c'est le devoir d'un shinobi d'avoir de garder les choses les plus sombre dans les ombres et en secret."** Lui répond Sheron.

"C'est vrai et de plus j'avais le besoins de lâcher à ce moment là ce que je ressentait depuis que ce fût en partie ma faute que Koto-bâsan est mort." Pensait t'il avant de faire son choix. "Bien je vais rentrer dans ma chambre ensuite on verra comme cela ok." Lui dit Naruto. Naruto sentait une vibration le traverser montrant l'accords de son nouveau Zanpakuto.

* * *

Lieux: Hôpital de Konoha, chambre de Naruto.

"Bon on peut commencer Sheron." Naruto appela son Zanpakuto en dehors de son monde intérieure et le pris dans une poignée ferme. "Je souhaite Sheron que tout ceux qui ont connue sûr mon pouvoir de Jinchûriki oublie ce fait est ne ce rappellera jamais de ça." Une fois son souhait demander, la lame du katana brilla intensément d'une couleur rouge vive.

 **"Votre souhait à était exhaussé Naruto-sama."** Lui dit Sheron.

"Ha enfin je peux me reposé maintenant. Tous ses voyages entre les dimension me coûte beaucoup d'énergie." Dit Naruto baillant à la fin en regardant l'heure. "03h48 du matin est il me reste plus que 4 jour avant d'assister à la fête d'anniversaire." Naruto ce coucha sûr son lit en espérant que tous ce passera bien.

Si il aurait regarder par ça fenêtre il assisterais à l'un des plus grand jour de Konoha la fin de la guerre dans Kiri, et le retour de leurs shinobis dans le village.


	6. Chapitre 6: La rencontre

**Chapitre 6: La rencontre**

Lieux: Demeure de la famille Uzumaki.

Temps: Le 7 Octobre à 10h30. 3 Jour avant l'anniversaire des triplet.

Dans la demeure du prestigieux clan de la famille Uzumaki, nous retrouvons les 5 adultes assis dans le salon ayant une discussion sûr le sujets le plus sensible qui avait toucher leur famille, Naruto Uzumaki. Assis autour d'une table rectangulaire ce trouver du côté gauche Kushina l'actuelle chef de clan et la mère des trois enfants Naruto, Minako et Narumi. A ça droite on retrouve Kuina ça demi-sœur et la femme de Yûgi Uzumaki et petite sœur de Minato Namikaze-Senju. Assis à ses côté ce trouver leur tante Akiko Uzumaki l'une des survivante de la destruction de Uzushiogakure le village natal qui fût crée par le clan Uzumaki. En face d'eux ce trouver Yûgi le mari de Kuina et à ça gauche Jin Uzumaki qui revenait de la guerre dans Kiri.

"Alors aujourd'hui vous allez enfin rendre visite à Naruto-chan?" Demandé Akiko avec un léger sourire sûr elle.

Kushina hocha ça tête avec un grand montrant ça joie de pouvoir enfin faire face à son garçons.

"Oui après le message d'hier soir de Tsunade-san que nous avons reçus, elle pense qu'il ce sentirait moins timide de rentrer à la maison si il pouvait connaître au moins sa plus proche famille." Répondu Kushina calmement.

"Donc qu'elles sont les personnes qui t'accompagnerons pendant la visite?" Lui demande Kuina.

Les autres membres à la table ce pencher en avant, intéressé à savoir qui suivra Kushina à l'hôpital. Kushina avait réfléchie à cette question depuis un moment et avait décidé de ne pas prendre trop de personne avec elle.

"Je vais prendre les filles avec moi, cela fait un long moment qu'elles ont envie de rencontrer leur grand frère." Répondue t'elle fessant une pause avant de reprendre. "Minato-koi viendra aussi à la réunion bien entendue même si ça le stresse beaucoup de revoir Naruto-chan après ses 6 longue année." Avec un petit rire, comment le grand Yondaime avait peur de rencontrer son fils à laquelle tous le monde riait à la table. "Tsunade-san ma conseillé de prendre avec moi Satsuki-chan et Mitsuko-chan. Voila je pense que cela sera largement suffisant avec ses deux amies qui viendrons avec nous." Fini t'elle.

Les membres de la familles vessaient un signe de tête voyant que ce fût la meilleur des décision pour l'instant, ne voulant pas ce forcer sûr l'enfant pour l'effrayé ou l'intimider.

"Un choix judicieux. Je suis impatient de pouvoir rencontrer mon neveux depuis si longtemps." déclarait Kuina suivie d'un petit soupire.

"Tous le monde veux rencontrer Naruto-chan et à apprendre à le connaître." Répondue Akiko.

"Oui est je me demande de combien à t'il progresser dans ses notes de Fûinjutsu depuis que nous recevons très peu d'information de Tsunade-chan à ce sujet?" Questionnait Yûgi.

"Ce n'ais pas de ça faute, Naruto-chan est très protecteur de ses notes et le partage à personne." Lui répond Akiko avant de gonfler ça poitrine de fierté que l'enfant agis déjà comme un vrai Uzumaki sûr son travaille.

"Oui ça me rappelle certain de nos membres qui fût très secret sûr leur travaille." Dit Kushina riant de bon cœur aux anciens souvenirs de Uzu.

"Aller Kushina-chan je pense qu'il est temps que toi et les enfants devraient ce préparé à la rencontre." Lui dit Akiko gaiement suivie de Kuina et du reste des membres qui ce leva à leurs tour.

"Oui je verrais bien d'aller prévenir les filles maintenant." Sortant du salon pour rejoindre les enfants qui s'amusaient dans la cour.

* * *

Lieux: Le bureau de l'Hokage.

Minato lui pendant ce temps, fessait face à une situation plus compliqué. Devant lui ce trouver Mikoto Uchiwa la patriarche et la femme du chef du clan Uchiwa actuelle et mère de Satsuki, Sasuke et Sayako. A ses côté ce trouvé Orochimaru l'un des Sannin légendaire et le père de Mitsuko. les deux invité étant venue pour les raison concernant leur enfant.

"Bon alors pouvez-vous chaqu'un d'entre vous m'expliquez vos raison de votre venue?" Demandait gentiment Minato. "Vous pouvez commencé en premier Orochimaru-san." Donnant la parole d'abords au maître des serpents.

"Je viens pour vous demandez des question sûr la graduation de ma fille." fessant le point directement au sujet. "Selon Anko-chan, Mitsuko-chan à déjà les qualité nécessaire pour devenir un gênin." Recevant un hochement de tête de la part de Minato, il continua. "Mais ma fille ne souhaite devenir un gênin que si Satsuki-chan et une autre personne d'on elle ne ma pas dit son nom serrait dans son équipe."

Minato devenait tendu là ou la discussion aller bientôt venir. Mikoto elle savait aussi de quoi parlait Orochimaru comme ce fût les même raison pour ça fille.

"Elle ma dit aussi que pour savoir qui était cette personne, je devait venir à vous." Minato douter qu'il pourrait cacher plus longtemps le secret. "Alors qui est l'enfant qui détient autant d'importance pour ma fille?" lui demanda Orochimaru.

Minato regardait les deux parents devant lui avant de parler. "Serais-ce la même raison pour laquelle vous êtes présent Mikoto-san?"

"Oui ma fille ma dit la même chose que Mitsuko-chan à dit à son père." Lui répond en retour Mikoto.

Minato lâche un petit souffle avant de regardait sérieusement les deux personnes devant lui. Les surprendre par l'attitude sérieux que prenait Minato.

"Anbu sortaient de la pièce!" Ordonné Minato à laquelle 4 ombres sortie sans posé de question. Faire quelque joint à la main pour activer les sceller de confidentialité dans la chambre.

"Je veux d'abord que vous promettez de ne rien dire à qui que ce sois du secret que je vais vous révélez!" Exigé Minato recevant deux signe de tête en réponse. "La personne que vos filles Mitsuko-chan et Satsuki-chan parle s'appelle Naruto,et pour être plus précis mon fils est l'héritier de la famille Uzumaki."

Les mots de Minato choqué Mikoto au plus profond d'elle que son amie de longue date ne lui à fait pas fait par de ce secret. la seule réaction d'Orochimaru fût que ses yeux s'écarquilles pendant un bref instant avant de revenir à la normale. Minato ayant vue leur expression est plus particulièrement celle de Mikoto décida de s'expliquait.

"Mikoto-san je sais à quoi tu pourrais pensé, mais laisser moi vous expliqué la situation dans son ensemble ok." Leur dit Minato.

Ensuite Minato commença par le début le problème à la naissance, la fuite du Kyuubi, la maladie inconnue touchant leur fils, et les choix prix pour diverse autre raison et les seule à savoir à ce sujet. A la fin les deux personnes compris le raisonnement derrière ce secret et même Orochimaru avait un petit sourire à la fin.

"Kukuku alors même Jiraya-san ne sait pas de son existence kukuku." La situation fût drôle pour Orochimaru de savoir que même son ancien coéquipier n'était pas au courant de la vie du fils de Minato.

Mikoto semblait plus calme et moins choqué est triste pour son amie Kushina qui à du ce séparer de son enfant tous comme elle.

"Oui est normalement aujo.."

TOC TOC TOC

Une personne frappa à la porte interrompant la phrase de Minato. Lâché le sceaux de confidentialité ayant reconnue le chakra comme celui de ça femme et lui permette d'entrer dans le bureau. La porte s'ouvrit laissant Kushina entrer suivie de près par Mitsuko et Satsuki.

"Bonjour Mikoto-chan, Orochimaru-san qu'elle agréable surprise!" S'exclama Kushina. "Alors Minato-koi à tu bientôt fini, il est presque l'heure?" Posa t'elle en question à son marie.

"Presque Musume mais d'abord, j'ai une question à demander à Mitsuko-chan et Satsuki-chan." Répond Minato recevant un regard confus des trois autres adulte dans le bureau. Les deux enfants en question s'avança du bureau de l'Hokage, pour face directement au père de leur ami.

"Pourriez-vous m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle vous souhaitez avoir Naruto-chan dans votre équipe?" Demander Minato intéressé par la réponse des filles.

Kushina écarquilla ses yeux avant de farouchement ce mêlée à la discussion avant que celle-ci ne commence.

"QUOI? Minato-koi explique moi ce que cela signifie!" Exigea t'elle à son marie qui commencé à transpirer à la vue des cheveux monter de ça femme qui ce sépara en 9 queux. Orochimaru et Mikoto glousser de rire à la situation que fait face leur Hokage pendant ce temps là, leurs filles lâché quelque goûtes de sueur à la situation.

"Maintenant je sais d'ou vient l'intention de tueur de Naruto-kun" Pensaient en même temps Satsuki et Mitsuko.

"Musume calme toi, je vais t'expliquer." Voyant ça femme ce calmer, Minato pris les devant pour lui dire ce qu'il c'était dérouler avant qu'elle ne vienne. " ...et voila pourquoi maintenant." Vessant signe au deux filles. "je leurs demandais pour qu'elles raisons, souhaitaient t'elles avoir Naruto-chan dans l'équipe." Fini Minato voyant que ça femme fût complètement calme.

"Kushina-chan je comprends t'es raison que tu ne veux pas que les gens sois au courant de l'existence de naruto-chan." Commencé son amie de longue date. "Mais de ce que nous à dit Minato-san, Naruto-chan sortira d'ici quelque jour et tu sais comment les nouvelles vont vite dans Konoha." Kushina hocha ça tête à son amie Mikoto qui lui sourit gentiment. "Ne t'inquiète pas Orochimaru-san et moi ne dirons rien à personne jusqu'à là." Fini t'elle rassurait son amie.

Orochimaru lui fait un signe de confirmation avec son propre sourire et ajouta. "Je peux te promettre qu'aucun mot sortira à ce sujet."

"Merci Mikoto-chan, Orochimaru-san." Dit kushina soulager par leur mots.

"Bon maintenant que sais réglée pouvez-vous alors me répondre les filles?" Questionna Minato.

Les filles ce regardaient un instant avant que Mitsuko s'avança pour d'abord prendre la parole.

"Hokage-sama vous êtes déjà au courant des capacité que moi et Satsuki-chan possède." Ceci n'étant pas une question comme le sujet revenait souvent lors des réunion du conseille shinobi. "Depuis le temps que j'ai pus passé en dehors de l'hôpital à faire connaissance avec d'autres enfant de notre âge, j'ai vue la différence de niveau qui ce dégageais de chaqu'un d'eux que je dois dire trouve plutôt médiocre." Tirant un petit rire de son père.

Cette fois-ci Satsuki pris les devant pour continuer. "Est de ce que le conseille prévois de faire en nous jumelant avec Sasuke-baka, qui je trouve ne possède pas les capacité nécessaire, et ne maîtrise même pas encore les base." les sourcil de Kushina monté en hauteur au suffixe insultant mis au nom du frère de Satsuki.

"Satsuki-chan pourquoi n'aime tu pas ton frère? Il ne peut pas êtres si terrible?" Questionna Kushina. En quoi Orochimaru et Minato ce demandaient pourquoi avait t'elle une t'elle aversion pour son frère. Mikoto connaissant la réponse ne pouvait que soupirer de lassitude pour la façons que son enfant avait tourné est compris ça fille.

"Si il est terrible, parce que il croit qu'avoir débloquer son Dôjutsu à causse d'un sois disant 'accident' lui fait quelqu'un de spécial. De plus il agit comme ce retard de Fugaku-teme." Fini t'elle. Les trois adulte grimaçaient à la dernière partie, mais pour Kushina la partie sûr l'accident l'intriguer.

"Peut-tu me dire sûr cette 'accident'?" Lui demanda t'elle poliment. Satsuki regarda ça mère qui lui fit un signe positive à laquelle ceux qui n'était pas au courant compris que ce fût une histoire de clan.

"Mon imbécile de frère fût jaloux que je possédé déjà mon Dôjutsu. Plusieurs fois il ma harceler pour que je lui dise comment il devait le débloquer mais je ne le savait pas." Fessant une pause en serrant ses poing très fort à la colère qui monté en elle. "Alors un jour lui est plusieurs autre enfant de clan ce moquait de moi est ont essayé de m'intimider en me lançant une pluie de kunais." Tirant un bâillement choquer des trois adulte.

"Mais je les est tous dévier et puis j'ai sauter dans un combat contre le baka et les presque tuer. Ses amis ont prévenue des adultes du clan m'incriminant pour ce que je n'avais pas fait. Si Kâsan ne fût pas là, je sais pas ce qui aurait pus arriver."

"Calme Satsuki-chan, je sais que tu es en colère contre Fugaku et sasuke." Lui dit ça mère avant de soupirer. "Fugaku avait essayé de punir sévèrement Satsuki-chan pour avoir presque tuer son frère, mais le témoignage de Shisui et mon intervention à pus empêcher la situation de s'envenimé."

"Voila donc comment il débloqua son Dôjutsu." Dit moins enthousiasme Minato avec une mine furieux sûr son visage. "Mikoto-san je sais que je ne peux rien faire, mais la prochaine fois que quelque chose de ce genre ce reproduit, tu peux venir me prévenir. Comme cela je pourrait au moins protégé Satsuki-chan de son père." Mikoto lui sourit et lui promis de le faire si cela ce reproduisait.

"Je savais que tu n'avais pas une bonne relation avec ton marie, mais à ce point là." Dit tristement Kushina envers Mikoto qui lui fait un sourire triste.

"Pouvons-nous retourné au sujet qui nous intéresse maintenant." Leur dit ennuyé Satsuki par où la conversation avait tourné. Tous le monde hocha la tête à la jeune fille voyant que ce fût un sujet douloureux pour elle.

"Kukuku voila une fille qui aime ne pas tourné au tour du pot." Orochimaru avait à présent une plus grande sympathie pour l'amie de ça fille comprenant que ça vie ne fût pas aussi rose qui le pensait.

"Voyant que le conseille va bientôt nous faire passé les test avec ceux de cette année. Ont c'est dit qu'avec la découverte imminente de Naruto-kun, qu'il pourrait êtres notre membre d'équipe qui nous manque. De plus vous ne trouverait aucun autre prodige plus grand que lui dans tous l'histoire du village." leur Dit Mitsuko. Intriguer de plus en plus les deux parents présent par les capacité de l'enfant.

"A quelle point est t'il puissant pour que vous fessiez de t'elle éloge sûr lui?" Demander Orochimaru avec son intérêt monté de plus en plus par le mystérieux enfant. Minato, Kushina et Mikoto ce pencher aussi pour entendre la réponse des filles. Comme Tsunade leur avait prévenue que Naruto aimé cacher ses capacité jusqu'à ce qu'il ce présentait.

"Voyons un peux humm... Naruto-kun à pour déjà une grande maîtrise dans l'élément de la foudre." Leur dit satsuki. Recevant un hochement de tête d'approbation du Sannin, et un signe de tête d'incrédulité de la part de Mikoto. Minato et Kushina connaissant déjà cette maîtrise ne fût pas étonné de savoir que ses meilleurs amies connaissait ça capacité sûr l'élément de la foudre.

"Il est aussi très doué dans les art Fûinjutsu. Comme il commençait déjà le niveau d'adepte depuis quelque semaines." Dit Mitsuko au plus grand bonheur de kushina que son fils fût un prodige dans l'élément de leur clan. Minato portait un sourire fier sûr lui et Orochimaru Siffla au nombre de compétence croissant de l'enfant. Le visage d'incrédulité de Mikoto ne fessait que ce renforçait de minute en minute pendant l'explication des filles.

"Ses étude dans la branche médical monte bien aussi. Il Nous appris les point vitaux du corps humains, comment donner les premiers secours, désinfecter les plais, reconnaître certaines plantes comestible ou utile à la fabrication de poison, anti-poison et plusieurs utilité." Réfléchie Satsuki en énumérant ce que leur avait appris Naruto pendant l'année. Tous les adultes attendait maintenant que les filles on fini de dire ce qu'elles savaient sûr Naruto pour donné un avis global sûr c'est capacité.

"Son contrôle de chakra et bon... En faite hier je lui est rendu visite et lui est posé la question. Il ma dit qu'il avait maintenant le contrôle complet sûr elle hum... Comment il avait surnommé ça capacité?" Ce demandait Satsuki ne ce rappelant plus trop des mots de naruto comme elle fût trop axé sûr les Veines lumineuse qui était apparue sûr le corps de son amie.

"Blutt Veine." Lui réponds Mitsuko avec un regard d'irritation à son amie, attirant des regard des adultes dans la pièce.

"Ouais c'est ça, Blutt Veine le contrôle parfait du réseau." Répondu joyeusement son amie dans l'insouciance. Cette fois-ci les adultes n'ont pas pus cacher leur curiosité et demander ce que fût cette capacité.

"Excusé moi les filles pouvez-vous nous expliquer en quoi consiste cette capacité?" Demander Minato. Le reste du groupe regardaient intensément les filles pour la réponse à venir, ce demandant si ce fût un nouveau Kekkai Genkai ou tout simplement une nouvelle technique.

"Selon Naruto Blutt Veine est une capacité corporelle pouvant agir sûr ses émotion. Un exemple fût la maîtrise de l'élément de la foudre qui ne fût pas naturelle." Commençait Mitsuko avant de continuer. "Mais la plus grande capacité dedans et de lui permettre la fusion de ses réseau de chakra avec ses veine sanguine lui donnant une puissante armure corporelle et bien sûr le contrôle complet sûr son chakra." Fini Mitsuko ne sachant pas plus sûr la capacité étrange de son ami.

La bouche des adultes pendait pendant plusieurs minute avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle sûr eux même et réfléchir à la nouvelle découverte sûr les capacité de Naruto.

"Oui mon bébé est t'incroyable dattebane." Cria Kushina enthousiasme pour le pouvoir étrange de son enfant.

"Hé bien cela est nouveau." Dit un peu bêtement Mikoto ne sachant pas commentait cela.

"Hum une nouvelle capacité qui me paraît bien utile... On pourrait pensé qu'elle à d'autres utilité qui pourrait servir." Commenté Orochimaru dans la pensé.

"Je pense que le mieux pour l'instant et d'êtres patient pour en savoir plus à l'avenir Orochimaru-san." Lui dit Minato aussi dans la pensé. Orochimaru hocha ça tête et fût maintenant exciter à rencontrer l'enfant.

"Mais d'abord les filles, comment comptez-vous faire accepté Naruto-chan à rentrer dans les force Shinobi?" Fixant les filles devant lui qui souriait mystérieusement. "Si je me souviens bien, Tsunade-san ma dit qu'il ne fût pas intéressé à devenir un ninja." Fini de dire Minato.

"Hé bien disons que nous s'avons ce qui lui intéresse." Répondu Satsuki avec un sourire narquois.

"Hé c'est..?" Kushina questionna voulant savoir ce qui peux bien intéressé son enfant, toujours ravie d'en apprendre plus sûr lui.

"Le monde bien sûr. Il rêve de voir de nouveau paysage et d'en apprendre beaucoup. la chance de devenir un shinobi lui permettra cette chance et de plus il souhaite en apprendre aussi plus sûr les technique médical." Dit Mitsuko.

"Mais selon les lois de Konoha, il devrait alors travaillé à l'hôpital en tant que ninja-médical pour avoir ce privilège. Si il veut gagner de l'expérience ou avoir un professeur décent dans ses futur fonction, il est obliger de devenir shinobi." Fini de dire Satsuki d'un ton bien heureux.

Les adulte leur vont un signe de confirmation comprenant leur raisonnement.

"HAAAAAAAAAA dattebane Minato-koi regarde l'heure nous devons vite rejoindre les filles à l'hôpital pour rencontrer Naruto-chan." Cria Kushina surprendre tous ceux de la pièce avant que Orochimaru et Mikoto entendu cette parti là.

"Bon est bien cela ne vous dérangerais pas de nous laissé rencontrer l'enfant Kukuku?" Questionna Orochimaru, mais aux lieux des parents c'est Mitsuko qui réponds à ça question. "Je ne pense pas que ça le dérangerais Tôsan, Naruto-kun est plutôt bien ouvert et sociable comme personne." Laissant les deux parents d'en le doute.

"Es-tu sûr pourtant Tsunade-san ma prévenue que hier Naruto-chan semblait agir plus timide et gêné?" Demanda Kushina aux amies de son fils.

"Oui hier soir nous étions présent, et la causse fût que Naruto-kun avait faillie ce faire prendre une nouvelle fois en exposant ça capacité Blutt Veine. la première ce fût nous par chance." Leur dit benoîtement Mitsuko suivie d'un rire de Satsuki. Fessant confiance aux filles, Minato accepta leurs présences.

"Bon dirigeons-nous maintenant à l'hôpital. Les filles dois êtres impatient." Dit t'il au groupes devant lui.

* * *

Lieux: Hôpital de konoha, Chambre de Naruto.

Temps: 7 Octobre. 11H50.

Naruto fixa l'horloge avec inquiétude depuis 20 minutes que normalement ses parents aurait du venir lui rendre visite. Il pria très fort que les filles n'on pas raconter à Tsunade ça capacité comme il voulait lui faire une surprise en espérant qui pourrait devenir son étudiant et apprendre l'art médical avec son Bâchan comme il l'aimait.

* * *

Flash-back Temporelle: Le 6 Octobre. 10H00.

Naruto après c'êtres réveillé avait décidé de vérifier ça capacité de Joueur, mais c'est vite rendue compte qu'elle était fade si il ne changeait pas les caractéristique de ça capacité. Prendre une décision, il demandait alors des conseilles à son nouveau Zanpakuto.

"Sheron-san m'entends tu?" Demandait en question Naruto.

 **"Oui Naruto-sama je peux vous entendre, qu'elles sont vos désir?"** Lui répond Sheron

"Pourrais-tu me conseillé là, je suis déçus par ma capacité du Joueur. Elle ne fait que me montrer mes capacité spéciale, titre, classe et quelque autres information banale." Lui dit Naruto envoyant une image mental de ça capacité au dragon.

Sheron regardant la simple utilité de la capacité, compris la déception de son maître à celle-ci. Réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour la rendre plus intéressent. Après une bonne quantité de temps et de choix, il lui fait part de ses suggestions à ce qui pourrait entreprendre.

 **"Oui Naruto-sama je vois le problème et j'ai peut-êtres une idée qui pourrait vous plaire."** Sentir son maître près à l'écoute, Sheron continua. **"Dans mon monde d'origine plusieurs humains joue à ce qui s'appelle des Jeux-Vidéo dans les quelle il incarne un personnage fictive devant accomplir des quêtes et monter en puissance pour atteindre son objective."** Sentant l'excitation de son maître monté il continua dans ça lignée. **"Pourquoi ne pas visité mon ancien monde et s'essayé à certain de ses jeux, ensuite vous pourriez décidé d'ajouter quelques nouvelles fonctionnalité qui vous à plus à votre propre capacité du Joueur Naruto-sama."** Fini de lui dire Sheron.

"Sheron-san tu es un génie!" S'exclama Naruto heureux à l'idée de son Zanpakuto. Un grognement puissant d'approbation ce fût entendre dans la tête de naruto, montrant l'acceptation du compliment de l'ancien dragon sacrée. "Bon aujourd'hui on est le 6, donc les filles viendront vers 20H du soir me rendre visite. Si personne me voix jusque là je pourrais dire que je voulais êtres seule." Hocha la tête à ses propres mots Naruto ouvrit un portail grâce à l'aide de Sheron avant de disparaître.

* * *

Lieux: Monde de Dragon Ball époque Z.

Temps dans ce monde: 1 mois après ça première visite.

Naruto atterrie dans une forêt face à perte de vue et choisis comme moyen de transport la voie aérienne pour trouver une civilisation avancé. Suivant les indication de Sheron pour ce retrouver émerveillé par l'avance technologie qui ce trouver devant lui. Naruto retiens toutes son excitation avant de crée une dizaines de clone déguisé pour menée les recherche sûr ses Jeux-Vidéo, avec chaqu'un d'eux tenant une bonne bourse de Zénis offert par Sheron comme vœux. Voyant ses clones ce dispersais affaire leur travaille, Naruto décida de posé des question à Sheron sûr cette dimension.

"Alors Sheron-san peut-tu m'en dire plus sûr cette univers et qui le gouverne?" Dit Naruto vraiment intéressé par l'histoire que ce monde renferme. Sheron arrangea ses idée en place avant d'expliqué comment cette univers fût régis.

 **"Bien entendu Naruto-sama."** Lui répond Sheron. Naruto s'installa avec l'un de ses clone tenant un magazine sûr les Jeux-vidéo, et commandé de la nourriture pour l'original qui écouté ce que Sheron lui disait.

 **"Dans cette univers il existe plusieurs dieux de différente classe. Le tout puissant pour commencé mon créateur, gardien de la terre il surveille les anomalie t'elle que l'invasion des démon dans ce monde et la restauration de l'environnement petit à petit depuis son palais qui ce tien dans le ciel."** Naruto fredonna dans la joie dans l'apprentissage et continua l'écoute du cours que lui donna Sheron. **"Il ne détient aucune capacité pour le combat, mais possède une grande magie de guérison."** Naruto s'exclama de ce commentaire avant de posé une question.

"Attends tu veux dire qu'il ne pourrait pas protégé la terre si un quelconque mercenaire de l'espace viendrais attaquer les lieux?" Sheron grondait dans l'affirmation.

 **"Oui mais sûr terre il existe un groupe de guerrier très puissant protégeant les lieux et qui connaisse le tout puissant. Sais même eux qui on était le chercher pour recrée les dragon ball."** Naruto lui fait un signe de continuer heureux de la réponse qu'il avait obtenue.

 **"Le prochain et le roi Enma le dieux qui ce tien à la frontière des morts. Jugeant leur crimes et fait dans leur vie, il condamne les criminels en enfer et les bienfaiteur aux paradis."** Naruto hocha la tête ce demandant si un t'elle dieux pouvait aussi existé dans son monde et pensait que oui. **"Il n'est pas très puissant mais comme même capable de ce défendre contre de redoutable adversaire."** Naruto voyant ça nourriture arrivé, donna le signal à sheron pour continuer sans interruption.

 **"Les prochains son les quatre Kaiôs qui surveille chaqu'un un côté de l'univers, du Nord, du Sud, de l'Est et de l'Ouest. ce son aussi des entraîneur qui prends dans des rare cas des disciple pour leur apprendre diverse technique de combat et participe dans un tournois dans l'haut-delà."** Naruto mangea en douceur ça nourriture dans un état second aimant de plus en plus les conte de son Zanpakuto.

 **"Le suivant est le Grand Kaiô qui organise souvent des tournois pour son plaisir, il détient un palais immense dans le paradis et surveille la place depuis celui-ci. Je n'ais pas d'autres info sûr lui ou ses capacité, mais dit être un grand entraîneur et puissant guerrier."** Naruto avala le soda d'on il trouvait le gout vraiment bon avant de ce recentrer sûr l'histoire.

 **"Les prochain sont très important, ils sont nommé les Kaiôshins. ils étaient au nombre de 4 avant qu'un êtres extrêmement puissant sous le nom de Majin Boo tua trois d'entre eux. C'est dieux sont appelé aussi dieux de la création, quant un système solaire ne détient pas de planète qui peut contenir de la vie, il crée les moyen pour qu'elle naisse et donne une faune avec de nouvelle espèce qui pourrait ce développer librement. Ils sont très puissant et cela et rare que certaines personne dans l'univers arrive à les combattre à** **égalité."** Le clone de Naruto commanda plusieurs autre plats au serveur pendant que Naruto posa une question à Sheron.

"Est qui pourrais avoir une puissance supérieure à eux dans cette univers?" Demandé Naruto ayant compris que trois de sais dieux fût tuer par un ennemie puissant.

 **"La plus part vie sûr cette planètes évidement, comme les sayans sont une course de combattante très puissant. Et bien un autre dieux de cette univers."** Fini de lui répondre Sheron.

"Ha oui il reste un autre dieux?" Naruto sentie un tremblement de peur de Sheron, lui amenant à prendre très au sérieux la prochaines réponse qui recevra de ça part.

 **"Oui Naruto-sama est je vous su-plis de ne jamais faire face à ce dieux!"** S'exclama Sheron dans la peur, fessant avaler Naruto durement la nourriture qu'il mangeait pour cacher son malaise.

"Bon je promets de ne pas m'engager en combat sûr lui, mais dit moi en plus sûr lui?" Recevant en réponse un souffle de soulagement, Sheron continua son discours.

 **"Ce dieux si terrible ce nomme Beerus le dieux de la destruction, son travaille consiste à l'inverse des Kaiôshins à détruire la vie est des planètes des créature juger mauvais dans l'univers. Mais Beerus à un temporairement terrible et peux décidé si il souhaite détruire une planète quand elle le dérange."** Fini de lui expliqué Sheron soufflant pour son explication de longue haleine.

'Je te remercie sheron-san, tu peux te rendormir maintenant." Naruto entendu un bâillement venant de son monde intérieure avant de couper la connexion pour ce concentrer sûr ça nourriture, et réfléchir à ses dieux d'ont l'histoire fût courte mais bien. Comprenant que Sheron prend plus de temps à dormir cas rester éveillé constamment à du bien l'épuisé.

Ce promenant depuis un moment Naruto et son clone trouva un hôtel avec une grande vue sûr la ville, le laissant contemplait chaque détails de celui-ci. Restant bouche-bée à t'elle merveille en regardant tout les moindres recoins de la région sûr son œil vigilant, avant l'arrivé de ses clones revienne avec différente notes et un accompagné d'un lecteur de musique mp4 haut gamme. Comme les clones ce disperse un par un avec différente mémoire de jeux bien détaillé, Naruto souriait aux titre les plus frappant que ses clones ont pus trouver.

Les notes fût sûr les type de jeux au quelle ses clones c'était investis, et sûr les jeux et d'autres détails passionnant.

 _Les jeux retenues pour leurs caractéristique dans le genre RPG_

 ** _1:_** _La série des Dark Souls_

 ** _Pour la:_** _Possibilité d'avoir un stockage illimité mais sans la contrainte de poids lourd_

 ** _2:_** _La série des Elder Scrolls_

 ** _Pour la:_** _Possibilité d'augmenter les compétence en nivelant_

 ** _3:_** _La série des Final fantasy_

 ** _Pour la:_** _Possibilité d'avoir un arbre de compétence à plusieurs niveau différent et de classe_

 ** _4:_** _La série des Fairy Tail_

 ** _Pour la:_** _Possibilité d'avoir des styles de combat bien arrondie et plusieurs autre tours_ _amusant_

 ** _5:_** _La série des Disgaea_

 ** _Pour la:_** _Possibilité de recommencé depuis le niveau 1 avec de gros bonus à la clé_

 _Les jeux retenues pour leurs caractéristique dans le genre MMORPG_

 ** _1:_** _World Of Warcraft_

 ** _Pour les:_** _Système de quête, titre, classe et événement_

 ** _2:_** _Tree Of Savior_

 _ **Pour les:** Sous-classe disponible_

 _Les jeux retenues pour différente raison_

 ** _1:_** _Type free-to-play aléatoire pour une loterie de gains exceptionnelle_

 _ **2:** Jeux Sims City pour la gestion d'une ville à grande ou petit échelle _

**_3:_** _Type de Hack'n Slash aléatoire pour le drop sûr les ennemie ou la nature_

 ** _4:_** _Type de jeux de drague aléatoire pour apprendre à distinguer beaucoup de choses sûr le sex opposé_

 ** _5:_** _Type de jeux sûr la musique, le chant et les instrument sûr plusieurs style différent_

Naruto après avoir fixer les notes, il réveilla Sheron pour accomplir les changements souhaiter et reçus une mise à jour

 **Bienvenue dans Naruto le jeux.**

 **Mise à jour du système: 0%**

 **Temps d'estimation: 6H**

Naruto soupira d'ennuie avant de repartir dans son monde d'origine avec maintenant aucune idée de quoi faire de ça journée.

* * *

Lieux: Hôpital de konoha, Chambre de Naruto.

Flash-back Temporelle: Le 6 Octobre. 12h00.

Naruto regarda l'horloge et décida de passé une bonne sieste sentant la fatigue lui venir comme le chargement de la mise à jour progresse à un rythme rapide. Les heures passa rapidement avant une sonnerie retenti dans la tête de Naruto, suivie d'un thème musical doux à ses oreilles. Ce lever pour ce diriger vers la salle de bain pour ce nettoyé rapidement et ce rafraîchir, Naruto fixa la nouvelle fenêtres d'écran qui est apparue devant lui.

 **Bienvenue dans Naruto le jeux.**

 **Nouvelle partie**

Continue

 **Option**

 **Quitter**

Naruto choisis d'abord de ce rendre dans les option pour éteindre le son qui provenait de ça nouvelle mise à jour, ne voulant pas écouter de la musique 24/7. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre l'option continue, il n'a eu d'autre choix que de commencé une nouvelle partie.

 **Nouveau jeu.**

 **Race: Sayan/humain transcendant INCHANGEABLE.**

 **Classe:** Civil.

 **Sous-classe:** Civil.

 **Sexe:** Homme.

 **Apparence:** Normal.

 **Taille:** 108cm.

 **Retour-Suivant**

Regardant ce qu'il pouvait modifier, Naruto ce demander pour quelle raison il ne pus changer ça race. Décider de voir cela plus tard avec Sheron, il remarqua étonnamment que même les classe peut être mélanger. Choisir ce qui lui convenez le mieux, il posa un dernier regard avant d'approuver son choix.

 **Nouveau jeu.**

 **Race: Sayan/humain transcendant INCHANGEABLE.**

 **Classe:** Guerrier/Shinobi.

 **Sous-classe:** Mage/Swordman.

 **Sexe:** Homme.

 **Apparence:** Normal.

 **Taille:** 112cm.

 **Retour-Suivant**

Envoyer une commande mentale pour poursuivre le processus de finalisation. Un arbre de talent apparue lui demandant une nouvelle fois de faire un choix parmi les options disponible. Feuilletant ce qu'il pourrait trouver d'intéressant, Naruto pris ça décision en cliquer pour terminer la mise en page.

 **Nouveau jeu.**

 **Talent du joueur:**

 **1:** Apprentissage.

 **2:** Don du corps et de l'esprit.

 **3:** Chance du diable.

 **Retour-Terminer**

Une fois que cela fait, la page de présentation du personnage apparue avec beaucoup d'information et une explication détailler sûr la façons de gérer les options et le menu du jeu. Avec la plus grande des patiente, Naruto lus tout ce qu'il pourrait lui êtres bénéfique en ayant le choix aussi de changer la façons le menu du jeu pouvait être modifier pour une plus grande prise en main et e faciliter. Naruto patienta quelque minutes ne remarquant pas le temps qu'il avait passé depuis son réveille apprendre connaissance de la fonctionnalité de sa nouvelle capacité du Joueur.

Quand tout était enfin terminer, Naruto examina sa fiche d'info pour voir que tout était bien en ordre.

 **Fichier du joueur.**

 **Personnage:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Race:** Sayan/Humain transcendant.

 **Clan:** Uzumaki (héritier) - Senju

 **Etat:** Stable

 **Source de pouvoir:** Équilibré: Chakra (Yang Ki) et (Yin Reiryoku)

 **Titre permanent:** Héritier du clan Uzumaki

 **Titre:** Aucun

 **Classe:** Guerrier/Shinobi

 **Sous-classe:** Mage/Swordman

 **Talent: 1:** Apprentissage **2:** Don du corps et de l'esprit **3:** Chance du diable

 **Niveau: 1**.

 **Expérience:** 0 **/** 7.000

Permet de voir l'expérience avant de passé au niveau supérieure.

Naruto passa ensuite à sa liste de compétence remarquant plusieurs branche selon la classe ou la sous-classe pris lui permettant de voir bon nombre de technique qu'il ne savait pas à ce jour. Opter pour la branche Shinobi, Naruto regarda le peux de technique qu'il connaissait ne dépassant pas la 20 et ne fût pas complètement maîtriser aussi. Ensuite passant à ses state, il resta sous le choque mais repris très vite ce demandant si ce fût à causse du nouveau jeu que ça puissance était tombé comme il tenait le rang de mis-chûnin. Il posa la question à Sheron ,et celui-ci lui affirma que un nouveau était égale à un enfant qui vient de commencé à vivre. Donc oui cela était pas mal du tout pour lui de commencé par là.

 **Statut du joueur.**

 **Personnage:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Niveau: 1.**

 **Classe: Guerrier/Shinobi.**

 **Sous-classe: Mage/Swordman.**

 **Rang: Mis-Chûnin**

 **Vitalité:** 700.

 **Chakra:** Haut-Kage.

 **Attaque:** 145.

 **Défense** **:** 141.

 **Dextérité:** 153.

 **Vitesse:** 148.

 **Endurance:** 150.

'Je me demande si je peux toujours utilisé les pouvoir que j'ai acquis de Ichigo depuis le nouveau jeu?" Ce demandait mentalement Naruto.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Naruto activa la capacité Blutt Veine pour avoir la preuve qu'il peut toujours faire usage des anciens mouvement obtenue. Ses veines sanguines briller d'une éclatante couleur bleus vifs sans pour le moins l'aveugler à son plaisir. Naruto regarda minutieusement les veines lumineuse sûr son corps avec un grand sourire sûr son visage, avant d'entendre un halètement provenir en direction de la porte.

"Merde!" Maudire sa malchance, Naruto ce retourna mécaniquement vers son inviter surprise et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de ses deux meilleurs amies.

"N-Naruto-kun qu'es ce qui t'es arriver?" Questionna avec inquiétude Satsuki.

Mitsuko semblait êtres dans ses propres pensait pendent ce temps là , et Naruto lui transpirait abondamment à sa situation précaire.

Pensait à toute vitesse une idée folle traversa rapidement la tête de Naruto priant pour que cela fonctionne.

"H-Hé salut les filles, j'essayais simplement ma nouvelle technique que j'ai découverts il y a peux de temps." Répond Naruto essayant de paraître le plus naturelle possible.

Ses amies inclina la tête sûr le côté confus, mais pris cela très bien sans trop de question. Avançant vers leur ami qui n'avait toujours pas bouger de ça place, Mitsuko engagea la conversation en premier.

"Alors depuis quand à tu cette nouvelle technique?" Lui demanda intriguer son amie.

"Depuis 3 semaines déjà, j'étais justement en train de la perfectionner." Dit Naruto commençant à ce calmer rapidement.

Satsuki regarda son ami et plus précisément les veines qui dégager de belle lumière ce demandant à quoi cela pourrai bien servir.

"Donc elle te sers à quoi cette technique? Et comment peut-tu l'utilisé?" Questionna son amie.

"Ha heu voyons voir..." Naruto passa en overdrive à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire et dit alors simplement tous ce qui passa par ça tête. "Elle me donne une grande défense physique et J'ai remarqué que depuis la première fois que j'avais activer la compétence, j'ais gagné un contrôle parfait sûr mon chakra heu... Je pense aussi que ses à causse de cette capacité que je peux utiliser la foudre aussi facilement... En faite grâce à elle j'ai les 5 nature élémentaire aussi." Termina Naruto regardant le visage surpris de ses amie avant qu'elle récupère du choque après quelque instant.

"C'est vraiment une capacité puissante Naruto-kun. Mais tu na toujours pas répondue à la question de Satsuki. Comment utilise tu ta capacité?" Redemanda Mitsuko à la place de Satsuki qui avait s'aisé de prêter attention à la discussion et préférai regarder les veines lumineuse devant t'elle.

"Je pense que mes tenketsu fusionne avec mes veines sanguines, mais je n'en suis pas sûr..." Faire une pause pour leur faire croire qu'il réfléchissait à la question plus sérieusement. "Tous ce que je sais c'est que j'arrive à produire cette capacité sans difficulté. A oui je les appelé Blutt Veine." Fini de dire Naruto avant de ressentir une autre présence qui allé franchir la porte.

Désactiver ça capacité avant que la personne puisse ouvrir la porte et faire un signe silencieux à ses amies qui reçus le message et lui fait signe de tête d'avoir compris le message. La porte s'ouvrit montrant Tsunade qui fixa les enfants et plus particulièrement Naruto qui semblait nerveux. Le reste de la nuit fût que Tsunade lui raconté que demain c'est parents viendrais lui rendre visite à 11H30, mais les filles ne rendaient pas la situation plus facile en fessant des commentaire par ci par là sûr ça capacité, fessant Naruto suer beaucoup à la fin de la discussion.

Remarquant que Naruto fût toujours nerveux, Tsunade décida d'envoyé une lettre au composé Uzumaki pour faire par de quelque changement. Lui souhaité de passé une bonne nuit en espérant que demain tout ce passe bien.

* * *

Fin du flash-back.

Naruto ne voyant que pour l'instant il n'avait rien à faire à par êtres patient, Choisis de ce mettre dans une pose de lotus et ce préparant à rentrer dans une méditation profonde.

Pendant que Naruto méditait, les autres sont arrivé au bureaux de Tsunade qui portait un visage frustrer sûr elle comme ce fût le cas pour Minako et Narumi.

"Bon sang où étiez-vous cela fait plus de 20 minute que nous aurons du rejoindre Naruto-chan?" Demanda Tsunade dans la frustration. Les deux sœurs hocha leur tête avec vigueur approuvant le point de leur grande-tante. Minato passa sa main derrière sa tête avec un visage désolé.

"Je m'excuse mais j'ai du avoir une dernière réunion avant de venir." Répond Minato fessant un signe à Orochimaru et Mikoto qui ce tenais juste derrière lui.

Maintenant que Tsunade pouvait voir son ancien coéquipier et la patriarche du clan Uchiwa depuis que Minato c'était déplacer, une coche ce forma rapidement Sûr ça tête.

"Minato hier j'étais pourtant sûr de t'avoir envoyé une lettre qui spécifier que cela sera sûrement mieux si peux de gens venais." Fait t'elle remarqué, mais avant qu'elle puisse dire autre chose Mitsuko entra dans la discussion.

"Allons-nous rester ici à parler ou alors rejoindre Naruto-kun qui patiente depuis un bon moment?" Questionna Mitsuko aux adultes dans la pièce.

Tsunade ce calma rapidement ce souvenant pourquoi ils étaient tous présent et fini par demander. "Alors tous ceux ici on était mis au courant?" Recevant en retour un sourire de la part d'Orochimaru et de Mikoto, Tsunade soupira de lassitude en espérant que la réunion ce passe bien.

"Bon ne traînons plus, Naruto-chan doit commencer à s'impatienter de puis toute à l'heure." Dit Narumi parlant pour la première fois. Tsunade hocha sa tête en accord avec les mots de la jeune sœur de Naruto.

* * *

Lieux: Hôpital, étage secret.

Orocchimaru siffla dans l'appréciation à l'étage devant lui. Regardant les sceller sûr les mûrs pour la protection du secret, il en remarqua quelque s'un donc il pouvait distinguer leur utilisation.

"Kukuku alors cela serais ici que tu aurais vécus avec ton amie Mitsuko-chan?" Lui demanda son père.

"Oui c'est ici avec Naruto-kun et Satsuki-chan que nous avons grandit." Dit t'elle remarquant l'arrêt soudain de Kushina et Minako.

Les autres membres du groupe leur jeta un coup d'œil ce demandant bien pourquoi elles ce sont arrêter brusquement. Kushina montrait un visage perplexe sûr elle tandis que Minako montrait clairement la confusion. Minato regarda sa femme et sa fille dans l'inquiétude ce rendant compte qu'elles étaient sûrement en pleine conversation avec le Kyuubi.

"Kushina-chan, Minako-chan y'a t'il un problème?" Questionna Minato. Kushina regardait son marie dans la perplexité ne sachant pas trop les informer de ce qu'elle vient tout juste d'entendre de la part du Kyuubi.

''Minato-koi, le kyuubi ressent une forte présence depuis que nous sommes entrer ici, et il ne semble n'avoir jamais rien connue de pareille depuis son existence?" Dit t'elle perplexe à la situation en regardant Tsunade dans la confusion comme si elle attendait une réponse. Minako hocha la tête au parole de sa mère.

"Je ne pourrais pas te répondre le seul dans cette étage est Naruto." Lui dit t'elle.

"Le mieux sais que l'on continue d'avancé, on peut pas avoir des réponse si on reste sûr place. Cas dit Kyuubi qui pourrais nous mettre sûr la voix?" Orochimaru demanda intriguer.

Le groupe repris la marche vers la chambre de Naruto. Une fois arrivé Tsunade poussa la porte et entra suivie par le reste des invité qui fixa tous le dos d'un petit garçon qui semblait médité.

"NARUTO-KUN." Cria ses deux meilleur amies avant de lui sauté dessus. Prendre par surprise tous le monde qui était présent.

Naruto médité depuis une bonne dizaine de minute avant d'entendre un crie venir depuis la porte. Reconnaître ses deux amies qui aller lui sauté dessus, il laissa un sourire malicieux apparaître sûr son visage. Au moment ou les filles allé l'atteindre, il permuta ça place avec son oreiller réapparaître sûr son lit avec un sourire amuser sûr lui fixant les deux filles qui lança une moue de mécontentement.

"Ma ma les filles dois-je comprendre que ce fût de votre faute que la rencontre à tarder?" Demanda Naruto gardant toujours son sourire en place. Ses deux amies gigota un peux à ça question et Mitsuko détourna son regard, pendant que Satsuki baissa un peux la tête avec un petit rire. Naruto voyant leur réaction compris tout de suite de quoi il en tournait, connaissant leurs manie quand elles ont fait quelque chose qu'elles n'auraient pas.

"Dite moi ce que vous aurez bien pus raconté, j'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas de la conversation que l'on à eux hier!" Demanda/exigea Naruto avec un regard soutenue à laquelle les filles bouger plus inconfortable de la ou elles étaient.

Mitsuko semblait être la première à réagir avant de pointait du doigt Satsuki qui regarda maintenant peur.

"Héhéhé N-Naruto-kun... tu vois j'ai...heu. comment dire.. bien pus lâché un petit détaille." Murmura t'elle à la fin. "MAIS C'EST MITSUKO-CHAN QUI A TOUT DIT!" S'exclama t'elle haut et fort en pointant du doigt son amie.

"Hé ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'avait pas raconté le début!" Cria son amie indigné.

De l'autre côté de la pièce les adultes regarda les enfants ce chamaillé avec insouciance comme si ils avaient oublier leur présence. Orochimaru et Mikoto regarda aussi tout amuser par la situation de leurs filles, ne les ayant jamais vue réagir de cette manière. Minako et Narumi regarda dans le silence leur grand frère sans le quitter des yeux, et ne pus constater la ressemblance avec leur père. Tsunade attrapa une autre coche au vue de la petit dispute des filles, ne sachant pas de quoi elles pouvaient bien parler. Mais patienta voyant Kushina faire son mouvement en direction de son fils accompagné de près par Minato.

Kushina ainsi que Minato regarda leur fils dans l'émerveillement voyant leur enfant depuis tant d'années et en bonne santé laissa tous les deux tombé des larmes en s'approchant le plus calmement de leur aîné, Naruto regarda les filles continuant à c disputer jusqu'à son œil attrape un mouvement à son côté gauche. Jeter un regard Naruto regarda pour la première fois ses deux parents qui l'atteint rapidement. Kushina étant la première à réagir, engloutie son enfant dans une étreinte chaleureux suivie de Minato les prenant tous les deux dans ses bras.

Naruto fût geler par l'action de ses parents avant de laisser ses propres prendre ça mère dans une accolade tout aussi chaud.

"M-Mon petit Naru-chan... tu ma tellement manqué!" Dit t'elle accompagner de plus de larmes sentant les bras de son fils ce resserrer autour de sa taille.

"A-ai kâsan.. Je suis.. Je suis.." Naruto s'enfonça plus profondément dans la poitrine de sa mère, laissa ses propres larmes sortir pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa grand-mère Koto.

Pendant ce temps les filles avait arrêter de ce disputer et rejoins le reste du groupe qui ne fessait aucun commentaire sûr la scène devant eux. Tsunade et Mikoto avait un sourire heureux sûr leur visage à la scène devant eux. Orochimaru garda un regard critique et examina le chakra de l'enfant pour allé ses yeux écarquillé ressentir le montant que seule un Kage pourrais possédé.

Mitsuko et Satsuki jeta un regard au deux sœurs qui semblaient timide de faire la connaissance de leur frère. Ce regarder l'un à l'autre en hochant la tête en accord, avant de poussé Minako et Narumi dans la direction de leurs parents. Les deux sœurs ce retournaient face aux amies de Naruto qui leva le pouce en signe d'encouragement pour leur donné le signal. Narumi pris une profonde inspiration avant de prendre la main de sa sœur pour la traîné jusqu'à leur frère. Minako avala durement ayant le traque, comme elle fût la plus timide des deux et serra la main de ça sœur pour avancé à c'est côté.

"Tôsan, Kâsan." Dit d'une voix douce Narumi. Attirant les regard de ses parents qui lâché l'étreinte pour laissé les filles avoir un meilleur aperçus sûr leur frère.

"Haha désolé Narumi, Minako mais cela fait tellement longtemps que j'ai attendu ça que je n'ais pas sues me retenir." Dit Kushina avec un léger rire ce plaçant au côté des filles, qui Naruto regarda les deux jumelles qui fût le portrait cracher de ça mère.

"Naruto-chan laisse moi te présenter à t'es deux petite sœurs, Minako-chan et Narumi-chan." Donnant une main encourageante aux filles voyant leurs timidité envers leur frère. "Minako-chan, Narumi-chan dite bonjour à votre grand frère Naruto-chan." Dit Kushina poussant légèrement les filles pour s'approché doucement de leur frère.

"E-Enchanté de te rencontrer O-nii-san." Répondue les jumelles dans le même temps portant un rougissement sûr elles.

Naruto sourit agréablement à ses sœurs pour qu'elles puisses ce détendre, observant le raidissement de leurs corps. " Je suis enchanté de pouvoir vous rencontrez aussi mes petit Imôtos-chan." leur répond Naruo.

Les deux jeunes sœurs commencé peu à peu à ce détendre et la famille Uzumaki, commencé à échanger des mots entre eux.

De l'autre côté avec le groupe qui avait quitter la pièce pour laissé les enfants et les parents faire connaissance entre eux. Tsunade soupira de soulagement, avant de voir l'approche de son ex-coéquipier.

"Tsunade-san ne serrai tu pas comment l'enfant aurai déjà un aussi haut niveau de chakra? Même ça sœur qui est un Jinchûriki na pas de telle montant de chakra en elle." Questionna Orochimura plus intriguer par la puissance et le potentiels que l'enfant pourrai avoir à l'avenir.

"Je ne pourrais pas te répondre Orochimaru-san... Cela pourrais bien venir d'une ligné mais sans teste, il m'est impossible de connaître les détailles sûr les pouvoirs de Naruto-chan." Soupirant de lassitude Tsunade, comme elle avait besoins l'aide d'un Hyûga pour faire des teste approfondie mais devait sûr tout garder le secret sûr l'héritier de la famille Uzumaki.

orochimaru leva un sourcils avant de comprendre la situation. "Je vois tant que tu dois garder son existence hors de vue, tu na pas sue terminer tous les test nécessaire." Tsunade hocha la tête au mots du serpent Sannin.

"Oui son Kekkai Genkai Blutt Veine semble bien impressionnant tout de même." Dit Mikoto distraitement au quelle Orochimaruu s'inclina en accord.

Tsunade jeta un coup d'œil de droite à gauche au deux adulte avec un regard de confusion. "Blutt Veine qu'est ce que cela?" Questionnant Mikoto qui fût surpris par la question. Mitsuko et Satsuki ce regardé avant de hausser leurs épaules avec un sourire amuser.

Mikoto ainsi Orochimaru regardaient à leurs tour dans la confusion Tsunade puis fixa les filles qui semblait êtres amuser à la situation. Comprendre pleinement qu'elle ne fût pas mis au courant de la capacité étrange que détenais Naruto.

"Je vois que les enfants ne t'on pas encore parlé de ça." Dit Mikoto. Tsunade semblait relier les point avant de demander. "Est de quoi s'agit t'il?"

"Blutt Veine est le Kekkai Genkai du petit Naruto-chan. En fait je me demande si il pourrait nous montrer un aperçus de ça technique?" Ce demandait Orochimaru sans regardait le visage choquer de Tsunade.

Une coche apparue rapidement sûr le visage de la Slug Sannin avant de piétiner vers son nouvelle objectif. Le reste du groupe suivie en silence pour savoir comment cela aller bientôt ce jouer, et Orochimaru espère avoir un aperçus du fameux Kekkai Genkai de l'enfant.

"NARUTO." Cria Tsunade ce dirigeant vers l'enfant avec l'intention de bien mener son enquête sûr ce fameux Kekkai Genkai.

La famille ce retourna pour voir une Tsunade bien énerver qui semblait frustrer par la situation à la confusion des parents et enfants présent. Les deux parents aller demander pourquoi elle fût en colère mais Naruto les devança.

"Oui Bâsan?" Demandait Naruto

"Pour quelle raison ne m'avais-tu pas prévenue que tu possédé un KEKKAI GENKAI?" Cria t'elle à la fin de ça question.

Naruto regarda dans la confusion avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait avec une seule pensé en tête. "Hé bien... Merde!"


End file.
